From Start to Finish
by HeavenlyMuse
Summary: A retelling of the entire game from start to finish.  Rated T to be safe.  Story is pretty authentic, but I took a few creative liberties.  Although a long time reader, this is my first submission, so please be kind!  OPxWu
1. Chapter 1

!!!DISCLAIMER!!! I don't own Jade Empire, the plot, or the characters in any way, shape, or form. Sometimes it's fun taking someone else's car for a drive. Please don't sue me, Bioware! They say imitation is the best form of flattery!

This story was written for my best friend; she wanted to play the game, but she's away at college, so I just wrote it out for her because I was bored. Most of the dialogue is the same/similar and I only took a few liberties with the story.

I'm a long-time reader, but this is my first submission! Please be kind! Sorry for the long posts, but my chapters will coincide with the game's "chapters." Have fun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

"Wherein a Master fortells of doom,

a rival challenges for station,

and the past haunts the present."

Wu the Lotus Blossom relaxed the fists she had balled up.

"I swear, one of these I'll get past your guard," answered Jin Woo, picking himself off the sandy ground and patting down his clothes. Dust rose off his chest. He ran his precise hands through his jet-black hair; Wu wasn't sure if it was a display of frustration or just a simple gesture to remove the dirt.

Wu gave him a genuine smile and responded, "Do not measure your success by how many times you win. As our teachers would say, take loss as an chance to learn."

Jin Woo nodded, returning the smile with a warm one of his own, "Well spoken, senior student. You are starting to sound like Master Li," Jin Woo teased.

Wu the Lotus Blossom looked around their martial arts training school at Two Rivers, on the far side of the Jade Empire. She bowed deeply and respectfully to Jin Woo, her black hair pouring over her shoulder.

Jin Woo also returned the respectful gesture. "Thank you for the opportunity to learn from you." He prepared to leave the sparring ring and took a step towards the gate to exit, but stopped suddenly. He glanced over at their teacher's residence and back at Wu. "I almost forgot," he began, "Master Li wanted to speak to you."

Wu's heart skipped a beat in her chest. Why would her Master ask to see specifically her out of nowhere? "Is something wrong?"

Jin Woo shrugged, brushing down his forearms, "Didn't seem that way. He said you didn't have to rush. He said you could meet him in his quarters when you were ready."

She bowed her head again, "Thank you, Jin Woo. I will go to him."

The pair exited the circular sparring arena, their sandals crunching in the sand and rocks.

Wu the Lotus Blossom wanted to go straight away to see Master Li, her teacher, but since Jin Woo explained that Master Li did not want her to rush, she decided to take a quick stroll around the school and enjoy the early afternoon's excellent sunny weather. They day felt extraordinarily good. The sun's rays felt good on her bronze skin.

Exiting the ring and stretching her arms skyward to relax her muscles, she smelled the air. It was familiar. An outdoors smell of grass, and sand, and sweat from training students. Around her, birds chirped, and the school seemed peaceful. A few students practiced moves alone in the small shaded pagodas around the school. Wu strolled about.

She decided to go and see her friend, Dawn Star. Dawn Star and she were close in age, both in their very early twenties. They had both been in the school the longest. Knowing the Dawn Star had a tendency to spend time in the gardens that she helped to plant as a child, Wu headed in that direction.

Dawn Star, however good of a friend she and Wu were, was not liked by many of the other students. Many students feared her. Dawn Star had a tendency to "see" things. Some of the students at the martial arts school thought she was crazy. They were very close friends regardless.

On the way, a student stopped her, breaking her early afternoon solitary reverie. Student Wen was from the Imperial City, the capital of the Jade Empire, and he was new the school as well. Wu bowed quickly when he approached, always welcoming the opportunity to chat or spar.

"Senior student, how is your day?" he asked.

"Quite well. Enjoying your training here at Two Rivers?"

"I am, but sometimes I don't feel like I belong here… You've been here the longest, what do you think?"

Wu smiled, and decided to ease his mind. She wanted to give him a bit of confidence. "If you're here, then you belong. Don't worry about what Gao says – he's jealous of everyone."

Not wanting to have a conversation about the one student everyone disliked, Gao the Lesser, Wu kept control of the conversation. "Since you're new here, Wen, I'm curious about what you think of Two Rivers?"

Wen stammered and appeared shy from Wu's attention, "Uh… well – it's a small school. Master Li is a good teacher. He is stern and wants the best from us, but I think he's a nice person underneath the hard shell. What do you think of Master Li?"

"I think I'd have to agree with your explanation. And I've studied with him for as long and I can remember." Wu remembered nothing other then being at the school, learning how to fight from her master.

Wen smiled, feeling emboldened by her attention and praise. He bowed, "I'm off to spar with Student Lin – Smiling Mountain is also planning on teaching us some new styles today."

"Goodbye," Wu bowed her head in farewell.

Getting back on track, towards Dawn Star's usual place to spend time, Wu started to think how Dawn Star had been explaining to her she had been having strange things and seeing things lately. She said she had been seeing "spirits" as she called them. Dawn Star explained she was able to see them she was a child, but that recently they have been getting more abundant… and more violent towards the living.

Dawn Star had a strange power that allowed her to see the dead, to put it simply. Many of the students and residents in Two Rivers found her powers slightly discerning, but Wu found a both a good and trustworthy friend in Dawn Star that it didn't affect their friendship.

Wu reached the garden and noted that Dawn Star wasn't there. Children were running around in the garden, playing games and chasing each other. A few of the child students waved brightly at Wu when they saw her approach, and then returned to tackling one another in the tall grasses. Wu shrugged to herself and decided she should just go see Master Li. Dawn Star's absence changed her plans. Wu did not want to keep her teacher waiting for too long.

Wu approached Master Li's hut, and she started to ascend the series of stairs outside the paper door. Upon reaching the top step, she readied herself physically and mentally for her Master's meeting. She wanted to be sure her head was clear and her mind was at peace. If Master Li wanted something of her, or wanted to teach her something, she wanted to be sure she would do her best. 

The floral patterned paper doors flew opened, and another student began walking out.

Wu stepped aside. Gao the Lesser stepped out of Master Li's quarters. He was called the Lesser because he was named after his father, Gao the Greater. The man was tall, had light skin and black hair tied back. His visage nose was sharp like a beak, and it gave his face an angry, hawkish look.

Not many students in the school liked Gao. His father worked in the Imperial City and was very wealthy. Because of his wealth, Gao was self concerned, conceited, and expected his social status and money to bring him all he wanted without his actually having to work for it.

Naturally, this was not the case for anything in life. He was the most unpopular student in the school thanks to his attitude, and he was bitterly jealous of all the attention and praise Wu received from everyone.

Gao took a step towards her. Their eyes met. Wu kept her head up confidently. She was in a good mood, and did not want to spoil her day with one of Gao's displays of attitude.

"Hmph." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and blocking Wu's entrance into her Master's quarters.

Wu eyed him closely.

"It's about time you've shown up. Master Li will not train me until he talks to you. He said he has to be available for _you_. That old codger should realize you're not his only student," he explained in a long breath. There was a hint of a whine in his voice.

Wu bowed her head slightly, "Forgive me, Gao. If I had known you waited on me, I would have come sooner," she answered – it was slightly true. She was being a gentle as she could to avoid a scene.

He laughed bitterly, "Oh – you would have dropped everything you were doing for me? How sweet." He paused and straightened out his khaki clothes, pulling on his sleeves. He then shook his head, "Go talk to Master Li already," he explained, passing her and knocking his shoulder purposely into her frame, egging her on. "Go and talk to him so I can finally receive some training from this pathetic school!"

Wu quietly entered her teacher's hut and saw him sitting on the floor, as if in meditation. He seemed to be an old man by now; his hair had grayed about seven years ago. They gray, Wu thought, made him seem wiser. Wu assumed he was at least in his mid fifties. However, it did not matter to her. Master Li was like a father to her.

He heard her entrance and opened his kindly black eyes to look at her.

"Ah, there you are, my student," Master Li said.

Wu bowed slowly, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Master." She went over and sat on the ground cross-legged, facing her teacher.

Master Li was a kindly old man with a stern but gentle demeanor. He had a teacher's wise voice, but it was mixed with both gentleness and authority. Master Li seemed to cut right to the chase. "There is much we much discuss, my student. The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny."

Wu had no idea what he was talking about. Destiny for what? He was probably about to teacher her a new fighting stance, and was making a big deal over it. Still, being theatrical was not her Master's usually method of operation. Wu decided to hear him through. "I am sure you will tell me what I need to know, Master."

"I must admit, there have been many things about you that I have kept secret until now. Today is the day you will know them."

Wu nodded. She had complete faith in her teacher. Being in his care and living at the Two River school training her martial arts was all she could remember. What could he have kept from her that was so terrible? Wu was only a simple girl, a peasant. Although she didn't know her parents, she figured the probably weren't more than farmers like the other people of the Empire. "I am sure it was for a good reason, then."

Master Li seemed to regard his student thoughtfully. He brought his finger up to the scar across his cheek. Fingering the scar thoughtfully, he seemed to carefully prepare his next words. When he opened his mouth to speak, another student opened the paper doors and tumbled clumsily into the room.

"M-Master Li –" the student stammered nervously.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Master Li asked, tearing his gaze from Wu and glancing at the intruder, the usual sternness of a teacher seeping into his voice.

"Forgive me, Master," explained the student nervously, "But – Kia Min… she was just attacked by some bandits. They have landed a boat on the beach, and they're approaching the school –"

"That is enough," Master Li interjected, waving him off to action. "You have done well. Warn the others to protect themselves," Master Li ordered the student, who bowed and ran off.

Master Li seemed to sigh. "This will have to continue another time, my student. For now – find Dawn Star and look into this situation with these 'bandits.' Dawn Star's abilities have always complimented yours," he explained, using his hands to rise from the ground.

"Yes, Master."

"Once you meet Dawn Star, go into town and see Gujin, the weapons master; he will give you a weapon. Use it and protect the townsfolk. Now, go. I must go tend to my fallen student."

Wu stood up. She turned quickly and started sprinting towards Dawn Star's garden, hoping she would be there this time.

Wu reached the garden and turned the corner. She walked towards the small stone bridge and noted Dawn Star was standing on it. The children from earlier were already indoors. However, Wu noticed then, Dawn Star was not alone.

Gao the Lesser was there as well. Having to confront him two times in the same day was nothing Wu looked forward to.

Wu boldly approached, to alert to them she was in their presence. She did not want to creep quietly and seemed disrespectful. She stepped around Dawn Star's flowers carefully and crossed the bridge.

Gao was smirking strangely and pulling on Dawn Star's magenta silken sleeve. When she saw Wu behind Gao's shoulder, she snatched her wrist from his grasp.

"Honestly, Gao… There's talk of bandits attacking Two Rivers and you waste my time with unsubtle advances?" Dawn Star asked, her voice raised in distress.

Wu came and stood beside the pair. The emotion in Dawn Star's voice worried her. Wu did not like to see Gao strong-arming her, either.

"Hello, Dawn Star." She paused and looked up at Gao, "I certainly hope I _am_ interrupting."

Gao met Wu's gaze, "_You,_" he began while pointing a meaty finger in Wu's face, "step beyond your station, peasant. We were discussing Dawn Star's future."

Dawn Star waved her hand in the air dismissively at the man. "Thank you, Gao – but I'll pick my _own_ poison. Just go, and be sure to stay downwind."

Wu and Gao glared at each other for a few moments more. Neither blinked. Finally, Gao lost his nerve and looked away, his anger rising from his neck into his face.

"You'll all be sorry." He answered simply, and stormed off. Childish.

The young women watched him go. "What was that?" Wu asked when he was far enough to not be able to hear their conversing.

"Nevermind. Let us not speak of it in his absence and increase his influence on us. It is so good to see you, my friend."

"And you as well," Wu answered with a genuine smile and a slight bow of her head, crossing her hands before her face. "Master Li sent me to fetch you."

Dawn Star bowed in return. "Yes – there's bandits landing on the beach from a boat. They're attacking everyone in the town and they're getting closer to the school. They've already injured Student Kia Min!" she explained with her gentle voice.

"What are we waiting for? Master Li said we should go see Gujin and get weapons to defend ourselves."

Dan Star nodded. "Let's go."

They approached the nearby school gate into the town and stepped through.

Dawn Star and Wu the Lotus Blossom stepped through the gate and into the small farming town of Two Rivers.

The town was small, and simple; few people lived there outside of the school. Outside the gate of the school, there was a long stairwell heading up on the immediate left of the door -- this lead to Gujin's. Wu and Dawn Star turned to sprint up the stairs.

"Wait –" Wu started, hearing voices.

Two bandits appear from out of a corner and approached one of the town's farmers who was still foolishly in the square. They wore orange and red armor. They began asking the man questions. Wu could not make out what they were saying, she only saw the movement of their lips, and the man raising him arm to protect himself. One of the bandits suddenly took out a sword and cut down the man.

Enflamed, Wu ran towards the bandits.

"Wu, wait!" Dawn Star called after her, chasing after her friend.

One bandit was kneeling and checking the corpse's pockets. The other stood near him. "Look – some students have arrived to save the day!" he sneered.

Wu put her hands up in a defensive stance and bent her knees. Adrenaline rushed into her blood. This was not like sparring in the arena anymore with the students. This had suddenly become real.

The bandit without the sword stepped in and closed the distance between him and Wu. He threw a sloppy punch. Wu easily caught his hand in mid-punch, blocked it, and pushed upward on his elbow with her other hand, cracking and bending his arm in the wrong direction.

The bandit curse and pulled back his arm. When he put his arm into his stomach to nurse his wound, Wu spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the throat. The first bandit went down. The second bandit had finished looting the corpse and was pulling his sword upwards in a ready position.

"Why did you kill this man?" Wu barked.

The bandit laughed in her face. She squeezed her fists tighter.

Dawn Star came up next to her, putting her fists up, ready to fight as well.

"Don't think I'm not below hitting a woman," he explained, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Wu ignored his comments, which were only meant to serve as a distraction. Master Li taught her one of the most important things in battle: focus. Wu took slow steps around to his left, ever aware of even a slight movement of his weaponed hand.

His hand suddenly snapped in the air over his head as he prepared to bring his sword down onto Wu's person and cut her in two. She noticed the gesture immediately and quickly punched his stomach, pushing him a step backwards.

Dawn Star came from behind her and pushed her palm into the man's chin. His head snapped backwards. His sword slipped from his hand and fell to the stony floor with a steely echo. The thud of his lifeless body hitting the pavement followed.

Wu looked at the townsman who was slain. She knelt down to look closer at him. Behind her she heard voices. She looked behind and saw three of Gao the Lesser's hired men, hired men to protect Two Rivers, laughing and drinking alcohol behind a delapitated house. They did not even try to help the townspeople. What was the meaning of this? Why? It all worried Wu the Lotus Blossom greatly.

Dawn Star interrupted her reverie, perhaps sensing her distress. "Let's go to Gujin's place," her soft voice pleaded. Dawn Star put her arm around Wu's elbow and helped her up, and then she led the way up the stairs.

The pair entered the weapon master's shop. Gujin spun around to face them and began speaking to them in the old, ancient tongue of the Jade Empire, Tho Fan. Gujin was a heavy-set, gentle man in green linen. His face was lined with age and wrinkles. His heavy voice was commanding as he spoke the old tongue.

"Forgive me, weapons master, but we don't have time for Tho Fan," Wu answered flatly. The younger ones had a harder time speaking it quickly, efficiently, and fluently.

Gujin cleared his throat. "As you wish. It just flows from the tongue so much easier. Now, what can I do for you?" he asked, speaking the regular language.

"Master Li sent us for weapons."

"As yes, he mentioned this," Gujin mused, "the time has come. I have a staff and a long sword for you to choose from, Wu. Make your choice."

The weapons were sitting on a table. Wu went to investigate both weapons, to pick them up, swing them around, get a feel for them. While she was doing this quickly, Gujin said, "Dawn Star, you have my permission to keep the sword I allowed you to practice with last week. You really grew into it."

Dawn Star bowed at Gujin, "I appreciate it."

Wu understood Dawn Star's quick attachment to the long sword. She desired it as well over the staff while she investigated the weapons. She touched the hard, leathery hilt. She ran her fingers along the crimson ribbon wrapped around the hilt, hanging loosely from the edge. "I'll take the long sword."

"Ah, a good choice. That one is called 'Fortune's Favorite.' Hopefully it will be the case for you."

Wu wrapped the sword's sheath around her waist and withdrew the weapon into it. Wu bowed at Gujin. "Thank you. I wish we could stay longer to practice with you, but –"

"I know," Gujin interrupted.

"We'll go see to the townsfolk now that we're properly armed." Dawn Star explained.

Gujin bowed deeply at the two young women, and they walked out large open door onto the grass. They sprinted down the stairs and took a turn in the opposite direction of the school gate and headed toward the beach.

Across the beach in the ocean there was a strange pirate ship docking onto the isle of Two Rivers. The bandits and mercenaries were crossing across the ship's plank onto the dry land to attack the town.

Wu and Dawn Star battled a few of the bandits with their weapons.

There was a man in black and red armor sitting on the boat with his arms crossed against his chest, as if surveying the land. Once Wu and Dawn Star incapacitated a few of the bandits, they approached the boat.

The man looked at them and let out a loud, throaty laugh. He had a strange, grayish hue to his skin and a square shaped tattoo in between his eyes at the top of his nose. He wore an evil grin. "You do well with these opponents," he began. "Why not try your skills against these?"

He opened his palms before him, and they began to glow with a purple light. He raised his palms upward and shouted loudly. Lightning stuck around him and into the ground on the beach, tearing holes in the sand. The waves in the ocean grew higher.

The ground began to quake underneath Wu's feet. She steadied herself and saw a series of holes tear open in the sand. From these holes crawled out something Wu had never seen before.

They were ethereal bodies; spirits. They had a human shape, but they were opaque and milky. Wu's heart caught in her throat. They had sharp looking spears in their hands and were talking right up to her and Dawn Star.

Knowing Dawn Star had sensitivity to these spirits, she wondered why she could see them as well. She turned to her friend for some sort of explanation.

"In these spirits I sense extreme malice." Dawn Star whispered.

"Can we fight them?"

"I have never tried before…" Dawn Star said, taking a nervous step backwards as the spirits closed in on them.

Wu pulled her sword from her sheath with a _swish_ and put it between her face and the three spirits approaching her. The ribbon from the end of the sword flew in the wind. She took the sword and cut through the spirit. However, her weapon made no contact; she cut clean through the air, it seemed, and left no mark.

One of the spirits made an echoing noise that resembled laughing.

_Maybe my fists? _Wu withdrew her sword.

Wu began taking steps around the spirits so she would not get surrounded. "Dawn Star! Lend me your strength."

Dawn Star knew what she meant. She sat on the ground and closed her eyes, and began to channel her strength and her own spirit, her _chi_, to Wu. Feeling empowered by her companion's meditation, Wu blocked a few punches and then pushed her palm into one of the spirit's chest. It lacked the same force and contact as when hitting skin, Wu noticed, but she channeled her strength into the lunge – it was this power that instead affected the spirit.

After a few mentally chi enhanced throws, the two of the spirit's seemed to break apart and fade into the sky. The final spirit tightened his grip on his long, sharp spear and stabbed the tip towards Wu.

She easily saw the move coming and back-flipped away. The spirit, seemingly enraged from the slowness and clumsiness of his weapon, threw it aside. The spear made no sound when it hit the floor, instead it only disappeared.

Wu took a long step towards the spirit with her legs bent. Wu changed her fighting tactics to a style less defensive and jumped over the spirit, landing behind him. As the spirit turned to face her, since her back was turned to him as well, she spun around, using the momentum from the spin, to kick the man across his torso. Like the other times, she channeled her leg with strength, while Dawn Star sat on her knees with her head bent, as if in prayer.

The final spirit looked injured. His face contorted and he toppled over, disappearing as the rest had.

Wu took in a deep breath and performed a short kata to center herself after that battle. She was still a little shaken. It was such a strange day – how did he summon these spirits? It was like nothing she ever witnessed before. The kata allowed her to keep focus and concentration.

"Very impressive. Unfortunately, another town with no purpose." The man on the boat mused. Wu almost forgot he had still been standing there. The man in the black armor crossed the ship and approached the canon one of the corners of the boat. As he prepared the canon, Dawn Star came and stood beside her friend, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'll just replenish my supplies and move on. You will all have to die, though."

Wu felt it in her bones that this man was highly trained, and she might not be able to defeat him with her fists. Also, she knew she could not defeat the canon, and could only dodge its shots. She resolved in her mind to try, and looked to Dawn Star, who nodded her head affirmatively, as if she was having the same thoughts.

"I guess if you want something done, you should just do it yourself," he responded, looking at the bandit corpses littering the beach.

The black armored man looked over beyond Wu's shoulder. He looked shocked. His eyes were locked on something in the distance, his face contorted in a look of horror. He composed himself quickly; he came off the boat and began to approach them.

Wu was afraid this was a ploy for her to lose her focus. She pushed Dawn Star away and black-flipped away from the attacker. She landed on her feet and looked in the direction of Two Rivers.

Master Li was charging at them full speed, his dark gaze fixed upon the man. The man in black had a face of fear.

There wasn't much he could do, Master Li was running at full speed towards them; he jumped high, landing onto the deck of the boat, driving his fists into the wood. His attack, which didn't seem like much at a distance, ripped a hole in the boat. Master Li left the boat as it tore in twain and slipped into the water. Master Li approached Dawn Star and Wu the Lotus Blossom. "You have done well, my student," he explained, looking at Wu seriously. Wu was amazed – the punch looked magical. "But I cannot risk you against a foe like this yet."

"_You!_" said the man in black, in surprise. "Hiding in blantant sight! I don't believe it! And in such a humble place." The man mused, stepping around Master Li, "Your strategy – always impeccable!"

"Your search is over, Assassin. No one will hear of your success today," Master Li countered.

Wu had no idea what they were talking about.

Master Li turned on the man and quickly – so fast that it looked like it didn't happen – punched the man in the stomach. He fell down, and Master Li chopped him in the neck. Wu heard the snap and the lifeless body slid to the ground.

Wu and Dawn Star watched and said nothing in astonishment.

"It appears my past is catching up to me. You faced your first spirit opponents far sooner than I expected," Master Li mused, looking off into the distance.

"Thank you for your assistance, Master Li," Wu answered, bowing her head gratefully. She was so relieved he came to help, she was unsure of her skills against a person that trained.

"We will speak of this later at the school. For now, let us see to the town and make sure everything is in place."

Wu nodded, and Master Li left her and Dawn Star behind.

She turned to Dawn Star, who was brushing her black hair from her eyes and fixing her messy braid. "Are you well?' she asked, when she noted that Dawn Star looked a little pale.

She nodded, brushing down her silken magenta clothing. "I'll be all right. The spirits upset me, that's all."

Wu frowned, "I don't like to see you so upset."

Dawn Star began walking away from the coast towards Two Rivers. Wu was a few paces behind, but she increased the speed of her steps to catch up to Dawn Star.

"The spirits are more malicious then ever before. Those spirits you fought are like nothing I've ever felt before."

Wu did not understand, having never seen spirits before at all. "What do you mean?"

Dawn Star looked afraid. Wu thought maybe this wasn't the best time to discuss this. It apparently bothered Dawn Star very much. "The spirits he summoned came against their will, so they were like… wild animals. However, these spirits seem lost – as if their way to rest is blocked."

"Blocked? Dawn Star, how long have you felt this way?" They continued to walk towards the school, Wu attempting to bring the conversation away from lucidity.

She shrugged simply. "I don't really know. It was always like this – but then again, lately it seems to be getting worse."

The women turned a corner and bumped into Fen Do, the merchant of Two Rivers. Wu welcomed the distraction. It wasn't that she didn't want to discuss what she witnessed, but it all seemed to bring a great deal of emotions to the surface for Dawn Star.

"Good day, ladies."

The women bowed, "Good afternoon, Merchant Fen Do," Dawn Star replied, composed and not showing any of her previous emotions.

Fen Do was scratching his lip at his long moustache. "I heard that Kia Min was injured pretty badly."

"Is that so?" Dawn Star answered.

"Yes, I saw a few students carrying her back into the school. I bring it up only because I think I have something that could help her. An herb."

Although Wu though this one of the Merchant's tactics to sell his wares, she decided to hear him out. The sound of his voice was serious enough.

"What did you have in mind?" Wu asked him.

"A medicinal poultice of red silk grass."

Wu considered the man. She remembered in her training that the herb was indeed good for healing wounds and helping people recover faster. "How much would this cost me?"

"Two hundred silver."

Wu was a bit short, but she wanted to help her friend, "Merchant Fen Do – I buy this for an injured student. Surely you could negotiate something a bit cheaper for me, for charity?" Wu asked girlishly, batting her eyelashes once at the merchant.

Fen Do considered momentarily.

Wu, to force his decision, went into her change purse and offered one hundred fifty silver, "Surely this isn't an unfair price," she explained, holding out the money in her palm.

The gleam of the coins enticed Fen Do. "Deal!" he answered quickly, snapping the money from her palm as if she was going to change her mind. Fen Do handed over a small ceramic urn with a lid. "Just tell her to heat that up and spread the poultice on her wound."

Wu and Dawn Star bowed and turned to leave.

"That was amazing, Wu. I didn't think anyone could talk Fen Do down in price," she said while they crossed the courtyard back to the school.

Wu blushed and shrugged, she stammered at Dawn Star's unexpected compliment.

"It's your irresistable charms," Dawn Star teased.

The girl laughed heartily and continued towards the school. At least Dawn Star was feeling better.

Wu and Dawn Star had separated and spent considerable time checking on the affairs of the younger students. The poultice purchased for Kia Min was working, and she said that even after a few hours, she was feeling well enough for a fight.

Smiling Mountain, the teacher who set up the spars between students, however, beseeched Kia Min to rest a bit more so she did not hurt herself permanently. Kia Min had set the record recently for having defeated the most amount of students – at once – without being beaten. Kia Min encouraged Wu to challenge her record, but Wu decided to let another student have some glory.

Wu crossed back into the main courtyard of the school, by the sparring ring. She was planning to see if Master Li was available to finish his conversation from earlier in the day. She did not know any substantial amount of information, however she figured it was very important – he made it seem so. Master Li did say he had kept a secret about her. Master Li seemed to pick his words very carefully and cautiously.

Many students, while she passed by, all thanked her and congratulated her for helping them take tare of the bandits who attacked Two Rivers. Wu didn't want all the praise, and modestly turned them away, saying she was doing what any person would have done.

Wu mused to herself. She didn't know what to expect from Master Li, the more she considered it. However, she trusted her master and knew he would reveal things to her in time.

Coming to the ring, she noticed Master Li standing outside of it next to Gao the Lesser.

Oh, great… Wu thought 

Wu approached them and bowed, apologizing for her intrusion by bowing for an extra moment.

"Her again? Your prized pupil," Gao spat.

Master Li stood between the two.

Wu fought the urge to roll her eyes. Master Li smiled slightly at her as if he knew. "You did well, my student. However, your training must be accelerated. Today's happenings are related to your destiny as well. I feel it is time to test you in the Spirit Cave."

Gao's face reddened, "What!" he shouted indignantly. "_She's_ not the only one who fought the bandits. _I_ did my part. Whatever she faces in the cave, I am worthy of facing it as well."

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Master Li demanded of Gao. It was disrespectful for another student to listen to the private conversations of others, and especially interrupt them.

"I am sick of suffering because of her preferential treatment."

Wu was beginning to take it personal. "Honestly, Gao. If you were so concerned about the bandits, you should have had _your_ men help. I saw them laughing and acting like drunken fools behind Fen Do's house while a man was cut down outside the school."

Master Li did not reply. He placed his hands behind his back, but remained to bridge the gap between his two students. He looked between Gao and Wu.

Normally Wu would not outright challenge Gao like this. However, after his attack on her herself and Dawn Star earlier this morning, Wu was tired of his self-righteous, conceited attitude.

A few of the student in the courtyard heard the altercation. Their voices hushed.

Gao turned to Master Li, "You shouldn't only shower your praise on her for taking out a few bandits on the beach, and sending her to some Spirit Cave to prove herself. I took out my fair share as well."

Wu shook her head, realizing that Gao had missed her point. "No one is denying your skill, Gao." She answered, keeping the anger from her voice. She kept her voice cool and understanding. She did not feel like arguing with this waste of time in front of the school, and especially in front of her teacher. She felt she needed to set an example as a senior student.

"You're right – I _am_ skilled," Gao answered. "Far more than you. Skilled enough that I'm certain I could beat you in the ring. I challenge you," he sneered, pointing at the ring that was nearby. He had been waiting for this moment.

Wu grimaced and looked to her teacher. She was afraid this was coming. Master Li offered nothing in his gaze. "Gao," she said in exasperation, "I don't want to fight you."

"Why not? Afraid my skill betters yours?"

Wu did not want to fight and embarrass him. Gao had little martial prowess because he had no focus and never practiced. He expected his money and status to do it for him. "Gao." She spit out, considering her next words slowly. "Smiling Mountain was right. You have the temper of a small child," she finished, hoping the insult might make think of the crowd they were gathering, and he might stand down. A few in the crowd stifled laughter.

Instead, his angst heated. "Fight me."

Master Li still didn't speak.

Wu shrugged in abandon. "If that is what you wish."

Master Li turned on Gao and finally spoke, "I will permit this. However – you are only allowed to use the styles I have taught in this school. Your father's black magic is _not_ permitted here."

Gao's face became angry and animated, "Stunted before I even begin." The younger man answered, shaking his head as he entered the ring.

Master Li turned to Wu. "This can begin when you are ready."

Wu looked and noticed the crowd converging. "Is this necessary?" Wu asked him quietly.

Master Li appeared to be smiling slightly, perhaps to encourage her to enter the ring. "You two have a conflict. Let it be settled in the ring once and for all."

Wu accepted her master's explanation. She figured she should get it on and get it over with. "Let us begin, I'm ready."

She approached the gates and entered the ring. She sank into one of the hemispheres while Gao occupied the other. She performed a quick kata for focus while Gao looked and the crowd that had gathered. He seemed pleased with the attention, and cracked a few of his knuckles.

Master Li looked between them once more. "Begin," he said simply.

Gao rushed forward when he heard the word and threw a series of sloppy punches, and Wu easily sidestepped him. She was tempted, since she was on his side, to give him a hard downward chop into his kidney, but she figured she'd let him wear himself out.

Wu raised her fist and bent into a fighting stance. Gao, surprised at the ease with which she sidestepped him, removed his short dirk from his waist. Wu continued to dance around him. She saw the steely gleam of the weapon and looked to Master Li.

His face was set like stone watching them.

To answer Gao, she released her own weapon with her right hand; the short sword Fortune's Favorite from Gujin shot from her hip into her hand, and decided to play defensively for a bit. She put her left hand out before her, palm downward, ready to block.

He stabbed the pointed weapon at her head. She arched back pulling her head away from him, and then ducked the second swing, using her low position to sweep her leg behind his knees, sending him spilling onto the floor. Wu took a few steps back, giving him the chance to get back up.

Wu stayed focus and hopped up and down lightly on her toes, ready to evade Gao's next attack. She wasn't sure what he was planning to do, but she felt a twinge of fear – not because she doubted her skill – but because she knew the man wouldn't like losing and would just overreact about it.

Gao's eyes looked fierce and bloodshot. He did not want to lose and be humiliated in front of the school. It was too bad he didn't practice more, because Wu knew she could easily dodge him – he was too slow and too aggressive. Gao had the fighter's spirit in him – it, however, was not created with the right intentions.

Wu decided it was time to end this. She changed styles.

She brought the hilt of the sword over her head. Her left palm faced Gao. Wu moved quickly into the aggressive stance, but Gao didn't seem to care either way, and he failed to change his tactics to counter her's.

Gao lunged once more, and Wu dodged to his side. However, he was prepared for a repeat of the moved, and stepped into her. Her feet hand no place to go, and she toppled from the force of Gao pushing into her. She spilled onto the sandy floor.

Unlike her, Gao didn't have enough dignity to keep himself from attacking her while she was down. He made to kick her temple, and she rolled away.

She picked herself up off the ground, shaking the sand from her hair. She tightened her grip on her long sword. Wu wasn't frazzled much from hitting the floor. She stepped circles around Gao, reestablishing her focus, getting back in tune with the battle. Gao's mouth was a small smile.

_He wants to gloat for knocking me down? He hasn't won yet._

Wu put the distracting thoughts from her mind. She flicked her wrist and spun the sword around in an arc at her side, reminding him silently it was still there; she then raised the weapon behind her head again aggressively.

Gao lunged again, in the same way. Wu grabbed his arm at the wrist tightly and twisted his arm around. He froze for second from the pain. The second was all she needed. She took the hilt of her sword and knocked it down on the crown of his head. Gao fell heavily at her feet.

The crowd of students seemed to all intake a breath at the same moment. Wu waited for a few moments, but Gao didn't stir right away.

Wu stepped away, back into her half of the ring, and put away her sword. Gao began to groan, putting his hand to his sore head.

"That is quite enough," Master Li explained, stepping into the ring, waving Wu to stand off. "The challenge is done and the winner is clear." The crowd began to clap and cheer slightly. Wu bowed before Master Li. Everyone quieted down when Master Li stepped next to Gao.

Gao was helping himself up, refusing Master Li's help. He patted down his clothes and small clouds of dust and sand snowed off his body. Wu stepped towards Master Li and Gao, and bowed deeply and respectfully at Gao.

He did not bow back.

"Bow down, Gao, and accept your defeat. Do not disgrace yourself further," Master Li warned.

Gao looked angrier that Wu ever recalled in the few years she knew him.

Wu and Gao's gaze met for a few moments. Wu allowed no malice to show in her eyes. Gao grunted and walked away from her and didn't bow. Wu was happy to see him go. However, the move was incredibly disrespectful.

Wu looked at Master Li, who was a few paces from them. Master Li was watching Gao leave.

"This is not finished!" Gao spun around, a stream of dark smoke engulfing him. A ball of fire in between his two hands burned brightly. "I am _not_ beaten by this peasant!" He opened his palm at Wu, launching the ball of fire straight at her.

Wu was about to jump away when Master Li came between them. He put out his forearms. The fireball hit his arms and did not damage his skin. Master Li seemed to …absorb it. The fire dispersed on his skin and disappeared, leaving only a trail of black dust from Gao to Master Li. Master Li brushed his palms together, letting the ash fall onto the ground.

This was at least the second magical display she witnessed from Master Li today. Wu was shocked with the other students.

"I've had it, Gao!" Master Li declared, "I've been making concessions for your attitude for too long. I thought that I might be able to turn you from your father's sorcery, but you are _too_ much the son of Gao the Greater." Master Li started. "You are no longer welcome in this school, and your father shall find no business here."

The students looked between Gao and Master Li. Gao was both motionless and emotionless.

"Go to my quarters. I will be there shortly to discuss your expulsion."

Wu watched Gao. He avoided her eyes. Gao limped out of the ring, and off to Master Li's hut. Master Li watched him go, making sure he was following the order. When he was far enough away, Master Li smiled at Wu.

"You have done well again, my student. You remember well what I have taught." Master Li noted the other students were still crowded around the ring. "For now, accept the congratulations from your fellow students. I will await you in my chambers to finish our discussion of the Spirit Cave. Be certain you are ready for this, your life is about to change greatly."

Wu bowed her head. "Yes, Master."

Master Li turned and walked towards his hut to deal with Gao. When he was inside his hut and the paper doors withdrawn, the crowd clapped for Wu once again.

"That was very exciting!" Dawn Star beamed, "I'm happy you're unhurt."

"Where did you learn those moves?" one student asked.

"Teach me to fight like that!" another student countered.

Wu didn't like all the attention. "Thank you everyone. I promise Master Li will teach you these things – that's where I learned them myself!" She felt suddenly guilty for Gao. She felt slightly responsible for getting him in trouble.

"Gao is unbelievable. He did it to himself. I knew eventually Gao would crack like that." Dawn Star breathed, looking toward Master Li's hut. Wu knew that Dawn Star especially disliked Gao, for obvious reasons. Wu reminded herself of the conversation she interrupted earlier in the day.

Wu walked out of the ring. She decided she needed to go talk to Master Li. It was better soon than later, and the interruptions were becoming bothersome. She was getting curious of what types of things, what types of secrets, he was keeping from her.

She excused herself from the crowd with a quick bow and went towards Master Li's hut.

She heard her master's voice through the doorway. The paper doors were not closed all the way, however. Usually when the doors were closed that mean that Master Li did not want to be disturbed. When she reached the doors, she thought of staying outside until Master Li finished his conversation with Gao the Lesser. However, Master Li noticed her.

"Come inside, my student. We still have much to discuss. I trust you have finished any business in the school? I would suggest it, as our next conversation will change many things."

"Forgive me if I interrupted anything." Wu answered, bowing her head. "I have finished my business," she finished, still looking at the floor.

Master Li turned to his male student, "Wait outside Gao," the teacher spit angrily at the younger man. "I will deal with you later."

Gao rose and went to the door, not looking at either Wu or Master Li.

Master Li closed the door behind Gao and turned to Wu the Lotus Blossom. They stood near the door. Master Li did not go to sit, and she remained standing in respect to her master.

"My student, there are things that must be told. I was hoping to wait longer to tell you, but the bandit attack earlier today is forcing me to accelerate my plans. Many, many things… about you and myself."

Wu didn't understand the connection or the importance. "Master, forgive me. I don't understand."

Master Li took a deep breath. He began simply, at the beginning. "You are an orphan. You were not abandoned. You were rescued from a place called the Temple of Dirge. You were orphaned by violent action." He paused and considered his next words.

"I must take responsibility for it."

Wu felt her stomach knotting. This seemed like a lot to take it at once. And he said it so simply. However, there was more to be said.

"To learn more of yourself, you must learn more of me. I was once the leader of the Imperial Army. I was known then as Sun Li the Glorious Strategist. I am the brother of the Emperor of the Jade Empire, Sun Hai."

Wu felt like the revelation knocked the breath out of her lungs. "Master! You've never said anything about this before!"

He simply watched her, offering nothing more. She was certain he wasn't lying. Why would he lie about something like this? According to the history, the current ruler of the Jade Empire, Emperor Sun Hai, had two younger brothers; both the history told that they were both dead.

"It is true. I would tell you more, but we have an unwelcomed visitor."

Wu looked around the room and so no one there. However, she heard someone shuffling around outside, and running away before Master Li could open the door. _Gao!_ Wu figured.

Master Li heard Gao run off and sighed. "That boy could never keep his ears to himself. …So predictable. I have let him hear as much as I wanted – perhaps this will give him some perspective. He should learn to respect even humble people – like you or me – because you never know what lies beneath."

"Master… I am still in shock that you're the Emperor's brother. Why hide it like this?" Wu asked motioning around the room, referring silently to the life as a teacher.

Master Li looked at the ground, momentarily. "I hid it well, along with my shame. My brother seized your homeland during the Long Drought. I later withdrew and attempted to rally your people against the siege that I helped to plan – by then it was already a doomed effort. However… many died on both sides, including our youngest brother, Prince Sun Kin.

"I'm sure you have questions. However, listen first. I will tell you how you came into my care. It was about twenty years ago. We were at the Temple of Dirge, the temple of your people.

"Sun Kin and Sun Hai were slaughtering your people. Sun Hai entered the temple unopposed. There was a baby in the temple, you. Shamed by planning this attack on the temple at Dirge, I took you into my care, recovered your Dragon Amulet my brother was planning on stealing from the temple, and fled.

"Your people were guardians and great warriors, but at the time, it was not understood of what they guarded. This is all tied to you, to your destiny."

Wu took it in. Amulets? Dirge? These were all things she had never heard before. The idea that Master Li saved she when she was only an infant? Now she understood why Master Li took so much interest in her training.

"You are meant for important things, but because of my actions, I robbed you of those things. The attack today by those spirits, as well as the assassins on the beach – you are tied to these things as much as I am. Our dead no longer drift into the underworld. They wander, get lost, and therefore go mad. This began when your people were destroyed. And now, Death's Hand can come to power."

Wu was reminded of something Dawn Star explained to her this afternoon about the spirits that was very similar. So, Wu figured, "her people" were responsible for ushering dead people to the afterlife. And now that there were no more, there was no one to lead dead spirits on the right path. That seemed like a hard thing for a person to do.

"I have tried to keep you isolated from these things. I was worried that this information would be dangerous to you if it was revealed too quickly. Although that Assassin found us by accident, the next one may no be so… unfocused."

Wu nodded her understanding, encouraging her master to continue. This was all amazing! And she thought she was just the student of a humble teacher, and that she was destined to join the Imperial Army, or become a mother and farmer, like all young adults do.

Master Li started across the room, and Wu followed him. He walked up to one of the panels of his wall, and pushed it aside. It revealed a deep, dank cave beyond.

"The Spirit Cave will make things as clear as they can be. Only you are meant to understand what is within. You can witness the corruption of the Spirit Realm for yourself."

"Is it safe?" Wu asked, feeling her anxiety rise.

Master Li did not answer her.

Not wanting to disobey her master, she walked into the tunnel.

Wu took a few steps into the cave and heard Master Li close the wall panel behind her. The cave smelled like earth and mold. She took a few steps forward and noticed the wall came closer together, like a tunnel. Having no other direction to follow, she went straight. The tunnel opened up into a large room. In this room, there was a bit of light shining in from the holes in the ceiling. The light rays shone brightly on a pillar in the middle of the room.

This pillar, Wu saw, had a small metallic object on it, which reflected the sun into her eyes. She approached the pillar, and noticed a decorative piece of jewelry, perhaps, sitting before her. There was an inscription below the item as well:

"_The Dragon Amulet was with you in Dirge. I understand what it does, but you are the one meant to be trained in its use. I am sorry my actions denied you this. This amulet allows you to use the power of essence gems, which you can imbed inside the amulet. Your people were adept at using essence gems. I kept this from you because its power can be a beacon. The force behind the restless dead will take an interest in you."_

Wu took the amulet, after reading the inscription. This was the amulet that Master Li had mentioned earlier. She put the amulet around her neck, and decided to move on. However, she didn't feel any different. The jewelry piece appeared like a chuck on it was missing. She wondered if now she could leave the cave. Knowing Master Li locked the entrance in which she came in, she figured she'd have to follow the tunnel to another exit.

Thus, she followed another tunnel. Stepping around a puddle in her sandals, she passed through the tunnel, which also eventually opened up into a large room. This room, however, appeared as though it was used before. There was a place for meditation.

Wu knelt before the small meditation statue in both respect and prayer. She could feel the strong spirits in this place. She bowed her head before the statue. As she bowed her head, she decided to contemplate on those things she had learned from the temple and from her Master. Suddenly, Wu felt faint.

She had a vision:

There was a ethereal being hovering before her. It had a white, gentle, and perhaps, beautiful face. The spirit looked female. The spirit had blue, flowing hair that resembled running water. The spirit looked to Wu, and beckoned her closer.

Her voice was loud, echoing in the chambers and in Wu's mind.

"You are the one who can hear, the one who can act. Search… but look also for yourself. You are a Spirit Monk, and you are the last."

Wu didn't know what to say. This spirit, who was able to speak to her, bewildered her.

"I lack the power to stay for long; mortals play with powers they do not understand. However, I have enough time to bestow upon you some knowledge and a pathway. You must fulfill your right, your destiny."

Wu did not know what to say. "My destiny?" she asked.

"Pity the world if you fail, Spirit Monk – for you are the last."

The vision faded.

Wu came back into her own consciousness.

She was still kneeling before the statue with her hands sitting on her thighs. She stood up and stood the disorientation from her head. Was that real? Or a dream? It all happened so fast, Wu felt woozy.

The cave began to shake. She figured that this was confirmation that what she saw was true. A few stones from the ceiling rumbled and fell to the floor soundlessly resulting from the quake. Light gathered and formed a circle before her. A portal opened up before Wu's eyes.

Remembering the "pathway" the gentle spirit spoke of, she stepped through.

Everything was hazy and bright, unfocused.

"What are you doing here?" It was Master Li's voice. She realized she had only been gone a few hours at most.

Wu realized that the pathway led right back into her Master's chambers. The room looked the same. She, however, was not. She had the amulet, and the knowledge, and knew it was time for her to fulfill her destiny as a "Spirit Monk."

"You were supposed to be meditating on what you have learned and the amulet for at least another day."

"I... I had a vision. The experience was very sudden."

"A vision? It must have been a reaction to the knowledge and the amulet. What did you learn?"

"That I am a Spirit Monk. I'm the last one. What does this mean, Master?"

Master Li regarded his student thoughtfully for a moment. "Be careful, Wu. You cannot believe everything spirits say. They can sometimes be… unpredictable. The spirit is partially right.

"There is more to the story. Twenty years ago, the Jade Empire was facing a terrible drought, the period of the Long Drought which I mentioned before. The people of the Empire went to Dirge, to see your people, who revered a god called the Water Dragon. They believed that the Water Dragon was behind the drought. However, the Water Dragon governed elements other than just simple moisture. The Spirit Monks claimed this Water Dragon told them the drought was the natural order of things.

"The Spirit Monks thus denied further access into their Temple at Dirge. The Emperor was enraged, and asked me to plan a display of power that would force cooperation from the Spirit Monks. However… once the armies marched into Dirge, I began to realize the mistake I had committed."

Master Li paused.

Wu began to ponder what her Master said. It was indeed an amazing story.

Jin Woo pushed apart the paper doors and entered Master Li's chambers. "Master, there is still no sign of Dawn Star."

"I see," Master Li responded, nodding. "Thank you, Jin Woo. You may go."

"Master? Is Dawn Star missing? Where would she go?"

"Your early exit from the cave could not have come at a better time. I would not fear for Dawn Star's safety. She is a strong woman. However, this does not mean you shouldn't go and search for her. Perhaps it would be good to take your newfound powers and aid your fellow students?"

Wu bowed, and went to leave. It made sense. She wanted to go, to get her thoughts straight. She wanted to talk to Dawn Star about her vision and compared their experiences.

"I doubt she is in the school. The villagers would have noticed if she left. If all else fails, check the marshlands outside of Two Rivers," Master Li recommended.

"Yes, Master. I shall return when I find her." Wu exited with a bow.

Wu's search in both the school and the town were basically fruitless. No Dawn Star.

However, many villagers and students were able to pass to Wu intelligence that they had seen Gao walking out of the school with a large, brown sack hanging over his shoulder. Many people, when asked, explained the sack looked large enough to carry a person, but they laughed and told her they doubted Gao had anything like _that_ in it.

Wu, however, figured otherwise.

She left Two River by way of the North Gate and came to the marshy swamp outside Two Rivers that Master Li had mentioned to her at the school. She walked through the soggy landscape, looking for some indication that Gao or Dawn Star had passed through.

Finding none, she was beginning to lose hope.

Wading through the water and stepping over tall grasses, she continued ahead until she heard voices. She walked up to a clearing and noticed a bunch of bandit surrounding a lone warrior. There was a campfire in the middle of the clearing. Someone had been camping here.

The man had a long staff which he used to attack the group of bandits and keep them at bay. He was surrounded by at least six.

He twirled around his staff, which was topped with a sharp tip, and stabbed and lunged at a few of the bandits. Wu wanted to help him, but apparently he proved to be completely adept at taking care of himself.

When the bandits that were harassing him were dealt with, all writhing on the ground in pain, misery, or death, the mysterious man looked up and met her gaze. Wu took out her own weapon, prepared for his ire against her.

"Hold your attack, young student. My feud is not with you."

Wu didn't say anything. She eyed the corpses on the ground.

"This… was simply a misunderstanding," he offered when he realized that he probably sounded a bit hypocritical.

Student? "How did you know I was a student?" Wu asked, after she realized she did not bring the subject up herself.

He nodded. It was a valid question. "I live among this area. I have seen you training before in your village. You are quite skilled."

"Thank you." Wu replied softly.

"I am called Zu. Sagacious Zu, if you prefer a title," he explained in a raspy voice, bowing his head with his hands crossed before him. Wu assumed he was easily twice her age if not more, but he fought as if age had no bearing on him.

"I am Wu the Lotus Blossom. I am here because I am looking for one of my friends who has been kidnapped by another student."

"I see. I can't imagine what type of business would bring one to these swamps otherwise. It is noble of you to help your friends – selfless as well. I tend to usually think a bit more… efficiently."

The man had a strong voice, and apparently a strong upper body as well. His cloth wrapped only covered one arm and shoulder, exposing at least half of his well-chiseled torso. He had short, shaven hair, and a strange mysteriousness in his eyes. He acted as though he had something to hide, and wasn't ashamed to show he carried a burden.

"Can you help me through the swamps to find my friend?"

"Oh, I think not," Zu answered. "I not a man who goes looking for trouble, and I've already gotten myself into more than I expected already."

Wu was crestfallen. She felt so lost and concerned for Dawn Star, and the only person who might be able to help her flatly refused.

Master Li had enough confidence in Wu to send her out here by herself. She probably didn't need this Sagacious Zu character anyway.

"Fine. I'll be on my way and I'll find Dawn Star myself."

She stepped past him quietly, not looking back or bowing because she felt he had already disrespected her, walking over to a pathway of dry ground. It led around a bend, and it was the only path that didn't lead back to the school. Wu went to be on her way to find her friend.

"Wait… Dawn Star, you say?"

Wu whirled around and faced Zu, who had followed her a few paces across the clearing. "Yes. You know her?"

"I know _of_ her," Zu corrected. "Look – all I know is that your friend probably doesn't deserve what happened to her. I'll help you find her and guide you through this swamp. And then we can part ways."

Wu bowed, greatly welcoming his aid and his company, "Thank you."

"I suppose we should follow this path ahead. I heard a few of the bandits back at a camp talking about how a man, perhaps your student kidnapper friend, was taking residence in the demon cave up ahead."

Demon Cave… Wu didn't like the way that sounded. Normally she would have assumed it a name to frighten away children, but after seeing spirits and fighting them first hand, she imagined there probably was real demons in the cave. The though chilled her. She wasn't sure if she could handle more spiritual encounters with strange beings.

The pair crossed the swamp and came to the mouth of the cave.

Inside they heard voices. And fighting.

They entered the cave and a wave of fear washed over Wu. This place, though it may have looked similar to the Spirit Cave, had different spirits in it. Demons, she assumed. Wu led the way while Zu followed closely behind, his staff at the ready.

Eyeing a set of bones in the corner Wu continued ahead and followed the noise. She recognized Gao's voice.

They entered a tunnel and saw Gao up ahead, battling an overgrown frog.

"Toad Demons." Zu explained.

Gao summoned the same fire spell he casted on Wu earlier and unleashed it at the toad. The toad caught fire and made a strange, squealing noise. Immolated, the toad fell over to burn, gurgling as its skin blackened, burned away, and died.

Turning to Dawn Star, he looked upon her for some sign of approval.

Wu saw her step towards Gao and shake her head angrily Gao, "If you think that I'm impressed at this, you're sorely mistaken." Her voice was loud and stern.

Finding the opportunity ripe for interruption, Wu entered their field of vision while Zu sat back and remained in the shadows, standing guard, looking around for other monsters or demons.

"No!" Gao shouted, his voice an echo in the cave. "Anyone but _you_!" Gao whined. "What do you want?"

Wu stepped beside Dawn Star, quickly looking her over and thanking the heavens that she didn't come to any physical harm. "I'm here because you took someone important to me, Gao."

"See, Gao?" Dawn Star asked, "_this_ is loyalty. Something you'll apparently never understand," Dawn Star explained, pointing at Wu.

Gao shook his head in frustration, "Dawn Star… I tried to protect you," he began. He turned away from her and looked at Wu. "I am tired of being forever compared to her. This ends now! Let us finish was we began at the school. This time you won't have your pathetic master to hide behind!" Gao's eyes were on fire.

Wu took in a breath and steadied herself. She knew that it was going to come to this. Once she knew Gao took Dawn Star, Wu knew that she'd have to fight him. And one of them was not going to walk away this time.

"Fine, Gao. Let us finish this. Just you and me."

Wu stood across from him, removing her long sword from her hip and raising it aggressively above her head. She bent her knees, focused on her opponent, and prepared for the battle.

Expecting more bolts of fire, she kept herself prepared to dodge. Gao readied himself as well, sinking into a fighting style she had never seen before.

Unsure of how to combat his style, Wu danced around his swings to let him tire for a bit. He never went for the dirk at his side, so Wu was getting more and more certain a bolt of fire was on the way.

Gao stepped into her, grabbing her by the shoulders. She dropped her sword. They grappled.

His grip was strong. He was trying to knock her to the ground. So typical of him – he liked to fight when his opponent was in a weaker state. Wu stepped into him and chopped into his stomach, a move similar to the one Master Li used against the man in the black armor; Gao took a small stumble backwards.

Using his disorientation, she threw his arms off her shoulders and executed a well-timed back flip, kicking him under the chin in the process, sending him sprawling onto his back. She landed gracefully on her feet and bent to retrieve her sword.

Gao was back on his feet. The smoke and fire began to circle him, as if it was coming out of the ground.

_Here it comes…_ Wu warned herself.

The small ball of fire collected at his fingertips. He launched it at Wu.

She waited a split second and somersaulted towards him, jumping right over the fire and landing before him. With her sword, she stabbed him in between him rib cage.

Gao froze. And then trembled.

He leaned forward heavily, into her and the sword. His face was close to Wu's.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he explained weakly, his face contorted in pain. A thin bead of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. "It is already… too late."

Wu didn't understand his cryptic words. She pushed his shoulder back, pulling her sword from his body. It was stained with crimson blood. She never killed anyone like this before. And she wasn't expecting it to be Gao. Wu watched Gao tip backwards onto the ground, his blood pooling under him. She stared at her sword in guilt.

"Wu! You're okay!" Dawn Star said, running over to her, "What did Gao just say to you?"

He was apparently speaking too low for her to hear. "He said something about it 'was already too late.' What does that mean?"

Dawn Star was staring at Gao also silently, in bewilderment. "I have no idea." Sagacious Zu came between them.

"We should be going. I hear more Toad Demons in the distance."

The shrill shouts of the demons echoed in the tunnels.

They emerged from the tunnel.

"Dawn Star, are you all right?" Wu asked, stopping in the entrance. She decided to make sure Dawn Star was well before they went back to Two Rivers. Dawn Star's well-being was the one thing that mattered to her the most at the moment.

Before Dawn Star had a chanced to answer, a flurry of flyers flew quickly past them overhead. The trio looked up into the sky, watching the trail of black smoke billow in the clouds. "Flyers? Where are they coming from?" Wu wondered, and said so aloud.

"You should be more concerned with where they are _going_." Zu corrected.

Wu followed their southern path with their eyes.

"No…" Dawn Star said. "Oh no…"

"They're flying in the direction of Two Rivers," Zu noticed.

"Gao kidnapped me so I wouldn't get caught in the attack… that's what he meant when he said it was too late!" Panic rose in Dawn Star's voice as she jumped to conclusions.

"We have to go back," Wu added, prepared to break into a run, fearing Dawn Star's prediction was right.

"I saw a Gao's flyer at one of the camps in the swamp. Let's take it and use it to head back," suggested Sagacious Zu.

The trio sprinted through the grass, soggy terrain, and puddles in the swamp. Wu swatted the gnats from her eyes and felt the water seeping into her sandals. Was Gao really responsible for this?

The group came upon the flyer. The first thing Wu noticed was how the flyer resembled insects. It was in decent condition. The wings were red, but some of the silk had burned holes. The metallic hull of the flyer seemed mostly intact. Then again, Wu was no expert. "Can we use this? Does anyone know how to fly it?" Wu asked.

"I'm not too sure if I can handle it well, or land it," Zu explained.

"I just need to know if it is safe enough to control to get back to Two Rivers."

"These aren't very sophisticated flyers compared to the ones that passed overhead. Ours would be a slow, large moving target to them. I know little of the their magic, except the control is similar to an ox yoke." She found it quite irritating that Zu would be so difficult at a time like this, her temper flared.

"So basically it's like an ox swimming? _That_ really helps to answer my question. Can it be flown or not?"

"Let's just stop arguing and go already. I am not sure if I can handle the fact Gao might have done something to Two Rivers," Dawn Star said, her voice trembling slightly. Wu realized at this moment that Two Rivers was the only home for them both.

"We don't know anything's happened yet. Let's get going. I know I'm going to regret this – I'm already involved in this more than I intended." Zu replied.

"Zu, you appear to have a good heart. And a sadness in your eyes that is …familiar to me." Dawn Star explained.

Zu ignored the comment, seemingly bristled. "Let's go."

They landed the flyer. The town of Two Rivers was engulfed in violet-orange, tall flames.

Dawn Star leapt from the flyer, "No!" she shouted, coughing from the dust and smoke.

"I had a feeling this had happened. I'm sorry you had to see this," Zu consoled.

Wu had a feeling something was wrong when she saw the smoke in the horizon as they flew southward towards the town. She hoped against everything that her eyes deceived her.

"I need to go to the school and see if there's survivors."

Wu sprinted towards the school, leaping over fiery remains of both villagers and their homes. She passed Gujin's and saw no one was there. She flew down the steps in the main square and spilled into the school gates by Dawn Star's garden. Wu heard Zu and Dawn Star rushing behind her, trying to keep up.

There was no one in the garden, Wu noticed after a quick survey of the area. The trees and huts were on fire, and embers sparked all around.

Wu jogged across the stone bridge and moved towards the courtyard of the school. She pushed open the gate with all her might, pushing away burnt wooden rubble that was blocking the door. She was too focus on what she was doing to panic. Wu stumbled through the door and came in the courtyard to the arena where she had fought Gao.

"Wu!"

She turned in the direction from where she heard her voice shout her name.

Kia Min had her staff between her and some bandits. "There's more survivors in the school! Hurry!"

_Thank the Heavens I gave her the poultice…_ Wu thought to herself. Kia Min would be healed well enough to defend herself, and fight off their attackers. These bandits were different than the ones from earlier today, at the beach. They wore black robes, with their robes tied closed with red sashes.

With that quick thought, the bandits jumped Kia Min and ran her through with a sword. Kia Min fell to the stone ground bleeding.

"No!" Wu cursed, tears beginning to sting her eyes, and ran at the bandits, tearing her sword from brutally her waist. Wu was on them quickly, attacking them by wildly swinging her sword. She cut one down, and turned to the other.

A tear fell down her cheek in sorrow, anger, confusion, frustration. "Why?" she barked at the bandit with a voice that broke with emotion. _Must stay focused…_ Wu reminded herself, realizing that a break in her concentration could mean her death as well.

The second bandit released a throaty, coughing laugh at Wu. "Our orders from Gao were to leave no survivors – you're a bit more feisty than the rest of these pathetic students. You might actually be a challenge!"

Orders from Gao!

The second bandit swung his head staff at her, Wu ducked quickly and dropped into a kneel, cut his leg. When the man bent over to take reflexively because of the pain in his leg, Wu brought her elbow down forcefully on his spine right in the middle. His back cracked and his fell face first.

Dawn Star had caught up, as well as Sagacious Zu. "Kia Min…" Dawn Star said, kneeling down beside the younger girl. Dawn Star comforted Kia Min in her last moments weepily.

Zu seemed unmoved.

"Now is not the time." He explained simply in his dark, raspy voice, not directing the question to either woman. The school was coming down around them. The fire burned on. Wu felt warm – not only from the fire, but from her emotions swirling inside her. The smoke was clouding her sight and burning like daggers in her chest.

"Master Li!" Wu suddenly remembered. She crossed the sparring arena, vaulting herself quickly over the remaining part of the fence that had not been destroyed in the blaze. She took long steps over pieces of the school burning in the angry embers.

Crossing the path and taking the steps two at a time, Wu threw open the remains of Master Li's floral patterned paper doors. On the floor among the blaze lay Jin Woo. Dark, fresh blood stained the carpet.

Wu knelt next to him and cradled his head in her hands. "Jin Woo, speak to me…"

Jin Woo coughed. He was cut across the stomach in a similar fashion to Kia Min. This wound usually left the victim suffering for up to an hour as they long their blood, organs, and sanity from the pain and blood loss. Wu didn't know who would be cruel enough to let them suffer like this.

"They took… took him. They were everywhere… fire from the sky…"

"They took Master Li?"

Jin Woo was looking beyond Wu, his eyes unfocused.

Wu lightly shook Jin Woo, bringing him back to attention, "They took Master Li, Jin Woo?"

It was of no use. It was if Jin Woo couldn't hear her. He continued to ramble. "Lotus… took him. Gao's men… Assassins… Master Li—"

Wu felt a new wave of fresh tears gather behind her eyes. She wished she could have stayed back, to help them – to save Master Li, to do anything. Doing anything and dying, she decided, was better than having done nothing.

"You fought well, Jin Woo. Rest now," Wu said softly, despite the calamity going on around her. Jin Woo's head lolled to the side. Wu touched his cold cheek, and then lowered his eyelids with her fingertips. She let go of him, easing him gently to the floor.

She didn't want Dawn Star to see this, so she rose and exited Master Li's chambers before Dawn Star came over to ask questions, or notice the corpse.

"It's too late – there's nothing we can do," Zu explained calmly.

Wu said nothing. She nodded. There was nothing left to do but to flee and let the town burn. Where would they go? What would they do now? Without her Master to give her guidance, Wu felt lost.

"We need to get back to the flyer, quickly!" Zu explained, all but picking up Dawn Star, who was too stunned and stood motionless, watching the blaze. The red fire reflected in her eyes. Zu grabbed her and began to run back the way they had come towards the flyer.

Knowing he was right, Wu took one final look at the burning remains of the school. She paused. She felt in this moment one life had ended, her childhood. With that, she knew another life was beginning. And it was going to be quite a journey ahead. She knew she had to fulfill her destiny. It would be what Master Li wanted.

With that thought, Wu jogged behind them to the flyer, leaving the peaceful Two Rivers to burn.

_Goodbye…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Wherein the fall of Dirge is detailed,

The woman in black speaks of Death's Hand,

And Gao the Greater learns the fate of his son."

Wu crawled out from under the wrecked flyer. Every part of her body felt as if it was on fire.

She lay on the ground for a moment more as consciousness came back to her slowly. She felt so tired, so exhausted, so spent. She had gone through more in the past few hours than she ever had during her entire life.

Wu rolled onto her back. She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath of clean, smokeless air. The smell of the air brought her back. She thought back painfully to the destruction at Two Rivers, how they quickly fled. Some of the memories came rushing back to her. She squeezed shut her eyes, picturing her burning town and her bloodied fellows.

"Is everyone okay?" Sagacious Zu asked, bringing her back from her memories.

The most immediate memory was they were flying away from Two Rivers. They did not know where to go. It wasn't much of a worry at the time, because flyers from the Imperial City were in the air, shooting at them before they were able to get too far.

"I'm… okay. Just a little shaken up is all," Dawn Star explained, climbing from the rubble and cleaning herself off.

The flyer was hit, and Zu being only a moderate pilot at best, crash-landed the flyer here in the soft, green earth. Wu's entire body throbbed. At least the pain meant she was still alive.

"Wu? Are you all right?" asked Dawn Stars concerned voice. Wu didn't think Dawn Star had enough in her to watch another friend die. Then again, Wu didn't think she had enough left in her to do the same. Still resting on her back, her legs tangled in each other, she raised her hand up in a slight wave.

Sagacious Zu walked over and scooped her up, and placed her back on her feet.

"Thank you," Wu answered shyly, meekly, looking at the floor.

Dawn Star was looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're outside of a small farming town called Tien's Landing," Zu answered matter of factly.

"I've never heard of it," Dawn Star explained, for both herself and Wu.

"There's not much to tell." Zu admitted. "Since the Long Drought, Tien's Landing has know nothing but suffering."

Wu straightened herself and her clothing and stretched her neck and back. She looked over at the fiery remains of the flyer.

"I don't think we're getting _this_ back into the air," Wu mused, stabbing at a part of the rubble with her toe.

"No. And even if we were able to, we wouldn't get very far. Between the Imperial flyers and our lack of a wind map, we're pretty much grounded."

"A wind map?" Wu asked.

"Yes… it's a map of the wind currents in this area. You shouldn't be flying without them."

Wu pondered. This was new to her. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

Sagacious Zu's eyes narrowed, "I didn't think it was an appropriate time," he answered sardonically. "And besides, I didn't think we were going very far. I've already gotten myself into much more then I bargained for."

Wu and Sagacious Zu argued back and forth. Dawn Star was resting against the trunk of a tree quietly. "Where do you think they took Master Li? I am so confused."

Dawn Star made a good point. She began to wonder about what they had seen. "I don't understand. I don't know who could have taken him."

"Lotus Assassins. And their leader, Death's Hand." Zu commented.

The name had been mentioned before, Wu noted. The tattooed man from the boat was called a Lotus Assassin by Master Li. Jin Woo had mentioned them, too. If the Lotus Assassins came to kidnap Master Li, what did that have to do with Gao's men killing the remaining people in Two Rivers? Layers upon layers…

Sagacious Zu looked around the trees, "I don't understand what the Lotus Assassins would want with your Master," he explained simply.

Wu decided she needed to tell them what she knew. "Because Master Li is the Emperor's brother."

"The brother of Sun Hai?" Dawn Star exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

Zu shook his head, "That is entirely impossible. Sun Li was declared a traitor for killing the third brother, Sun Kin. This was at least twenty years ago."

Wu was certain her master told her the truth.

"He told me. And Gao overheard us," Wu defended.

"I cannot believe it."

"We have to go for Master Li. How do we get to him?" Dawn Star begged.

Zu turned back to the flyer. "Firstly, we'll need another flyer. After that, we're going to need a wind map to get anywhere safely."

"Okay… a flyer and a wind map. It sounds easy." Wu answered.

Sagacious Zu laughed at Wu's simplicity. "The Lotus Assassins and the Emperor have possession of all the wind maps and flyers in the Empire."

Wu sighed. Of course this was going to take a while. Wu wondered how Zu seemed to know so much.

"Zu, how do you know all this?"

Zu paused. He looked between her and Dawn Star, keeping his head high. His eyes clouded and he seemed to shrink internally from shame. This man had a burden, a history.

"I used to be a Lotus Assassin."

Wu was shocked. This was getting more complicated by the second. Her first response was to be angry with him. However, she couldn't blame him for the attack on her Master and Two Rivers.

"If you're going to ask, I do not follow them anymore. I disagreed with… their tactics and I deserted them."

Wu, for some reason, believed him. The other Lotus Assassins she had met had gray, plasticy skin and tattoos. Although Zu bore his share of scars and scratches from battle, he did not meet these other two requirements apparently. It explained how he learned to be such a ruthless warrior. Wu assumed that the magic and corrupted these Assassins manifested these other physical attributes. One would have to be incredibly evil to bear markings like those.

"Why?" Wu asked.

Zu shook his head in dismiss. "It's not something I want to share until I feel I can trust you."

"_Me_? Trust me? Sagacious Zu – you're the one who used to be in league with my Master's captors, and you accuse me of having something to hide?"

Wu was flooded with emotions. Zu indeed have a secret, a corrupted past, and something to hide. He seemed to be a closed book as far as she was concerned.

"We're not getting anywhere," Dawn Star complained.

Wu sighed. She took a few steps away to regain her composure.

"We'll go to Tien's Landing a find a camp. There's nothing we can do for your master without a flyer and a wind map. Once we have these things, we can go to the Imperial Palace and rescue your master."

Zu was trying to be gentle. She figured now was not the time to be arguing. Plus, Dawn Star looked so injured and exhausted. She wanted to take her friend aside and comfort her. Mostly, Wu just wanted to fall asleep and wake up and pretend this was all just a bad bad dream.

It was settled then. They didn't have very many options to choose from. "Let's head to Tien's Landing then."

Sagacious Zu nodded. Fixing the location of his staff on his back, he led the way through the grassy pathways.

Wu walked with abreast with Dawn Star a bit behind Zu. She did not want him to hear them.

"Dawn Star… Are you really okay?"

Dawn Star wiped her eye with one of her fingertips. Wu wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "We'll fix it, Dawn Star. I promise. We'll find Master Li, and we'll make everything right."

"I know. I just mourn for our friends back there. Our old way of life. It's gone… gone so quickly."

Wu sighed slightly. She agreed with Dawn Star, but the only way for them to move on was to be strong. "We can mourn them, we will not forget them. But we have to keep ourselves prepared and our minds clear for what is to come."

Dawn Star nodded, "You're right. I just wanted to get it off my chest, you know?"

"Of course, I understand. I'll be here when you want to speak of it again."

"Later, perhaps. For now we should focus on finding a wind map and a flyer capable of flight."

They continued on. They came to Tien's Landing by way of a small, wooden bridge. The land smelled strange, a mixture of stale air and dead trees. The scent hanging in the air reminded Wu of rain.

"We can camp over there," Zu pointed.

They followed him to an old, abandoned stone house on the outskirts of the town. A part of one of the walls was missing, but at least there was a roof. It was cool and damp in the house. Zu gathered some dry leaves and sticks and began to start a fire.

Wu left him to it and led Dawn Star outside of the stone house, their new makeshift campsite, back outside.

"I fear it's only going to get more difficult from here on out." Dawn Star confessed.

Wu nodded.

Then… she started feeling faint. Woozy. As if everything that had happened today was catching up to her in a single moment. Wu felt as if a heavy blanket had been thrown over her. She collapsed.

The gentlewoman spirit from before was hovering over Wu once again.

"Up ahead, a light shines like a beacon in the night. Power calls to you. It is the other piece of the amulet you seek," it was the spirit from the Spirit Cave.

Wu wanted to answer her, but she was again overwhelmed with a feeling inside herself she could not explain. She didn't much understand the spirit's cryptic words, and she was wary as well. Master Li warned her some spirits meant to confused mortals. Wu figured that perhaps this was not necessarily the case with this spirit. The spirit's gaze was pretty and steady.

"Continue the this path, but know that you have been misled."

"What? Misled? By who? By Zu?"

The spirit continued, either avoiding or ignoring Wu's question – or both. "Continue on your path. Find the other pieces of the amulet… One piece is here. The other is control by your enemies. Learn all it will teach you, Spirit Monk."

The woman with the hair like running water began to fade.

Wu awoke.

She was lying on the ground, her feet twisted under her. Her legs had collapsed and she fell down into the earth. She felt embarrassed for a moment when she realized where she was. That emotion of anxiety passed and turned into fear and confusion. Dawn Star was at her side, looking down at her.

"Are you all right? You just collapsed out of nowhere. There was a spirit here – I could feel it! I couldn't see it though, or hear its words."

Wu sat up, Dawn Star offering her support. "I'm fine. She said we need to go to Tien's Landing to find another piece of my amulet," Wu quickly summarized.

Dawn Star didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

Wu realized that she couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes. She looked to the sky. There was still a few hours of midday left before the night would come. They had a few hours to explore Tien's Landing for anything useful, as well as the pieces of the amulet.

On the way to Tien's Landing, outside the gate, Wu took a few steps away from Zu and Dawn Star. She promised to join them in a moment. She thought she heard something following them, and she did not want to alert too much attention.

Wu heard a crash in the distance. She followed the noise.

A woman clad in black jumped off a nearby roof and landed on Wu, taking her down to the ground. The woman in black had a veil covering her face. The only discernable feature in her face were her dark, angry eyes and her well-groomed eyebrows. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She put a sword to Wu's throat.

"Who are you!" the woman in black asked. Her voice was strong yet feminine, "You're one of Death Hand's filthy Lotus Assassins! _He_ should know better then to send his minions out alone! I saw you leave the wreckage today at Two Rivers –"

"I am not a Lotus Assa—"

"Don't waste your few, precious breaths on lies! Death's Hand went too far destroying that town – while Gao the Greater profited on it. My revenge will end with them – but start with you!"

The woman in black brought her sword closer. Wu stopped talking. The metal was touching Wu's neck, so close to her throat. The motion made Wu stop speaking, for fear she'd cut herself on her attacker's blade. She had to get the woman off her. Wu put her foot her foot against the woman's stomach and threw the attacker over her head. The woman in black, however, flipped gracefully in the air and landed easily on her feet.

Wu scrambled up to her feet. The woman in black was standing, facing Wu. Wu dropped into a fighting stance, preparing to defend herself.

The woman in black looked at her closely, apparently studying her movement and her stance.

"Impressive. You're too well trained to be a Lotus Assassin, I can see that now."

Wu cleared her throat and felt the tender skin in her neck. No cuts; maybe a bruise later. "I _tried_ to tell you."

"So you did," the woman in black placated, shrugging. "Still…there's something interesting about the way you fight…" she mused. "Like an you have an opening that's not really there," she finished, trailing off at the end.

Wu didn't understand what she was talking about. Something wrong with the way she fought? This woman was talking nonsense. "Who are you?"

The woman in black shook her head, putting her weapons away and shaking her head. "I'm sorry – we're not that good of friends yet, even if we share a common enemy. Perhaps if you impress me more, we'll be meeting later. You might even have beaten me, if I allowed it."

With that, the woman in black somersaulted back on the roof she fell from, and ran off. Wu was wary about a potential second meeting with this woman. She accused Wu of being a Lotus Assassin, so it was unlikely she was one, or else Wu would have already been dead. The disdain in her voice when the woman in black spoke of the Lotus Assassins convinced her this was the case. And who was Death's Hand?

Brushing the grass off her skin and clothes, Wu caught up with Zu and Dawn Star waiting for her a little bit ahead outside the gate to the town.

Zu looked to her, "You found your way."

"What took you?" Dawn Star asked.

"It was nothing."

The trio walked into Tien's Landing.

Upon their entrance into the town, they stepped to the side to allow a group approaching them pass.

There was an older woman and younger woman walking up to them, towards the gate, their possessions in their arms.

"If you're coming here, strangers, I suggest you turn around and leave now," the older woman explained in Tho Fan.

"Leave?" Wu asked.

The younger woman nodded, "I can't imagine what would bring strangers into Tien's Landing now. If you have any sense in you, you'll just go back the way you came."

Wu was confused, "Why leave?"

"There's nothing left in this town for me or my daughter," the mother explained in Tho Fan. "Tien's Landing is suffering because of the dam. No ships can get in or out – which means no food, no supplies."

"We'd rather take our chances out there then rot away in here," the daughter explained.

"Don't go," Wu started, "I might be able to help –"

"There's not much you can do, unless you close the dam."

"Then I'll close the dam."  
The mother and daughter looked at each other and laughed.

The mother stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I am Yifong," she bowed. "This is my daughter, Fuyoa."

Fuyoa bowed.

"We don't mean to laugh, stranger. It's just usually in this day and age, no one wants to help other people anymore."

"I'm not a regular person," Wu defended.

Yifong shook her head. "Even if you could close the dam… No – I doubt Minister Sheng would let you near it." She thought. Yifong appeared to reconsider. "No, we'll take our chances out there."

Wu looked at Zu, who shrugged.

"I'll let you be on your way, then."

The trio stepped to the side and allowed passage for Fuyoa and Yifong. Wu had a pretty bad feeling that the first two people in Tien's Landing she crossed were leaving. Was this town that bad?

"Apparently Tien's Landing has suffered much since the Long Drought. Even after all these years…" he reminded.

Dawn Star was looking around. There wasn't much to see. There was a few huts, they relatively in bad shape. Tien's Landing was along the coast, and the entire east side of the town touched the ocean. However, Wu assumed, because of the "dam" Yifong had explained about, the water level was very low. It wasn't even high enough to sit on the dock and fish.

"There's a tea house up ahead. Maybe we should ask about a flyer or a wind map in there?" Dawn Star suggested.

It was a sound plan. Someone had to know something. Wu led the way to the teahouse. Zu was acting complacent. Wu could tell that Zu was used to be withdrawn and did not like being involved with Dawn Star and herself as much as he was.

Wu wasn't sure. Zu proved himself to be a powerful ally. He was an excellent, adept warrior. He had knowledge of the land that Dawn Star and herself severely lacked. However, his past as a Lotus Assassin bothered her greatly; as well as his ability to let everyone know he carried a burden, but would refuse to talk about it.

Still, they would not have gotten this far without Zu. They would not have been able to pilot the flyer without him.

They stepped into the teahouse. Wu immediately recognized the smell of tea. The building was warm, from the lit lights and the steeped tea. There were people sitting on the ground, across from each other at short tables. Wu noticed a small group of people in the middle of the room.

A lone woman was being approached by three men.

"Step aside, woman. You should know better then to get in our way."

The woman, who appeared to be in her forties at least, was not afraid of the men. She had short hair clipped close to her head, and a linen wrap holding her short hair back. She had deep lines around her gray eyes.

"The others of Tien's Landing may cower at your words, but they do not work on me," the woman answered.

The leader of these bandits looked at his two partners. "We'll just have to convince you then." One of the bandits took out a staff and flipped it around.

They moved in to attack her.

Wu stepped forward to help defend this older woman. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, intent on breaking up the conflict.

They ignored her and continued to close in on the elder woman, who appear to be unphased. She raised her hands and dodged the first attacked, punching the other across the face.

Wu jumped into the battle, working on picking off the third attacked while this other woman easily handled the first two.

When all the men were down, the woman approached her. "Thank you, young one, for intervening. Not many people around here would do something like that."

"I couldn't just watch them attack you."

"I see." The elder woman said, looking at Wu intently.

"Hui!" Zu exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again, Zu."

Wu and Dawn Star shared a bewildered look.

"You… know each other?" Wu asked, looking between Hui and Zu. Zu's face had softened considerably. Wu never saw him like this before.

"I did as you asked, Zu. The child is safe –"

"I know. You did well Hui. I followed you. I wanted to make sure she had been given a good home. Thank you."

Wu raised an eyebrow. A child? A female child? Did these two have a past together? Hui and Zu apparently knew each other well enough to pick each other out of a crowd. Dawn Star shrugged, clearly as confused as Wu.

"You two… had a child together?" Wu asked, slightly embarrassed.

Zu's gaze hardened once again. "No. It was an orphan child I found. I knew Hui was a soldier and would able to find the child a home."

Hui remained silent.

"I left once I knew the child had a home and a full stomach. There's nothing more to it then that."

Hui nodded in agreement. "As Sagacious Zu mentioned, my name is Hui," the elder woman bowed deeply, changing the subject. "Sagacious Zu is an honorable man. He might not be a good man, but he is especially an honorable one," she mused looking his direction, her eyes clouding with, perhaps, memories of the past. "Tell me, young one. Who is your master?"

Wu bowed respectfully in return. "Master Li of Two Rivers."

Hui's eyes brightened. "Then you are the one whom I seek," Hui explained, studying Wu.

One of Wu's eyebrows went skyward.

"You are Li's protégé. I have waited for you to come for fifteen years. Your master had predicted something might happen to him if he was found out. The Glorious Strategist was always prepared for everything."

"Then it's true the Emperor's brother Sun Li still lives?" Zu asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Sun Li lives still. I was one of his soldiers. I was given orders to remain here and wait for you. It's been such a long time. He left me information to pass to you, but I was told to give it in a very specific way."

Wu nodded. She felt a little better, knowing that Master Li had been prepared. She also felt a bit of relief being able to take knowledge and advice from someone who might be able to set her on the right path.

"The other piece of your amulet – there's three total – is here, nearby. It is in the ruins to the west of the town. You might have seen the sturdy gate when you passed through."

Wu vaguely recalled seeing a gate. Then again, she had seen so many different things in the past few hours, she wasn't sure anymore.

"The gate is locked. Minister Sheng has the key. You'll have to discuss that matter with him."

"What more can you tell about Master Li?" Dawn Star interjected.

"There isn't much to say. All I know is that your master and the emperor did not get along. Listen: let me explain why.

"There are many layers in the Celestial Bureaucracy, the forces which control all things. The Spirit Monks at Dirge once worshipped a deity known as the Water Dragon, one member of the Celestial Bureaucracy. She was a spirit that was able to take a variety of forms. When the Long Drought hit, many people expected the Water Dragon to help."

Wu nodded, following the story. This was vaguely similar to what Master Li had explained. Now, it was beginning to have a new relevance.

"Everyone knew that the Water Dragon governed many aspects, including the flow of the water. However, the Spirit Monks explained that the Water Dragon said that the Long Drought was a part of the way of things, a part of the Great Wheel of Life.

"The Emperor Sun Hai, not content with the answer he received, seiged the Temple at Dirge. However, he did more then just siege the Temple and slaughter the Spirit Monks. The Emperor took the Water Dragon's physical body as a trophy to his palace. Soon after, the drought ended. Despite his defilement of the Temple at Dirge, many people had soon forgotten, because they felt the Emperor's actions had brought stability and water back to the Jade Empire.

"The Emperor Sun Hai, enraged with your Master for his lack of support at the battle, quickly called Sun Li a traitor to the cause. Sun Kin, the third brother, had been killed during the battle, and Sun Hai used this to frame your master and deem him a traitor.

"Once Sun Hai made a case against Sun Li, the Emperor searched high and low for your teacher. When he did not come back, the Emperor found your master's wife, who was then with child. The Emperor sent the Lotus Assassins to your master's wife, and slaughtered her and her unborn baby."

"No wonder Master Li dislikes the Emperor so much!" Dawn Star exclaimed, shocked at the story. "What they did to him was terrible!"

Wu was amazed. Why didn't Master Li tell her any of this? Perhaps the memory was too much for Master Li to bear. Besides, Master Li never spoke of his personal life. Wu never knew anything about him other then his demeanor as a teacher.

"The amulet, the one from Dirge," Hui began again, "has been broken into three pieces. You already have one. The Lotus Assassins already control a second piece. There is one more piece, hidden in the ruins west of Tien's Landing. However, the Lotus Assassins arrived here yesterday and began exploring the ruins, undoubtedly searching for another piece of your amulet."

"What does the amulet do exactly? Why is it so important?"

"The amulet allows one to use essence gems, as well as focus the power of the Water Dragon. You cannot allow the amulet to fall into the hands of the Lotus Assassins. You must go to the ruins as soon as possible and recover your amulet!"

It seemed as though their next move would be decided then. "Then that is what we will do. We will travel to the ruins and find the piece of my amulet."

Hui nodded, looking around the room cautiously. "A wise choice."

"Why don't you accompany us?" Wu asked. She certainly wouldn't have minded Hui's company. She was an excellent fighter, and Wu thought there might have been more things about battle and Master Li that she could learn from Hui.

Sadly, Hui shook her head. "No… I've waited fifteen long years to finish my duty. Now, it is time for me to go, to rest. However, before I go, I would like to teach you a fighting style that your master requested I show you. When we are completed here, you should head to the highest point of Tien's Landing, and seek out Minister Sheng."

Wu, Dawn Star, and Zu exited the teahouse with new knowledge.

"Hui said we should be looking for Minister Sheng." Dawn Star reminded.

"You two go. I will go back to the campsite and look out for our safety there," Sagacious Zu explained.

Before Dawn Star had a chance to stall him with her words, he turned away from the teahouse, left the town gate, and returned to their campsite.

"Do you think he means to leave us here?" Dawn Star asked.

"Where could be possibly go?"

"There's something about him, Wu. I can't quite put my finger on. He seems familiar – and yet, he seems so torn."

Wu nodded her head, "I know. He's quite a mysterious one – and a former Lotus Assassin, no doubt!"

"I sense we have nothing to fear from him. If he meant to do something, he already had ample amount of chances."

"I think the revelation that Master Li is the emperor's brother might keep him around long enough," Wu predicted.

"We're better off with him as an ally then an enemy."

"You're right. We should find Minister Sheng. We still have to work on finding a flyer and a wind map. "

Dawn Star nodded. "Lead the way. Hui said Minister Sheng was at Tien's Landing at the highest point." She looked around and pointed upwards toward the northwest. "Look, atop that hill there. I see some houses. Perhaps he'll be up there."

"Let's head over then."

Dawn Star and Wu walked towards the hill.

Sagacious Zu's estimate of the pitiful town wasn't far off. The people of the town were thin, haggard. They wore dirty linen and amused themselves in strange ways. There were people sitting on the pier fishing, but the water wasn't high enough for their rods. Children ran around, throwing mud at each other.

There was no school here, no revelry. The only place that seemed to have any excitement about it was the teahouse. And usually everyone went there to get drunk, probably to forget about their terrible lives in Tien's Landing.

Dawn Star and Wu began the climb up the hill.

It is possible that the drought, twenty years ago, could still be affecting this town? Tien's Landing was so remote from anything else, Wu figured no one in the entire Jade Empire cared enough to aid it.

Wu found it strange, on that note, that there would be someone here acting Minister at all. This meant they inserted some governmental man who was a liaison between Tien's Landing and the rest of the Empire. If Minister Sheng had been here for a while, which Wu suspected, he apparently wasn't very good at his job.

There was a few small huts atop the green hill. Wu saw a large cart resting on the ground without a beast nearby to pull it. In front of the cart was a man dressed in a long, silken, black robe. He had a long beard and a long moustache, and a tall, boxy hat atop his head.

Wu bowed before the man, who looked at her curiously. "Good day. Are you Minister Sheng?"

The governmental man bowed back, nodding his head at Dawn Star. "I am."

"I was hoping you might be able to give me some information, sir?"

"Minister Sheng will tell you what he can."

Wu was slightly distracted by his strange use of the third person. "I am not from around here, sir. My flyer crashed outside the town and –"

"Oh!" Lamented the minister, "Minister Sheng knew that you probably weren't the team he asked for from the palace. I don't understand why the Emperor put me in charge here, and then the Empire just pretends I don't exist."

"No – I'm sorry." Wu began, trying to get the conversation back under control. "I wasn't sent from the palace. However, I want to help you. I need to get into the ruins."

"The ruins? You mean to close the dam?"

"The dam?"

"The only was Minister Sheng would consider giving the key to the ruins, even if he was allowed to – which the Emperor and the Lotus Assassins strictly prohibit, would be if some brave woman wanted to close the dam and save Tien's Landing forever…" he explained in a long breath.

"Well, I – hey! Did you just hand me the key?" she asked when he pushed the key into her palm.

Minister Sheng put his finger over his lip to silence her. "Of course I didn't give you the key – why would I do something like that? The Lotus Assassins would kill me."

Now, Wu already was committed. To go down into the ruins, she also had to close the dam. She felt sorry for all these people, and resolved in that moment to help them.

"So…" Dawn Star began. "If someone was to maybe… _consider_ going into the ruins and close the damn – which we aren't –"

"Naturally." Minister Sheng said in passing.

"—what would we have to do?" she finished.

"It's simple actually. There's a small lever in the ruins, with a gem for a switch. When the gem is removed from the stand, the gates will open. If someone were to destroy that gem, then the dam could never close again, and Tien's Landing will never be dried out again."

"I understand." Wu said, and Sheng nodded his appreciation.

"Was there anything else I could help you with?"

Wu recalled the flyers. "Actually, sir, I need to know where I can find a flyer and a wind map. Do you have any information on any of these things?"

"You are indeed a strange one. No one can get flyers now. The only people who have flyers are Gao the Greater's men and the Lotus Assassins. They also confiscated and burned all the wind maps in the empire within the past few months. The likelihood of you finding either of these things is pretty slim."

"Please sir, you must know _something._" Dawn Star persisted.

Minister Sheng tugged on his beard nervously.

"All I know is that Gao the Greater's men have flyers. They're docked currently at a small island across the river from Tien's Landing. The dam, causing the water to be low, exposed this small island, but it also trapped Gao and his pirates there. They only way for them to get in or out is by flyer."

So… Gao's father was so close – and he had a flyer! Wu figured they'd probably have to go drop in on him and borrow one. They were still short going to have to get a wind map.

Wu decided to take things one at a time. Hui insisted she go to the ruins as soon as possible to locate the other piece of her amulet. And then Wu decided she could worry about getting to the island later. The day was starting to grow later, there was few hours of daylight left.

"Thank you for the information, Minister Sheng." She bowed, and Sheng bowed in return. Dawn Star bowed and well.

They turned to leave.

"Let's head to the ruins and find the amulet. Once that's done, we have to quickly find a flyer and split before we alert Gao's men and the Lotus Assassins." Wu explained.

They began heading back over to the town gate. The entrance to the ruins was closer to where they had crashed the flyer.

Dawn Star followed beside her, but seemed pensive.

"Something on your mind, my friend?" Wu prodded.

Dawn Star looked over to Wu. "I was just thinking about Gao, and all that. How he thought he was doing me a favor. What if I had been there? I was just thinking about Two Rivers again."

Sympathizing with her friend, she looked at the path ahead to distract herself. The pain was fresh to Wu as well. Wu thought it would be good to give Dawn Star something to distract her mind with.

"Dawn Star – what do you feel in this place? The spirits?"

Dawn Star seemed to reach out with her sense. "As we approach the ruins, I feel the spirits are in great pain. I sense something else here as well."

"Something else?"

"Something like demons, maybe."

They reached the large, sturdy gate. The point of no return.

Wu took the large metal key and unlocked the door. She pushed the heavy door in and she and Dawn Star stepped inside. Wu had a look around, and saw a Lotus Assassin talking to an overgrown rat.

She and Dawn Star ducked behind a large rock to hide and watched the conversation. The Lotus Assassin commanded the Rat Demon to search for the amulet piece. So Hui was right! The other amulet piece was here! The Rat Demon would lead her right to it. The demon made some noises, and then the Lotus Assassin followed the only path and walked off.

Wu waited until he was far enough away to emerge. The simple demon, which basically looked like an overgrown city rat, walked upright on it legs, its short arms sticking out awkwardly from his body.

The rat demon was relatively short, basically reaching up to Wu's kneecap.

Wu nodded at Dawn Star and they left their cover and took the long way up the path around the back of the ruined houses to avoid alerting the rat demon.

"I sense… something. A strange presence here." Dawn Star whispered.

Wu was focused on her immediate enemy, the rat demon. The demon wobbled into a small house, and Wu followed, resting her fingertips on the hilt of her sword. She entered the house behind the rat demon. He was facing the wall, digging at the floor, sniffing the dirt.

Wu tiptoed behind him and brought her foot down on his toe. The rat demon squealed and tried to release his tail from under Wu's foot. She raised her sword and put it under the demon's neck.

"No! You no kill rat demon!" it began, speaking in a whiny, high-pitched voice. "Rat demon tell secret!"

"What kind of secret?" Wu asked.

"Rat demon looking for stone here! Pretty stone! It up ahead in the wall of the ruined building!"

Wu pushed her sword tip closer to the rat demon's neck.

"No kill rat demon! Rat demon leave! Promise! Leave if you not kill!"

Wu turned to Dawn Star to see what she thought.

"He's telling the truth."

"If you'll leave this place and never come back, I will let you go."

"Rat demon leave! Yes! The children here scare rat demon!"

The children?

"_That's_ what I feel…" Dawn Star said softly.

"Go then, and never return to this place." Wu said, lifting the front of her foot, leaving the heel on the floor. The rat demon snatched his tail from her and waddled off towards the gate, and out of site.

"This used to be an orphanage! That's what it's a ruin of!"

"An orphanage?"

"I feel the spirits of children here. Children that once lived that died in a terrible way…"

"What happened?"

"The place flooded."

It seemed strange. How would the place flood when the dam closed and Tien's Landing in short supply of water?

"It was a long time ago. We should continue, I shouldn't distract you with my useless ruminations."

Dawn Star started up the path. Useless?

"Dawn Star, don't say that. You're not useless. How could you even think that?"

She was a few steps ahead and turned back to look at Wu. Her face was serious. "I've done nothing constructive with my powers other then distract you." Dawn Star continued up the path.

Wu investigated the wall the Rat Demon referred to, and saw it had been blown open with explosives. The wall seemed to be tampered with, and Wu assumed the Lotus Assassins had been here first. They needed to continue on.

Wu walked up the path and rejoined her. They continued up the path together. "You're not useless. Stop saying things like that."

"Sorry." Dawn Star conceded.

They walked across a wide, wooden bridge and found a small child standing before them. This child, despite Dawn Star's early explanations, seemed entirely human. The child laughed heartily.

"You should leave," began the child, "the Guardian is coming, and the Guardian is really upset."

"Little girl, who are you?"

She was dressed in pink robes, a blue skirt. Her hair was parted in pigtails. She appeared to be no more than six or seven years old. What a strange place for a little girl!

"Child, would you like us to get you help? How did you get here?"

The girl laughed again.

Dawn Star and Wu shared a frightened look.

"Oh no! Now the Guardian's here!" She sighed. "You've made him upset. I warned you that you should leave, but you just wanted to keep talking!"

Then, the little girl began running away from at the bridge, towards a large patch of grass ahead of them. The sky above her clouded. A large black cloud came over her, and she smiled. Lightning flashed and struck the ground by the little girl's feet.

One of the bolts of lightning struck the little girl.

However, the girl transformed into a different type of creature all together. It was a large beast that came charging at her. It had the body of a lion, the head of a beast, and deep set, wide eyes. There was two horns sticking out of his head, and a third protruding from his chin. He teeth were sharp and bared.

The monster was easily twice Wu's side, it not taller. Dawn Star gasped when he lifted one of his huge claws and brought it down on Wu.

Wu grabbed Dawn Star, who had been next to her, and tumbled to the side. Leaving Dawn Star on the floor, Wu stood and tore her weapon from her waist, raising it at the creature.

"You are here to steal the amulet piece!"

The creature spoke in a strange voice, it echoed around her and filled her mind. However, the creature did not speak a language that Wu ever heard before. The words entered her mind and was translated in her head as she heard them. It was very strange indeed.

The creature swung at Wu again, and she easily rolled away.

"Wait, please!" Wu begged.

Another swipe. Another close dodge.

Wu decided she would have to get the monster's attention another way.

The next time he went to swipe at her, she rolled in-between his leg, springing off her feet behind him. Because of his size, it took him longer to turn around. She cut his skin, only a minor flesh wound to show the dangerous potential of her position, and then she flipped away.

The creature put one of his hands to his bloodied back.

"You… you are different," he began, speaking in the strange voice, the strange language that instantly translated itself in her mind. "You are the one!"

Wu put away her sword, but was still prepared for battle.

"You are the Spirit Monk! The one the amulet was meant for!"

Wu's heart skipped a beat. This creature was the Guardian of the amulet!

"You have the piece?"

"I _had_ the piece. The Lotus Assassins came and played tricks on me with their weapons and their equipment! They took the piece." He looked shamefully at the ground. "I did manage to kill one of them," he began, pointing towards a bloodied, black and red clothed bandit with gray skin. "Two others took it and left me here. I have failed."

"Don't worry. We'll get it back."

Dawn Star was still on the floor, watching the creature with shock and disbelief. Wu crossed back over to Dawn Star, keeping her gaze fixed on the creature, and helped her friend up from the ground. "I'm sorry for pushing you," Wu apologized.

Smiling, Dawn Star shook her head. "It's probably the second or third time you've saved my life," she explained, her dark eyes shining brightly. They shared a quick smirk.

"My name is Chai Ka," he bowed. "I am the Guardian of the amulet. However – I am not any longer."

"Greetings, Chai Ka. I am Wu the Lotus Blossom, and this is Dawn Star. Tell me, who was that child?"

Chai Ka stood fully erect, gaining a foot at least. "She is my anchor to this world."

Dawn Star looked Wu and they shrugged.

"Your anchor?"

"I am not of this world," he explained. "Wild Flower is the vessel through which I can travel in your world. I cannot stay in this form in your world for long. It pains me and weakens me greatly. And I have already failed to protect the amulet for you."

Wu cut him off. "I'm sure the Lotus Assassins will be back soon," Wu thought of going to their island across the way and finding them, maybe finding her amulet, and at least finding a flyer.

"Forgive me… I haven't the strength to stay in this form."

Wu made to reply, and Chai Ka stepped away. The clouds gathered once more, and the form shrank back into the mold of the small, giggling child. The girl approached them and came up to Wu. She had a high-pitched child's voice and she appeared to be in good humor.

"The Guardian says that he will accompany you. He said that he likes you and your friend Dawn Star very much. I love making new friends!"

Dawn Star smiled at Wild Flower.

"The Guardian also asked me to give this to you," Wild Flower said, reaching into the pack on her back. She plunged her arm into the bag and searched. She withdrew her hand and placed a cylinder in Wu's palm.

"Thank you. What is it?"

It was a strange stone and glass cylinder.

"The Guardian says you'll be needing it. He said it's a power source."

Wu had no idea what it was for, but it seemed important. She handed the piece back to Wild Flower, and asked her to keep it safe in her pack. The girl complied.

"The dam." Dawn Star reminded.

"Ah, yes." Wu breathed.

She had gotten so distracted with her encounter with Wild Flower and Chai Ka she almost forgot her promise to Minister Sheng.

Behind Wild Flower was an archway with a flight of steps that led down. Wu decided that the machine that controlled the dam must be back there. There was a drawbridge that led back into Tien's Landing next to them as well, as if at one time this machine was controlled by the people of the town at will.

Dawn Star came and stood beside Wild Flower. "Let's finish this up."

Wu ducked under the archway and trotted down the stairs. There was a machine imbedded into the earthen wall with a jade colored stone inside it. Wu remember Sheng explaining that if one destroyed the stone, the dam could not be tampered with by the Lotus Assassins again.

Wu pulled the stone from the socket and threw it onto the stone floor. It broke into two chunks. She used her toe to kick the broken shards into the water. The ground began to shake. Wu grabbed onto the machine to steady herself. She looked at the dam wall in the distance. It was barely visible.

A series of small windows in the dam opened, and water was rapidly seeping back in towards Tien's Landing. The water level under her was rising as well. The water was getting choppy and waves were forming in the distance from the changes in the earth.

Wu climbed up the steps, taking a few at a time, and regained Dawn Star and Wild Flower. "Let's head back to the town. Much of the low grounds are about to flood."

The females crossed the bridge into Tien's Landing.

Back at the campsite, Sagacious Zu was standing before the fire, warming himself. He had gone out during the day and purchased supplies. There was blankets rolled in cylinders sitting in a pile in a corner. There was a bit of food and glass bottles by the blankets.

"You've opened the dam, the people of Tien's Landing are amazed," Zu explained.

"Hopefully they'll start seeing better times."

"Did you find what Hui sent you to the ruins for?"

"Not yet. I'm sure it'll turn up."

The fire helped to warm the room and cast an orange glow on everything. The burning smelt woody and reminded Wu of Two Rivers. She looked at Dawn Star, who was sitting on the ground, wrapping herself up in one of the blankets. Wild Flower had done the same, and had already fallen asleep.

Wu went and sat next to Dawn Star, while Zu took a step outside and stretched.

"Want to talk?" she asked in hush tones, trying not to wake Wild Flower.

Dawn Star smiled. "I didn't have anything pressing on my mind, though your company is always welcome."

"You seem like you're doing better."

"I think so. I'm coming to terms with what's going on. Although I don't like it, and I never thought I would miss the life at Two Rivers so much, I'm sure that we'll make everything better in time."

"You sound convinced."

"Why? You're not, Wu? I'm surprised. You're usually the strong one in this relationship."

Wu laughed curtly, and shrugged, "You've known me long enough to know I'm soft."

The flames danced in Dawn Star's eyes. She seemed to be doing better, getting over the shock from before. Wu knew that even though Dawn Star was a strong woman, she was sensitive – and the things going on lately with the spirits was most likely frightening her. Wu remembered their childhood in Two Rivers with Smiling Mountain, Master Li – and the other students. Wu remembered she and Dawn Star were always together for as long as she could remember. Both Dawn Star and she were orphans at the school, so they naturally bonded.

However, Wu also remembered as children, Dawn Star whispering that she saw spirits, and she held discourse with things that no one else could see. Many people in Two Rivers, especially the other students in the school, avoided Dawn Star. Dawn Star was her best friend, despite her strange ability.

"Dawn Star… how did you ever get that name?" Wu asked, realizing she never knew must about her friend's past – of the lack of a past.

Dawn Star looked incredulous. "I never told you?"

"Don't think so."

Sagacious Zu had reentered the ruined house and sat in a corner far from them. Wu noticed, though, that Zu had his eyes fixed on Dawn Star. It wasn't so much in a lustful or dangerous look, but there was something more paternal in his gaze.

"My name came down to me because, according to the story, the night I was born, there was red streaks in the sky before the dawn. It doesn't matter anyway, because I was abandoned and all I remember was being in Two Rivers."

"That sounds beautiful."

Dawn Star's paused before she shrugged. "I'm not so sure about it. Once I was old enough to speak and began to talk about the spirits I saw, many people felt that the fire in the sky might have been a bad omen, not a good one."

"Let them have their opinions. They don't know you as I do."

"Having your company does well for my nerves."

"Unfortunately, you'll probably have to deal with Sagacious Zu's exciting company for a while. I should go and finish up our business with Minister Sheng. I'm sure he'll want his key back for the ruins so this entire business with the dam can be handled," she explained, pointing out Zu with her chin.

"Good idea." Zu started, purposefully ignoring her jests. "I'm sure the Minister will pay you as well. We could use the money, for supplies and such."

"Yes. What should our next move be?"

"Please say going to sleep!" Dawn Star breathed softly.

Wu looked out the wall with the gaping hole and noticed the sun had almost completed its plunge into the horizon. There would be less than an hour of light left before the stars appeared.

"We still need to worry about getting a flyer," Zu reminded.

"We don't have any leads, either." Dawn Star noted.

However, Wu remembered that Minister Sheng had mentioned the island of the pirates. They had flyers. Wu knew she would have to go there and permanently borrow a flyer from the pirates. Then she still needed a wind map.

"Look – I'm gonna go talk to the Minister. Hopefully, with the money he gave us, we can buy our information or find a way to acquire a flyer," Wu mused. "Dawn Star, why don't you stay and get some rest? I can tell you're exhausted."

Dawn Star wrapped herself up in blankets and went to lay across the ground by Wild Flower in apparent agreement.

Sagacious Zu threw Wu a distrustful look. Wu decided to placate him.

"I need to talk to the Minister. Zu, you can stay with Dawn Star and maybe learn how to communicate effectively. I won't be long." Wu lied.

"Don't take too long."

Wu turned and walked out of the half broken door.

Although their campsite was adequate, it was on the outskirts of Tien's Landing. It was a short walk back to the gate of Tien's Landing. Wu decided she would quickly see the Minister and hopefully collect some money. It nothing else, she needed to return the key to him before the Lotus Assassins in the area caught wind of anything too suspicious.

Then, Wu decided she would take the money and hire a sailor in Tien's Landing to take her on a one-way trip across the lake to the distant pirate island. Zu and Dawn Star would be enraged if they realized she was going to infiltrate the pirate's lair by herself, but she needed to get it done. Plus – she was better off doing it at night then in bright day.

She would be more effective by herself. Zu and Dawn Star were able to hold their own in battle, but this type of infiltration required more stealth and surprise which a party of her fighters would complicate.

Before she came to the gate, Wu heard a noise. She stopped and began to survey the land, although it was starting to get dark. Her visibility was slightly reduced.

The woman clad in black emerged by jumping off a tall platform of rocks, landing gracefully across from Wu.

"Very impressive," the woman in black said, pacing up to Wu and stepping around her, "you have managed to survive. I might have use for someone as… impetuous as you."

Wu was wary of a second meeting with this veiled woman in black armor. "Who are you?"

The woman in black bowed. "You may call me Silk Fox. I apologize for attacking you before – you must understand I believed you in league with my enemy. I am clearly mistaken. A Lotus Assassin would lack your skill, as Death Hand keeps his minions docile. And furthermore, a Lotus Assassin would not have repaired the dam."

"How did you know about the dam?"

"I have my ways; this is a small town. And now there is something you should tell me. Information in exchange for information." She paused, raising one of her eyebrows towards Wu. Silk Fox took a step to Wu, their faces getting closer. "I told you who I am – now I want to know who that old man was taken from Two Rivers is."

"He's my teacher, Master Li." Wu didn't want to tell this woman the whole truth until she knew the woman in black could be trusted.

"You," Silk Fox began vehemently, gabbing a finger in Wu's face, "mix truth with lies! He must be more then a teacher from some backwoods school for Death's Hand to be so interested in him."

Silk Fox paused, withdrawing her hand and her passion. "Still – you have told me what I asked. I have some more information for you as well. I'm sure you plan on going to the Imperial City to go to your master's aid?"

Wu nodded once.

"It would take you seasons to reach the Imperial City by land or water. The quickest way is with a flyer. I cannot help you with getting a flyer – but I do know the location of a wind map."

Wu's heart flipped in her chest. "Where?"

Silk Fox seemed emotionless. Wu had a feeling she smiled, as her silk veil shuffled a bit by her lips. Her eyes softened. "Southwest of Tien's Landing is a forest. Seek our Lord Yun at a settlement in the forest. He recently petitioned the Lotus Assassins for a copy of a wind map, and I believe they allowed him one. However, Lotus Assassins are swarming the forest, making sure he does not abuse the privilege."

Lord Yun, southwest forest. Seemed clear cut. Wu had no idea how Silk Fox would have this information, but Wu decided she was probably being honest. "I see, thank you. Silk Fox, why don't you accompany me? I could use someone of your skill, and it seems like we're already working towards the same end."

Silk Fox released a curt laugh. "My path takes me elsewhere. However, if you do make it to the Imperial City, I might come and contact you again if I find a use for your skill."

Wu didn't say anything. Wu decided she was better an ally then an enemy.

Silk Fox bowed. "Good luck – though you're going to need a lot more than luck to get to the Imperial City. Don't forget – Lord Yun at the Forest to the south."

"I will not forget."

Silk Fox took a few steps, jumped up onto a roof again, and was off, out of Wu's sight before Wu could say another word.

Minister Sheng was incredibly surprised that Wu came back with the key. He was so happy that the problem in Tien's Landing would start working themselves out thanks to the return of the water and the opening of the dam.

Minister Sheng also handed Wu a considering sum of silver, explaining that the money was allotted to the restoration of Tien's Landing. When Wu asked about the sailors, the Minister explained that at the moment the water levels were high enough, many of the sailors left the town, able to float their boats out to the ocean and to other parts of the empire. The sailors were gone – that was her last chance to getting over to the pirate's island.

Wu was crestfallen. However, the Minister suggest that Wu check in the teahouse in the main square of the town. Perhaps any remaining sailors would be in there?

Wu leaned against the wicker bar in the teahouse, her back to the patrons. It was getting late. Night had just come across the sky.

Turning to face the tea steeper and bartender, Wu placed a few silver on the bar and let her fingertip rest on it. She pushed it closer to the bartender and refused to lift her finger, but made sure to catch his attention. "I'm looking for a sailor."

The bartender waddled over and looked at her finger and the money, and then back at her eyes. He froze, and then looked around the room frantically. He searched the faces of the people in the teahouse.

"There, see? At the top of the steps there? That man's named Ru the Boatswain. He's always here, drinking himself into an oblivion. He used to ferry people in and out of Tien's Landing for a living before the dam problem a few years ago. Since the dam problems, he just gets drunk all the time."

A potential drunken sailor? This was only slightly reassuring.

Wu released her grip on the money and passed it onto the man for his information, dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you."

She continued up the steps, a tall flight that went straight up, and found a heavyset man with long pants and no shirt. Across his left eye was a patch. He had a goatee and a long tail of greasy facial hair hanging off his chin, wrapped in a blue ribbon. His eyes were red, and glassy – and he reeked like cheap wine. The man was standing against a window, staring out at the night.

Wu cleared her throat, clearing her senses of the bitter, cheap wine. "Pardon me, are you Ru the Boatswain?"

The man's head perked up when we heard his name, and he swirled around clumsily to meet her. Finding a young woman, his interest seemed to perk immediately. "Who wants to know?" he asked, slurring.

"I'm looking to hire a sailor to ship me across the sound over to the pirate island."

Ru the Boatswain laughed heartily. He brought one of his large paws up to his face and wiped his forehead and balding head. He considered her, Wu wasn't sure if it was because he was thoughtfully considering her, or just drunk.

"Why ask me? I'm a failure as a sailor and just a drunk."

_Wonderful – a depressed drunk._ She thought. "You're not washed up, Ru. You just need to lay off the wine so much. The dam was opened, and everything's going to get better," she explained, attempting to charm and persuade him, clasping one of her palms on his meaty shoulder.

"The dam? … It's opened?"

"Yes, earlier today."

He sighed. "I guess that means I can start ferrying people in and out of Tien's Landing again."

"That's right," she explained, flashing a genuine smile. The charming was working – he was getting more malleable. "Now, I can be your first customer. Wouldn't that be grand?"

"I don't know. I'm still considered such a failure around Tien's Landing."

"You can change that, Ru. Let me help you. Ferry me across the sound and I will make sure when I get back I tell everyone how excellent of a sailor you are."

"You'd do that? For me?" he asked, stumbling.

"Of course. Prove to everyone they're wrong about you, Ru the Boatswain, that you're not just some washed up has been."

"I'll do it," he answered in determination.

Wu reached into her coin purse, offering him some silver. "Here's half the money. Meet me at the end of the northeastern most dock with your boat in ten minutes. Is that enough time? When I get across the sound, you'll have the rest of your money."

Ru nodded. He took one more long drag from his wine bottle, and placed it on the windowsill. It wobbled and fell loudly to the ground, spilling the remaining wine on the wooden floor. The bitter scent of the wine rose around Wu again, and her stomach lurched from the smell and the anticipation.

Ru descended the stairs and disappeared out the door of the teahouse, while an exasperated waitress dropped to her hands and knees and began cleaning up the wine. Wu glanced out the window. It was going to be an interesting night.

Wu gave Ru the Boatswain the time he needed to prepare his boat. She went to the back of the teahouse, to a dark corner, and sat on the floor, closing her eyes, preparing and centering herself. She listened to the chirping crickets while the scent of old earth filled her nose.

The sun had completely left the sky. Wu assumed it was probably about four hours before midnight. She needed to get going. She rose from the ground, brushing the grass from her bottom and her legs. Walking towards the dock she appointed for the meetings, she noticed that many in Tien's Landing had withdrawn into their houses, most likely in fear of what could potentially happen if the Lotus Assassins, or pirates from across the sound, came by.

Nearing the dock, she spotted the heavyset untying the boat from the stakes in the dock. Wu's heart flipped happily when she saw he came. Wu didn't distrust the man, but she assumed he might take the money and buy more alcohol – or simply fall asleep. Luckily, he arrived, and Wu intended to keep her promise as well as he did.

Wu bowed, her hands before her, "Thank you for coming, Ru."

The man stood up from bending down, stretching and arching the kinks from his back. "I'll take you over when you're ready," he began, sounding slightly sobered. Wu assumed that ten minutes wasn't enough for the man to sober up, but he sounded altered enough. "The water is a little rougher then normal, I guess from the dam opening. I'm sure the pirates you encounter are going to be a Hell of a lot rougher then the waves."

Wu nodded, "You don't need to worry about me once I get there. I just need to get to the island, and you may return," she explained, giving as few details as possible. She had no choice but to get a flyer. She figured once she stole a flyer, she could use it to fly back to Tien's Landing. Although Sagacious Zu's explanation of how to the use of the flyer was far from thorough, she knew she would be able to handle herself.

"For what it's worth, if the pirates slit your throat and toss you into the sound – if your body washes up on the shore, I'll be sure you get a proper burial."

Wu let loose a small chuckle. "Thanks, Ru. I promise, that won't be an issue," She explained confidently. She was too close now to getting what she needed, she wasn't going to let some pirates stand in her way.

"I'm ready to go when you are," Ru explained. They climbed into the boat.

Wu stood on the shore of the island. Ru had explained there was more to the island, however some of the lowlands had flooded since the water level was rising with the dam opening. Wu figured the bulk of the pirates she would have met here left to seek higher ground.

Staying close to the rocks and following the path ahead, she found that the pirates had built a base here in the rock and up among the trees. Slowly and quietly infiltrating past some of the oblivious pirates standing guard, she found a flight of stairs in a corner.

Quickly ascending the stairs, she saw the rooms ahead grow bright, as if there was many torches ablaze to light the room. She heard voices ahead, and figured there was pirates in there.

Wu wondered who exactly these pirates worked for. She thought it incredibly strange they would just build a base here and wait for action. What was the use of this place? Who was in charge? Why land their flyers here and take advantage of the hard times in Tien's Landing?

She figured these questions would be answered soon enough. Wu decided to slow her search and perhaps try to listen to the conversations of the pirates standing on guard to perhaps acquire intelligence.

Stealthing up to the top of the stairs, she saw no place to hide, so she settled low against the top step, trying to remain out of sight. The room was round, and had a fierce, orange glow. The middle of the room contained a tall, earthen pillar, and fire was lit along the bottom of the pillar.

Looking around the round, lit room, she saw a bunch of archaic looking cells built into the wooden and earthen walls. The cells contained women and children. The rails of the cells were built of bamboo – too hard for the women and children to break through themselves.

Wu had a heart-stopping realization. These pirates were slavers!

The pirates collected women and children, the most venerable, and brought them here to sell them.

Wu saw two pirates standing outside one of the cells, locking it as if they had just filled it with new slaves.

"The boss should be happy with us now," the first pirate explained.

"That's two more today. I hope he's done complaining."

"He'll find something to complain about, don't worry."

The second pirate grunted in agreement. They crossed the circular room and leaned against a wall close to another flight of stairs that led to a locked, and well-built door. Wu assumed whoever was in control in this place, he was upstairs.

The second pirate grabbed some wine bottles and took a long, sloppy drink, wine leaking down his face and chin. He removed the rim from his lips and sighed happily. While the alcohol settled into their system and they relaxed, they told suggestive jokes and laughed.

The first pirate walked back over to the cage with the newest slaves, the one they had been filling when she arrived. He hit at the wooden cell rails, frightening the women and children inside. The slaves inside the cells gasped, shouted, cried. The pirate laughed and jeered at their fears.

Suddenly, a well-built man in blue who seemingly fell from the sky, landed behind the first pirate. He removed his twin sabers from his sides, and sliced the man across his back. Blood sprayed about, and the pirate fell to the floor, gasping for air. The pirate never saw the attack coming.

Wu was shocked, she raised to stand from her hiding stop at the stairs to see better, and watched the fray.

The man in the blue clothing stepped over to the cell with the slaves. He motioned for them to stand back, which they complied, the woman grabbing their children and holding them close to their bodies. The man in blue cut open the rails open with his swords, letting the prisoners free.

"Go now," he barked, "the way is clear for you!"

Wu watched him with immense gratitude. He had a handsome, smooth, and serious face. The man appeared to be at least thirty. He was totally focused with the task at hand. His clothing, unlike Zu's, covered up most of his torso. His arms, however, were uncovered, revealing his strong arms and biceps. He tied a blue and black memory ribbon across his right bicep, matching the color of his clothing. The ribbon danced with his action and from the wind. He had short, dark hair, pulled back in a topknot.

Hearing the ruckus downstairs, a trio of pirates tumbled from the sturdy door, Wu spied before at the top of the stairs. Now it would be four on one. The pirates charged down the stairs and stood before the man, who blocked the pirates from the slaves.

The blue clothed man kept his swords raised aggressively in front of his body. As the pirates approached him, he put one of his hands out, motioning for them to halt.

"You've freed our slaves! You'll pay for this, you maggot!"

The man looked at the pirate with a stern, determined face. His eyes were dark and set on the pirate, unwavering. "Will I? How about you just stand aside and allow me to put my sword through your master's throat? Else you'll end up like your buddy here," the man in blue said, pointing at the maimed, cut up corpse of the first pirate.

His voice was clear and masculine, with a hint of bitterness and malice behind it. The pirates shared a nervous look with each other. The pirate closest to the man in blue laughed. "Let's just kill this fool and go back to our drinking. There's four of us and one of him – he cannot possibly handle us all at once."

The roguish man in blue beamed a grin. "Apparently you haven't noticed my partner over there," he explained, turning to Wu. "She's as deadly as she is beautiful, and as graceful as she is powerful. You still have a chance to run, you bastards."

Wu swallowed as her stomach flipped inside her. They hadn't even noticed her before then. Everything was happening so quickly. The gaze of the pirates rested on her simultaneously.

The pirate closest to the man in blue balled his fists. "So the thief brought a friend. It just means you'll have someone to watch you die. Kill them both, and dump their bodies in the river."

The three pirates in the back ran towards the rogue in blue, and he easily handled himself with his twin swords. She looked away from the handsome rogue and sought for her own protection. The pirate who was leading the group broke away from them and charged at Wu.

Things were happening so quickly, she didn't even have a chance to draw her weapon. She dropped into a fighting stance, and sidestepped the pirate, who was bringing down his own weapon down onto her. She grabbed the pirate's wrist, and stepped around him, flipping the man onto his back in one fluid motion.

The pirate swiped at her ankles while he was on the floor, and she hopped over his blade, just in the nik of time, and landed, kicking the man's temple. His head turned to the side, and his mouth hung open, prostrate.

Wu sucked in an anxious, nervous breath. He was finished for now.

The man in blue was stepping over to her, a look of satisfaction on his face. He was even better looking up close.

"How did I know you'd be deadly in a fight? I'm sorry I dragged you into that – but I cannot be stopped, not now."

Wu didn't understand what he meant.

"My name is Sky," he admitted, sheathing his swords and bowing deeply. "It's nice to see there's something else in this world who can't stand these slaving dogs. We make _quite_ the pair," he said, his mouth curling with a sly smile.

He looked her up and down.

Wu immediately liked this fellow, and decided he could probably help her infiltrate this place and escape with her in the flyer.

"Good thing I was here to save you, Sky," she teased, hoping her attempts at levity would disarm him and perhaps help lessen her own tension.

"Indeed. I find I'm just not saved enough by beautiful women these days. Shame, that."

Wu smiled. Even in the face of danger he still managed to flirt. What a typical rogue. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I have business with the man upstairs. Gao the Greater took something very important to me, and I intend to repay the favor. Look, that door at the top of the steps? It's locked, but it takes two people to open it. I'll release the lock at the lever over there for you," he motioned at a ledge with a switch on it, most likely the one he dove into the room from, "so we can get through the door.

Gao the Greater! So Gao's father was here, overseeing the empire's slaving operations! That's where his wealth came from. Like father, like son – scum both. Sky's voice brought her back from her memories.

Sky smiled smugly once more, "There was once a sentry who stood up there and handled that sort of thing, but he had… an accident. I can open the door for you easily enough."

"That seems... awfully convenient." Wu admitted. She found it strange that if he had important business here, he was sending her through the door. "I didn't think pirates very ingenious types."

"You still don't trust my intentions?" he asked, sensing her hesitation. "The pirates didn't design this door, Gao's engineer – Kang the Mad – handled this for him." He paused, looking into her face for some type of trust. He found none there, "Look, I want nothing more then to deal Gao the Greater his due, but we're gonna have to work together at this point. Afterwards, we can as easily part ways as we joined them. I have my goals, and I'm sure you have yours, and we don't need to get in each other's way."

Wu nodded, avoiding his handsome gaze shyly and looking to the floor. She waited a moment. He did not walk away.

He took another small step to get even closer to her. She looked back into his face. "One more thing before I go," he began, "in case I never see you again… You're such a young, excellent fighter. Where did you study?"

"I trained under Master Li at the Two Rivers school."

Sky nodded approvingly. "Your master is a genius. You fight like no one I've ever seen before. Your style, your form – it's amazing."

This was beginning to sound familiar, Silk Fox had mentioned it as well. Did they not learn the same basics as she did? "So I've been told. What's so strange about the way I fight?" she asked, her voice raising angrily at the end.

"It's not different so much as it is intriguing," he explained, opening his palms towards her, attempting to calm her. "It was a compliment. You fight like no one I've ever seen before. It's so subtle – your moves baits your foes into an opening that's not really there! It's like a clever trap. You should thank your master for the trick he taught you," he was growing passionate and animated, talking about fighting and styles.

He stood his head, returning to himself. "Forgive me. I'm wasting time neither of us should spare talking. Let me go open that door. Anyway – good luck …with whatever brought you to this accursed place."

"Yes; and you as well," Wu explained, wondering if she would ever see this handsome rogue again.

He bowed quickly, spun, and ran back towards the ledge, climbing up to pull the lever so that Wu could go through the door. The slaves that Sky had freed had left the room, save one slave. It was an older woman whom Wu thought looked uncannily familiar.

"Wait! Please, tell me you remember me?" the woman asked in Tho Fan, "I am Yifong… you encountered me and my daughter Fuyoa at the gate of Tien's Landing."

Wu remembered the mother and her daughter who were leaving Tien's Landing as she entered it, citing the problems were the dam were making life too hard. They were leaving, explaining a life on the road trying to make things better would be better then rotting away in Tien's Landing.

Bowing, Wu nodded and soothed the woman with her voice, "Yes Yifong, I do remember you. But where is your daughter?"

Yifong's eyes filled with tears. "We didn't get very far from Tien's Landing when these pirates came, scooped us up and put us in their flyers and flew us here. They intended to sell us!" her voice broke with emotion. "They took her, somewhere on the upper levels of this place – they sold her to someone upstairs. Please, I cannot leave this terrible place without her!"

She mourned quietly, her shoulders racked with sobs. Wu's heart broke in her chest. She put her hand on Yifong's shoulder, and rubbed her arm soothingly. "Yifong, don't worry. I will go upstairs and find Fuyoa and have her meet you here. It'll be fine."

"Thank you…" the woman said, her voiced too choked to say more, as she cried softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Wu looked up, noticing Sky kneeling at the ready by the lever, looking down at her, a sad, whimsical look creeping into his own visage. His sad face slightly alarmed her – it was seemingly out of character for a thief like himself. It would take someone years of pain to look like that. She nodded once quickly at him, and she sprinted up the steps to the sturdy door so that he could pull the lever and allow her to pass through.

Through the door, she left it open, figuring Sky would find his way through behind her. The other side of the door contained a house suspended in the air, or so it appeared. There was a variety of wooden ledges and catwalks suspending this hut up against this mountain they were in.

Wu slowly approached the hut, finding no trace of Sky, and deciding to continue her search for the flyer without him. He seemed determined and able to handle himself, so Wu decided to worry about herself.

The hut contained a group of people, so she knelt under the window and peeked inside. She spied a group of Lotus Assassins inside, talking amongst themselves, and a man in expensive, royal purple robes. The face of this man in the purple robes felt familiar to her.

A lone Lotus Assassin and the purple robed man were standing before someone, or something, speaking. Wu's angle blocked her sight from who they were talking to, but it sounded like a woman answering them.

"Mistress," began the Lotus Assassin with the gray skin and a red tie around his forehead. "I have the amulet piece and I will be back to the Imperial City within a day or two."

The amulet! So this was the man who tricked Chai Ka into giving up the amulet! Good thing he wasn't here with Wild Flower at the moment, else he would have probably went through the wall to strangle the man. She looked back at the conversation.

The woman, who was apparently superior to the richly dressed man and the Lotus Assassin, answered deferntly. "I am loosing my patience in you, Lim. You should have been back already. Why hasn't Gao given you one of his flyers?"

That was the face! The man in the purple robes was Gao the Greater! His facial similarities to Gao was quite astonishing, but understandable. Like father, like son.

"Mistress," explained this Lotus Assassin, Lim, "his flyers are small, simple. They will not do for the long flight to the Imperial City. This is why I have yet to return the amulet shard to you."

Gao swirled to face Lim, "Don't blame your shortcomings on me, Lim. I've delivered exactly what I've promised." The arrogance and anger in his voice was so like Gao the Lesser, that Wu's rage and guilt boiled in her blood when she remembered Gao and his antics on Dawn Star and in destroying Two River. "It's only a matter of time before I have my engineer finish the Dragonfly for the transportation of the artifact."

There was a meek, older man in the corner of the room. He stepped forward to stand by Gao. He had a large hat on over his graying hair, tassels hanging on the brim of his hat. The man also wore a pair of pilot's binoculars over his eyes. "The Marvelous Dragonfly will –"

Gao reached over and struck the older man, "Silence, you mad fool. I didn't ask you to speak."

The man, who assumed was the engineer Sky explained, Kang the Mad, withdrew bitterly to another part of the room, out of Wu's line of sight from the small window.

_Indeed – like father, like son. The resemblance doesn't much surprise me._

The commandeering woman continued as if nothing happened, "There's a spy interrupting our actions in the south, Lim. Perhaps this is all too much for you to handle. I should come out there and handle this matter personally."

Lim shook his head. So – Wu understood, they were looking at a hologram of this woman. "Not necessary, Mistress. I will handle this interruption myself. I will be at the Imperial City within one day," he finished confidently.

Seemingly appeased, the hologram faded with a short staticy sound.

"You heard Grand Inquisitor Jia," the Lotus Assassin Lim explained. "Go and finish your flyer – now!" he barked at Gao the Greater.

"Don't start with me, Lim," Gao began, pointing in Lim's gray face, "Jia is not _my_ mistress, and I _don't_ take orders from you. If you would be so inclined to remember, if it was not for my son none of you would know the location of Sun Li the Glorious Strategist's hiding spot –"

Lim cut him off with a wave of the hand, "Yes, yes. I know your son's role in all of this. Perhaps I know more of your son then you do."

"What is the meaning of your jests?"

"Your son is dead, Gao. Found in the destruction at Two Rivers."

"Unbelievable – you lie!"

"I'm afraid it's quite true. He apparently was bested by another student. By the condition of the remains of his body looked, he must've died quite slowly…" Lim paused, smiling slightly, "and quite painfully."

Gao's face flushed with anger from deep in his neck. Wu recognized that nuance from Gao the Lesser as well.

Lim's words brought Wu back to the cave where she and Gao the Lesser fought after he took Dawn Star. She shut her eyes tightly, but could not forget his cryptic words – the evil words that began this entire mess. No matter how many hours went by, or how many days might pass by in the future, Wu remembered the pained, contorted look on Gao's face, and the way her long sword cut into flesh so easily.

She recalled the dark blood staining her sword, that she was forced to clean off later, and the blood that pooled around the young man's body. Even when she, Dawn Star, and Zu left the cave, Wu looked back at Gao one more time, in fear and guilt.

And before her stood his father. Her heart was in her throat. It was done, and Wu knew that Gao the Lesser had it coming. Gao the Greater would deserve it as well. Wu's hands clenched at her sides.

"No…" Gao the Greater forced painfully, "not my son… he was everything to me! Lim, damn you and your black heart!"

Gao paused, and Lim watched him, Lim's eyes dancing victoriously.

"I need... I need to grieve for my son," he breathed. "I need to be alone. Do not disturb me." Gao pushed passed Lim and ran up a flight of stairs, apparently into some type of private quarters of his own, Wu assumed.

Lim laughed, crossed the room, and stood before the engineer, his arms crossed behind his back, "Do whatever you need to make that flyer work, you fool. I don't care what you do, but do not rest until it is completed," Lim yelled at the odd looking mechanic.

The old engineer looked at Lim, but said nothing.

"If the flyer is not complete when I return from checking on our activities in the area, I will fling your body off the mountain myself." Lim passed through a small door and disappear.

"Hmph…" the engineer explained. "Interruptions – I should build something to make his sandals explode," the engineer walked out of Wu's sight also, and she assumed he returned to work on his flyer, something they all called a "Dragonfly."

Wu knew she needed to get that flyer. But how if this man was still working on it? It was unlikely the engineer would just allow her to steal it… and he seemed so frail and unthreatening.

Noticing that many of the guards and Lotus Assassins had left, Wu rose from kneeling on the ground at the window and followed the catwalk and stepped into the room confidentially.

There had been a few pirates lingering about that Wu did not notice. She dropped into a fighting stance after one of the female pirates noticed her entrance into the room. The engineer with the large hat noticed also, and stood from his tinkering.

The pirates approached her, surrounding.

Then, a large, violent sound filled the room, and Wu was blinded with a bright light. She put up her arms to cover her eyes and her face from the force. The engineer had thrown an explosive at the pirates! The room was smoky, but she looked up once the flash subsided. The pirates, immolated and burning, fell to the ground, wailing and dying.

The engineer approached her.

"My, wasn't that quite a show!" he said, sounding as excited by the explosive as a child about a new toy. "I was going to make another explody thing, but luckily the first one did the trick!"

"Who… who are you? You work for Gao the Greater?" she asked, wondering about trusting this man.

"Only because I am forced to," he explained, matter of factly. He bowed quickly. "I am Kang the Mad. I make things fly, and I make things explode – I am very good at both. The things that fly tend to survive – the things that explode… well, not so much."

"I understand," Wu said, looking at the burning corpses of the pirates. She brushed the dust and smoke from her purple clothes. "Thank you for your help. So, you build flyers, then?"

"My greatest invention is in the room above us," he started, looking at the ceiling. "It's the fastest flyer in the empire. The Marvelous Dragonfly has the best weapons and capacity of any flyer in the empire."

"I see, it sounds exciting," Wu said, appealing to the man's sense of adventure, as well as his pride over the flyer.

"However – Gao wants to just give my flyer over to the Lotus Assassins. Despicable people, I tell you. So – the Dragonfly is finished… except for an important part or two I forgot to install so it won't fly. Hah!"

"It won't fly?" Wu asked, her heart sinking. This flyer was her way out.

"I have the part, but I don't intend on installing it for the Lotus Assassins to use. Even still, if I _had _installed the parts because I was forced too, I hid the inscrutable power source so that the flyer is only capable of short hops. It will take them forever to get back to the Imperial City!" he laughed bitterly.

Wu remembered the power source Chai Ka had Wild Flower hand to her. The girl had it on her at the campsite, damn!

"Kang, would you be willing to help me against Gao and the Lotus Assassins?" Wu ventured, figuring a straightforward plea would be the easiest with this strange man.

"Yes, yes! What do you think I've been saying? Why do you think I killed those pirates for you with that explody thingy? You aren't listening carefully."

"Excellent. I need to make use of your flyer, Kang."

"If you're able to produce, say, a combat-related accident for Gao – like his falling down a flight of punches, say -- I will have enough time to finish installing the missing parts on the Dragonfly and we can get out of here! We can fly away! But only a short distance until I retrieve the power source."

Wu was certain Wild Flower's power source would do the trick. "Let's worry about getting out of here with the flyer in one piece first, and then we can handle that problem."

"Yes – let's do it."

Kang smiled from underneath his goggles. "We should both benefit from this partnership then. And don't fear – no one I've ever worked _with_ has been burnt or killed from my creations – so I guess that works in both our favors."

"Uh, I guess that's good to know."

"Let us be off! Once you finish your kicking and I finish my repairing, we should be able to go!"

Before Wu could answer the old engineer affirmatively, he was running up the stairs, leaving Wu and the smoking corpses behind. Wu charged up the stairs behind him.

Wu reached the top of the steps, but Kang was nowhere in sight. There was a path into a cave to her right, and something that appeared to be a house on the left. Wu took the right path, into the cave, because she heard voices, and wrongfully assumed that Kang had gone in that direction.

In the darkened cave, there was a heavy man pulling on a girl's arm, brandishing a torch in her face.

"Please!" the girl said meekly, "don't burn me! I'll do whatever you want!"

Fuyoa!

"Oh child, I'm sure in time you will – and you'll learn to enjoy it." The man answered, Wu's ire growing in repulsion, "but for now you lack the true attitude of a real slave. You belong to me now, and I will burn the thoughts of freedom from you. The pain will wash these thoughts from your mind."

Wu stepped forward, "Release her, you dog!" she boomed, her voice echoing in the tunnel. The man released Fuyoa, and she fell to the floor, covering her head.

"Who are you?"

"Let her go – or I will kill you where you stand!" Wu shouted back, ignoring his question. She wasn't sure if Fuyoa remembered her – it didn't matter.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? I purchased this one, I made an agreement with Gao!" the fat man said, motioning towards the withdrawn Fuyoa with his hand.

"She's not for sale!"

Wu pulled her sword from her side, and took slow, commanding steps towards the man.

He appeared frightened beyond all comprehension. He took a few awkward steps back, keeping his distance from Wu.

Yifong emerged from behind Wu, at the mouth of the cave, "Fuyoa!" she shouted.

"Mother!" Fuyoa shouted back emotionally at Yifong.

"Go to your mother, I will deal with this one," Wu explained, waving Fuyoa over. She ran into her mother's arm.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," the fat man said, his arms raised, his palms facing Wu.

"Then leave – never come back, and never _buy_ another person again!" Wu demanded, her voice still echoing. The fat man flinched under her words.

"All right, I will not! Let me go!"

"Go then! Go down those stairs and leave here – I never want to see your face again, or I swear to the Heavens you'll regret it!"

The man, not answering her, ran out of the cave and out of sight. Wu took in a ragged, nervous breath and put her sword away.

"That was amazing," Fuyoa said.

"You saved my daughter!" Yifong said, hugging the shorter teenager.

"It was nothing. I'm happy that you two were reunited."

"I never thought I would look forward to going back to Tien's Landing," Fuyoa admitted.

"The dam has reopened." Wu reported.

"I'm sure it's in no small part to you," Yifong began in Tho Fan. "It appears we owe your not only our lives, but our livelihood as well.

Wu shook her head, "No. I did what any sensible person would have done. Please understand."

"I have no possessions to give you, my savior," Yifong continued, "the pirates took everything."

"There is nothing that you have that I want. Any possessions you have would serve you better then they would me."

"Unbelievable. There is still honorable people in this Empire. You save us, and want no reward in return. You and that handsome one in blue are heaven sent. Young one, you are truly a heroine."

Wu blushed, "You should probably flee from here before the other pirates show up."

"Tien's Landing never looked so appealing to me before," Fuyoa admitted.

The women bowed and ran back down the stairs, back to Tien's Landing. Wu exited the cave, heading to the small house on the opposite side of the stairs she had neglected when she first reached the top.

The room was a large hangar. The Marvelous Dragonfly sat idle in the room, however Kang was nowhere in sight. The flyer was indeed amazing. It was at least twice, if not three times, the size of the flyer they had used to get to Tien's Landing. Kang's flyer also was equipped with weapons and a sheet of hard armor.

Wu decided she must hurry. By now, it was probably an hour or two before midnight. If Zu and Dawn Star were not asleep, they would begin to worry and search for her.

She crossed the hangar, giving the flyer one more awed look.

More steps. Up to Gao the Greater's chambers, she assumed.

She took the steps slowly, preparing herself for battle.

The room was small, shaped like an octagon. There was a long desk, a balcony on the side, and windows facing the dark sky outside.

Gao must've heard her approach and he whirled around. He was sitting at the desk, his face in his hands. He stood and approached her, looking her up and down. "How dare you! I said _no_ interruptions!" he looked at Wu intently. "You are familiar – you're not one of my servants. Wait – I remember!" he began, "I remember you from Gao's school. You live! You must've been the one who killed my son!"

"I'm sorry. He gave me no choice."

Gao's face was so strikingly similar to his father's. "Damn you and damn that school! They had what was coming to them! Master Li was always too good for my son! And you, Li's prized pupil. Now, I will make you pay for what you did to my son!"

Wu looked at him sadly, but alert.

"I know the styles your pathetic taught at that school, and I know how to beat them! I will avenge my son, and make your death and slow and painful as _you_ made my son's!"

Wu took a step back. Fire danced in Gao the Greater's eyes, but Wu knew it had nothing to do with the lit torches in the room. Smoke began to rise from the floor.

Wu recalled a similar instance from her fight with Gao. _The fire…_ Wu reminded herself.

Smoke and fire swirled around Gao the Greater, even more powerful and concentrated then his son's spells. He released the stream of fire at her, and she rolled away.

Weakened, he stumbled towards her, taking a long step, and punching her in the face.

Wincing, Wu withdrew from her planned attack, putting a hand up to her face. Her cheek felt like it had been burned with a fire poker.

Gao laughed at her. _Like father, like son…_ Wu mused once again.

_Focus!_ Wu forced herself. She pulled her sword from her side. Gao was preparing, summoning another stream of fire. In a moment of fear and anxiety, Wu chucked her sword at Gao, it sailed in the air, spinning like a cartwheel at him.

The sword flew true, embedding itself in the man's heart. The fire evaporated around Gao. He sank painfully to the ground. Wu did not want to approach him. She didn't want to watch him die.

He clawed at the sword imbedded in his chest, but the blood loss and disorientation were already setting in. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and his limbs relaxed. He breathed his last, a labored breath, and his mouth fell open, a drip of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth.

The blood pooled around him, and she was instantly reminded of the way she killed Gao. She closed her eyes bitterly, remember the pain and the guilt, and feeling it in fresh waves. She did not enjoy all this killing. Tears stung her eyes behind her eyelids.

Opening her eyes and pushing back her emotions, she grabbed the hilt of her sword, which was perpendicular to Gao's dead body. She pulled her sword from his wound, stained again with the blood of a Gao. She wiped it down quickly on Gao's robes.

Sky and Kang rushed into the room behind her while she was looking at Gao.

"No! He's dead. Damn it all!" Sky cursed loudly. "I wanted nothing more than to watch this man die slowly."

Wu kept her back to Sky and the engineer. She did not want Sky and Kang to possibly see her potential tears, her reddened eyes, her weakened state. "It's already done," she said, Sky's anger slicing through her, "why does it matter who killed him?"

"You don't understand!" Sky began. He paused, collected himself. He approached Gao's corpse and looked down at it, standing beside Wu. "Gao's slaving operations found their way to my hometown several years ago. I was away at the time from home, but Gao and his men found my daughter."

Wu was too hurt too look at him. She watched the ground, looked at his feet. "The black-hearted bastards took my daughter, my Pinmei. And then…" he paused, swallowed, "and then they killed her, for resisting them, figuring she probably wasn't worth the extra effort. She was… my old child."

Wu, feeling that Sky's pain most likely surpassed her own guilt, was able to gather enough strength to look Sky in the face. He appeared sad, as he did before when he looked down at her from the ledge. "I lost her mother in childbirth… but my daughter was something precious to me in return. The slavers killed her, and left her body on the side of the road, where I found it a little while later," he looked off, as if seeing the corpse again in the distance, in his memory.

"Sky… I'm sorry. That's terrible."

He nodded, looking back over at her. Kang stood silently behind them. "I have had my vengeance, thank to you," he motioned at the corpse. "But this all goes beyond Gao the Greater – and the Lotus Assassins. How many people have suffered as I have because of these bastards and these slavers?"

Wu did not know how to answer him, knowing the question was rhetorical.

He ran his hands through his hair, "How far do you mean to go through with this, really? Do you mean to go further? I will stand with you; two fools standing up to the Lotus Assassins is better then one standing alone."

Kang walked away from them, onto Gao's balcony, and quietly pulled a lever opening the hangar door above the Marvelous Dragonfly she had seen downstairs.

"I will not be a burden to you, and you might find that a rogue is a good ally to have," Sky continued, stepping towards Wu.

Wu felt Sky brush her arm with the tips of his fingers warmly.

"Well, the door's open, and the Marvelous Dragonfly is ready for flight!" Kang interrupted, "Let's go! On the double, everyone get on board!"

Wu and Sky locked eyes for a moment. He was so pained in his black eyes, yet so relieved of his duty with Gao the Greater. She said nothing. She merely nodded. He bowed his head.

The trio descended the stairs and boarded the Dragonfly, flying back to the campsite. The flyer was indeed impressive. It was large, sturdy, and well built, and Wu knew this is exactly what they needed to get to the Imperial Palace. Wu wanted nothing more then to return to their camp, get a few hours of sleep, and seek out Lord Yun for a wind map in the morning.

The flyer landed, and they all climbed from the Marvelous Dragonfly. Dawn Star, Wild Flower, and Sagacious Zu exited the small, decrepit room and came and joined them.

Once they had all exited the flyer, the Marvelous Dragonfly went back up into the air, disappearing from sight.

"Where is it going?" Wu asked Kang.

"Back into the air, apparently," he answered simply.

"I see that – you're controlling it?"

"Yes. I don't want the miscreant children around here stripping parts from it. Don't worry. All you need to do is tell me, and I can remotely bring the flyer back here for us.

Dawn Star walked over, "Well, this flyer seems a lot nicer then the one we took from Gao the Greater," she said, watching it sail back into the air, "then again, I'm judging based on how shiny it is, a poor guess I'd assume."

"No, not actually." Kang corrected. "The Marvelous Dragonfly is much superior to the Amber Mosquitoes I hoisted on Gao. The shiner – the better! The heavens like having their glory reflected."

Wu was relieved Dawn Star wasn't mad at her for lying, for leaving. Wu and Zu met gazes – he apparently wasn't in as high spirits as Dawn Star."

It's a shame I can't leave it nearby to envy," Kang explained, "but it was too much work to have it stripped by the local brats. It is near enough, don't worry, I can call it back when we need it."

So far, Wu felt, things were going well. All that was left to be done was find a wind map.

"Unfortunately, we cannot get very far without the inscrutable power source." Kang reminded her.

Wu looked to Wild Flower. "I think we have what you need." Wu went over to Wild Flower and knelt down.

"Did you want to talk to me, or the Guardian?" she asked innocently.

"Wild Flower, remember that glass thing you showed to me before? May I have it?"

Wild Flower's eyes turned misty and white. Wu looked at her, her own eyes narrowing in fear. Chai Ka's voice filled her mind, in the strange language that translated itself in her head. So Chai Ka lived inside Wild Flower and spoke through her. "This is the item the engineer needs." Her eyes turned dark once again, and the girl acted as though nothing had happened.

Wild Flower went back into her sack on her back, and removed the cylinder. She patted the youngster on the hair, "Thanks," she whispered. "Go back to sleep now if you want." Wu decided she would possibly ask the girl about the Guardian another time.

The girl withdrew into their ruined safe house.

"Kang, is this what you were looking for?"

Kang came over and inspected the cylinder. "Yes, yes! An inscrutable power source! I don't know how you managed to acquire one, but this will allow us to make our journey to the Imperial Palace – that is, if we wanted to… and if we had a proper wind map."

Wu sighed, "Yes, that's the next thing. The wind map. I know where to locate one. We will go tomorrow – I was told there is a Lord Yun who settles in the forest nearby, he might be able to give us a copy of his."

"Very well," Kang said, walking off into the house.

Dawn Star, Zu, and Sky remained outside with her.

Sagacious Zu was certainly a bit perturbed by all the new arrivals.

Dawn Star looked at Wu happily, "I'm glad you're back, and that you are safe. Zu and I talked for a while, and then I went to sleep, I was worried when you didn't come back right away." Dawn Star looked more relieved now then she had in the past day.

"What you did was incredibly foolish, Wu." Sagacious Zu finished sternly.

"My my, Sagacious Zu! Was that actually a hint of concern in your voice?" Dawn Star teased.

He ignored her jests, "Still – it was efficient. You managed to acquire a flyer, so I guess it wasn't a waste. Though, it would have been a great inconvience if you were suddenly slaughtered. And you managed to acquire a nice, steady stream of trustworthy followers," Zu finished sarcastically.

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?" Sky questioned, stepping forward into Zu's face. Zu was taller than Sky by at least a head.

"All right, everyone calm down." Wu admonished, stepping in between them. "Let's all just go to sleep. It's been a long, hard, exhausting day." Wu looked between Sky, Dawn Star, and Sagacious Zu. "Tomorrow brings another day of trials for us all."

Zu nodded. He bowed and the group, and turned to go into the broken house as well.

"Dawn Star, I'm sorry I worried you. Things happened so fast, I found a sailor to take me over to the island, and I just wanted to have a look. We have a flyer, at least, and new allies."

Smiling, Dawn Star nodded, "Yes, you're right. It's a wonderful flyer actually. I'm happy you are safe. I didn't think I could bear losing you too after Two Rivers, and now you are back." They shared a quick hug. "I'll forgive you this time – next time, don't leave me behind."

Wu nodded at her friend respectfully, "I won't."

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. You should do the same."

"Yes," she finished.

Dawn Star winked at her and went into the camp behind Zu.

"Your friend seems nice. Were you both from Two Rivers? I heard about what happened there. I'm sorry. I see what brought you to Gao."

Wu turned to look at Sky, she almost forgot he was standing there also. "Yes. Dawn Star and I grew up there. It's the only life either of us knew."

Sky nodded sadly. "Gao and the Lotus Assassins were foolish to attack the entire town. Why on earth would they do it?"

Wu sighed, "Because my master is the emperor's brother."

"Li? You mean he's Sun Li the Glorious Strategist?"

Nodding, she looked into his face. There was a mixture of doubt, confusion, and even distrust.

"That's impossible. The history books say that Sun Li died twenty years ago. I was young then, but I remember it distinctly."

"Yes, but it's not true. That's why the Lotus Assassins razed my school, killed my friends, and kidnapped my master."

"Well, when you put it that way, it certainly makes a lot of sense... it almost sounds plausible." He apparently didn't believe her.

"Do you think I would lie? Now? After everything we just went through before?"

Sky sighed, "You're right. I shouldn't accuse you of anything. Forgive me. That's quite a story. I see why you're so determined to get to the Imperial City now."

Wu watched him silently, realizing that she was enjoying the conversation with him. "I'm… I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter." She finished, shyly.

Sky took in a sharp breath, and turned away, looking at the stars. "Thank you. But now – it's over. I've had my vengeance thanks to you. And now I can put this whole thing behind me, and move on."

"Yes, but Sky – it's important to dwell on the past."

"Not if it's affecting the future."

Wu didn't have an answer.

"I'd be quite interested in the story, if you want to talk about it," she finished, surprising him and herself as well with her forwardness. She usually wasn't like that. Maybe it was his roguish ways, or his attractive face, or his muscular biceps with the blue memory ribbon for his daughter tied around his upper arm. She was gravitated towards him.

He sighed, "There's not much more to it than what I've already told you. They killed her, and left her on the road. It was three years ago. By the time I reached her, she was already dead and gone. I mourned for her for two years, and spent the last year in the Imperial City, seeking the source of the slave trade. The name Gao the Greater came up a few times, and I tracked him down. It took a while, but I tracked him to this island. And then you managed to save me," he winked, "The rest, is recent history," he finished, flashing a sly, suggestive smile at her.

"The life of a rogue is a hard one. I've been running around, stealing and thieving my way through everything for as long as I can remember. Now it can end." He paused, turning back to her, concentrating on her face. Wu was slightly embarrassed under his sudden intense scrutnity. "You remind me of my wife," he breathed, looking deeply into her eyes.

Wu remained silent, tongue tied again. Her heart somersaulted.

Sky smiled at her silence, "You remind me of her. I mean – she was flighty where you are firm, and she had nothing like your skill in battle. But she was as beautiful and intense as you," he finished.

"Thank you. Doesn't it bother you?"

"What's that?"

"Comparing me to your dead wife?"

"Why should it? I am just honoring the memory of the dead. But like I said – it's over now. My wife has been dead eight years, my daughter for over three. They have been avenged, and now their souls can rest peacefully. Now I no longer have a reason to mourn. Gao the Greater is dead, and I can only hope the slave trade goes down with him."

Sky went to his upper arm to remove the ribbon. Wu put her hand on his, stopping him from doing so.

"Leave it," she suggested.

"I don't even know your name."

"Wu the Lotus Blossom."

"Ah," he flashed a famous smile. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"How did you meet your wife if your roguish life was so chaotic?" she continued, trying to get more of the story.

"Not all women seek noble and rich husbands. She was a thief like myself. We were young – and foolish. Once she died and I had my Pinmei in my arms, I tried to settle down. I lived nearby, at a farm outside Tien's Landing. It's still there now. I mourned, and tracked down Gao."

"Three years? It seems like a long time for a rogue to catch his prey."

"Perhaps. It doesn't matter anymore," he promised, "it's over now. Let the dead rest."

"Of course. Forgive me," she finished awkwardly.

They remained silent.

"Thank you for your help today," he finished. "To have all that bloody work finished with – it feel like I had a heavy burden lifted… now I can move on."

"Of course. I'm glad to have your company," she confessed. "Tomorrow we're off to the forest in the south. I need a wind map – and then to the Palace."

"To the bigger game?" he joked.

"Yes. The Lotus Assassins will pay for what they did to Two Rivers, to my friends – and mainly for what they did to my master."

"Sounds like it should be exciting."

"I'm sure it'll be harder than it sounds," she admitted begrudgingly.

"It always is."

Wu nodded. How right Sky was.

Wu awoke in the morning. The fire had died, or someone put it out, and she smelt the campfire's remains in the wind.

The sun was pouring into the ruined house, shining on her face. Pushing off the blankets and stretching skyward, she yawned. Judging by the color of the sun's rays, she guessed it was only two or three hours before noon. She looked around. Everyone was gone.

She assumed Kang was off installing the power source to the Dragonfly. Zu was probably skulking about somewhere. Dawn Star was probably meditating or with Wild Flower. Sky, she figured, was probably thieving in the town.

She told everyone that she wanted to get up and see Lord Yun – unfortunately she was the last one to wake.

Sagacious Zu entered. "You're awake."

"Sorry. I needed the rest."

He nodded.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're nearby, not to worry. I wouldn't let them go very far because you instructed that we were to go to the forest."

"Yes. Thanks."

Zu was gathering their remains. She figured they should camp somewhere in the forest if needed.

"Did the Minister give you any silver?"

"He did."

"Hang onto it. It might be useful. Lord Yun might expect to be paid for the wind map, assuming he's even _willing_ to make us a copy at all."

"You're polite in the mornings, aren't you?"

He glanced hard at her. Wu realized he looked older today then he did yesterday. "You're rubbing off on me," he explained. "Especially with your knack for finding these rag-tag people to join our group."

She didn't feel like justifying herself to him. "Look, Zu – we're gonna need all the help we can get. Furthermore, you're the last person who should be judging anyone. You walk around here with the weight of some sort of a secret of history on your shoulder – and then you refuse to talk about it."

He angrily dropped the equipment he was picking up and pointed into her face. He opened his mouth to say something, she cut him off. A muscle in his neck twitched angrily.

"Just learn to trust people. You're the last person who should be accusing me of anything – _you're_ the one who used to be a Lotus Assassin, we've all accepted that. And I'm really getting tired of your attitude."

Zu regarded her thoughtfully for a moment, considering. How come he didn't give Dawn Star this attitude? He was so paternal with Dawn Star, yet so exasperatingly aggravating with Wu.

"Why can't you just tell me what's on your mind and get it over with?"

"I can't. I cannot," he shrank, "I will not. Maybe – maybe in the future. But for now, it's too much. Please understand."

He was suddenly so sincere, that Wu felt guilty for turning on him.

"I will tell you, just not now. I need time to come to terms, and I need time to see where our path takes us."

"All right, Zu. I'll leave you alone. Just try to lighten up a bit."

He ignored her and left the room.

She went outside to gather the others. It was time to get the wind map and get to the city before Master Li was out of her reach.

Following Silk Fox's directions, they found the forest in the south easily enough. It was outside of Tien's Landing, over a small bridge that ran over a babbling stream.

Upon entering the forest, Dawn Star and Wild Flower both seemed terribly alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"These trees, they're sick," Wild Flower explained simply.

"They bend as if they're in great pain," Dawn Star finished.

"Heavens…" Sky mused. "I was through here about six months ago, and the forest looked nothing like this."

Wu looked around. The trees were gray, their bark withered and drying, cracking off the trees. The leaves, what was left of them, were dark, and bruised purple.

"What's going on with this forest?" Zu asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Wu confessed.

The forest was dark, even in the brightness of day. The darkness pervading around them was quite ominous. The sickened trees and the sickened state of nature, Wu found, was quite nerve racking.

"There is demonic magic blackening these trees," Chai Ka began, speaking his voice and language through Wild Flower, "but there is much at work with the nature here. We must be careful in our search."

Up ahead, Wu spotted some tents. "Let go over there, I was told Lord Yun camped by Tien's Landing."

The approached the tents, a few of the guards noticing them and pulling out their weapons as Wu and her group of followers approached.

"Please, I mean you no harm," Wu explained.

"Forgive us," one of the guards explained, "we thought you were spirits."

"Spirits?"

"They've been attacking our tents for a few days now."

Dawn Star came and stood next to Wu and explained softly, "The spirits here are in great pain – they're twisted and angry. If we encounter any, they'll be stronger than the ones we faced on the beach."

Wu nodded at her, not sure how to answer.

Another man emerged from the tent. He seemed to be in charge. He had a long, thin moustache and a tall, boxy hat. The man was quite old, Wu assumed, and looked very tired and strained.

"Strangers – you should turn around and come back the way you came. The Great Southern Forest is quite sick. Tien's Landing is the safest place in these parts. I would beseech you your safety to stay there. This forest is plagued with attacking spirits, and it won't be too long before they invade Tien's Landing as well."

Wu bowed at the man, "Are you Lord Yun?"

"I am," he replied. He paused, "You don't seem like an ordinary pilgrim, nor do your fellows. Might I inquire what has brought you here?"

"I am seeking passage to the Imperial City."

He laughed quickly, "Then, young one, you're heading the wrong way. This is not the best route for reaching the capital. The best way to the city is by air – it will take you months to reach the Imperial City on foot."

"Perhaps you would allow me a copy of your wind map?" she ventured.

"Well – bold of you. That map was the victory of a hard battle with the Lotus Assassins, I assure you. They keep a very tight grip on these documents. I'm assuming you already have a flyer, then, which is already quite unusual?"

Wu remained firm, but nodded once politely.

"It would require quite a resourceful person to acquire a flyer. I need resourceful people to perform some tasks for me. Resourceful people are quite extraordinary when properly motivated, I find," he trailed.

"Oh… here it comes," Sky grunted demurely behind her into her ear.

"Perhaps you can figure out what's wrong with this forest. In return, I would be willing to risk the Lotus Assassin's ire and make a copy of my map. It's simple really. Find out what's sickens my land, and you will have your map."

"It sounds like a fair trade," Wu confessed, figuring cooperation was the only way to get the precious parchment.

"I can tell you this: the trees have blackened and sickened, and the dead spirits have flocked in droves to this place. I suspect these two happenings are related. Furthermore, I have found out that these happens may have something to do with a fox spirit named The Forest Shadow.

"If you continue up this path," he pointed across from them, "when you cross the bridge and come to a fork in the road, take the left path. It will lead to her temple. My hunter Spear Catches Leaf is there with one of my mercenaries. Speak to them, and perhaps he can give you more information – if he still lives."

"I understand you." Wu explained, bowing.

"Your followers, they are welcomed to rest with us here if needed. As long as they don't make any trouble."

"They will not disturb you."

Lord Yun nodded. "You should get to work."

Lord Yun and his men withdrew into the largest tent. Wu turned to face her party.

"Well, I didn't see _that_ coming," Sky confessed sarcastically. "We should find out what's going on."

"Yes. Dawn Star, accompany me. I will need someone with your skills with the spirits. Everyone else, stay and rest, and be prepared. I will talk with Spear Catches Leaf and find out about this Forest Shadow."

Dawn Star joined Wu while the rest of the group went to pitch up a tent and rest.

"Let's go find Lord Yun's hunter," Dawn Star reminded.

They followed the earthen path that Lord Yun suggested.

"Sleep well, I trust?" she asked.

"Yes. You?"

"So so."

They walked on, Wu noticing the rot and despair evident in the trees from the roots and the ambience. They followed the path.

"So – your rogue friend. He's quite handsome."

Wu blushed, "I agree. He seems to be a pretty honest guy – unlike Zu."

"Zu and I spoke for a bit. He's really guarded, that's all."

"That's an understatement."

Walking side by side with Dawn Star, having girl talk once again, it brought Wu a peace she hadn't felt in the past day and a half. She was brought back to the days when they were young students, at Two Rivers, with crushes on boys and cracking jokes on Smiling Mountain during class.

"Don't give Zu such a hard time, he's a good man."

"I won't, I won't! When did you suddenly become so fond of him? I didn't think you were into the strong, silent types."

"There's something in his eyes that's familiar to me, Wu – I don't know what it is. He might be brusque with you, but he's soft with me."

"Maybe it's my irresistible charm," Wu explained, turning Dawn Star's joke from Two Rivers back onto her.

They laughed. They were both doing better, moving on slowly from yesterday. Soon they would be at the palace with Master Li, and soon it would all be over. Two Rivers could never be brought back, but at least they would be able to move on together.

The women started walking across the bridge.

"I believe Lord Yun said after the bridge, the temple was to the left."

"Yes," Dawn Star agreed.

They began walking across the bridge, when a man came running up to them.

They approached him, but Dawn Star grabbed Wu's sleeve and tugged, "Be careful. I sense something …strange about this man. Like he's unbalanced."

Wu nodded at her friend, and they approached the man side by side.

"Have you both come from Tien's Landing?" the man asked simply.

"Why do you ask?"

"Follow me, to the Pilgrim's Rest Inn. It's our camp in this forest – it's simple, but you'll be safe from the damn Forest Shadow and the gho –"

Before the man was able to finish his sentence, a large root from the ground grew into life and wrapped tightly around the man's leg. Dawn Star gasped and she and Wu stepped away from him.

Another root from the ground grew up and wrapped itself around his body, trapping him. A large fox dressed in green fell from one of the trees and approached the man and touched him with a glowing hand. His body was instantly petrified. The fox spirit, which was obviously feminine, approached the frozen man silently. Wu and Dawn Star watched in horror. The fox touched the man's frozen body, and it crumpled into dust and rubble over the floor. The fox looked over at Wu and Dawn Star angrily.

"Get back," Wu suggested, and she and Dawn Star began taking slow, perilous steps away from the fox, Wu blocking her from Dawn Star protectively. Wu dropped into a fighting stance.

The fox ran and tackled into Wu with incredibly agility, taking her down to the ground. Wu grabbed at the fox's wrist with her two hands, keeping the hand from touching her skin. The fox was amazingly strong and zealous.

"No!" Dawn Star shouted.

The fox's hand made contact and Wu felt her body tightening up.

The fox, satisfied, stood off of Wu, whose body was beginning to dry and turn into stone.

Wu found it harder and harder to move, until she realized she couldn't move, and couldn't breathe. She felt the hand of death on her.

_Focus!_ Wu told herself. _ Don't panic._

She channeled her chi into once again moving her limbs. Wu waited for a moment to gather her strength, and then pushed out of the hardened shell.

Her rocky shell cracked, falling to the ground. Wu began dusting herself off while the fox looked on in horror. The fox backed away. Wu was still laying on the ground.

"What are you?" asked a feminine voice, in a language similar to Chai Ka – it was a language that she never heard before, but it translated itself in her mind. The fox backed away, and then bent down. The fox jumped, sailing high into the sky, disappearing into the leaves of a ruined tree.

Dawn Star was immediately at her side, kneeling next to her.

"Are you all right? My heavens, thought you were dead!"

Wu inhaled a deep breath. She thought she was dead, too. She released the breath and let out some of her anxiety. She could never make Dawn Star understand how that felt.

"Yes, I'm intact I think," she answered, while Dawn Star put her arms under Wu's and helped her to her feet. Dust and rubble from the rocks were still falling off of her clothing.

"Was that the Forest Shadow?" Wu asked, still catching her breath.

Dawn Star shrugged, "I would assume. I didn't think the spirit of the forest would be so malicious."

Wu was tempted to follow the path to the inn and talk to the local there about their own encounters with the Forest Shadow, but she decided her own encounter would be enough information.

"Let's continue," Wu explained, and she and Dawn Star followed the path to the temple.

The temple was incredibly old, built hundreds of years ago. It was constructed of archaic looking machines that shined the light of the sun into a pedestal in the middle of the temple.

The stones of the walls and the floor appeared to be old, cracking, and worn.

Dawn Star close beside her, Wu entered the temple, prepared for another attack from the Forest Shadow.

Up ahead, she and Dawn Star heard the sounds of battle. They jogged up into the temple and saw two men fighting spirits.

One man, a younger man with a spear, was standing at the top of the steps, peering into the temple. The other man, a large, burly and dangerous looking savage man, was battling the spirits, cutting through their ethereal bodies with two sharp, huge axes.

A spirit appeared next to the hunter, and the spirit attacked the shorter, goateed man. The hunter fell down the steps.

The larger man with the axes charged up the steps, coming to the aid of the hunter, and sliced through the spirit until it disappeared.

The hunter was getting back on his feet, "How do you fight so well when you do nothing other than drink?" he spit at the larger man.

The larger man laughed heartily. "Stop complaining. Everything is watered down or dismembered in this forest anyway."

The large man spun and spotted Wu and Dawn Star. "Look – more spirits, and it looks like these aren't dismembered."

He began down the steps, his axes flashing.

"No! Wait! Those aren't spirits!" the hunter called after him.

The larger man brought both his axes down into Wu, and she rolled away.

"Are you mad!" the hunter asked. The large man was too focused to stop.

Dawn Star and Wu dropped into the same fighting stance.

The large man sliced with his axes again. Wu saw he was too large and his axes too long for a simple sidestep. She ducked under his swings, and swept her feet into the backs of his knees, knocking his large body to the ground. She stood and looked down at him.

"Apparently you're no ghost," he explained in a disoriented, gruffy voice, picking himself up off the ground. "Hell – you're barely human! No one has ever withstood the axes of the Black Whirlwind before and lived," he declared proudly.

"Why did you attack me!" Wu declared.

"I thought you were a spirit!" he defended.

"I don't even nearly resemble a spirit, you giant oaf!"

The hunter, whom Wu assumed was Spear Catches Leaf, joined them.

"You'll have to excuse the Black Whirlwind. He's an incredibly… overzealous fighter."

"Apparently," Dawn Star surmised.

"You must be here on Lord Yun's business," the Black Whirlwind began, "I can't imagine anything else would bring you to this place."

Wu and Dawn Star watched him quietly.

"Well, you'll want to talk to Spear Catches Leaf," Black Whirlwind explained, pointing the shorter man out with his chin. "He's Lord Yun's man. I'm just the hired mercenary sent here to protect him."

Spear Catches Leaf bowed, "I am so very sorry, please accept my sincerest apologies for the Black Whirlwind's attack. He's quite – uncontrollable at times."

"Save your apologies! That was amazing!" Black Whirlwind exclaimed, missing the point.

Spear Catches Leaf rolled his eyes and put an exasperated hand to his forehead, "You've just had the …unexpected honor of fighting the self-proclaimed deadliest mercenary in the Jade Empire – and you beat him."

"How does one acquire that title?" Wu asked.

"For example," Spear Catches Leaf began, "there is a story this man here," Spear Catches Leaf pointed at Black Whirlwind," stormed an entire castle naked and drunk, alone and screaming – and survived."

"No no," Black Whirlwind said, shaking his head, "you're botching the story. I was naked, screaming, _and_ dead drunk! I scared the tar out of the border guards, and then I killed them all!" he laughed.

"So," Wu asked, "that sounds incredibly stupid and unlikely. What part of your naked, screaming attack worked the best?"

Black Whirlwind smiled slyly. "Wouldn't you like to know, missy? Let's just say it's the only part that matters!" he laughed uncontrollably.

Dawn Star rolled her eyes skyward and took a stepped away, having no more patience with the man.

"You didn't seem all that skilled to me." Wu admitted, looking up at the man. He was quite burly and quite tall – he was easily three heads taller than Wu.

Speak Catches Leaf groaned.

"Well, we didn't exactly fight to the death – and I'm not nearly as drunk as I should be in order to fight at the top of my game."

"All right, all right. Forget I said anything. I need information about the Forest Shadow."

Spear Catches Leaf perked up. "Well, that's what I'm here for. Currently, I am working on performing a ritual in this temple to get the Forest Shadow to aid us."

"To help us? She just attacked me on the way up here – she almost killed me, and she succeeded in killing another man in front of us!" she explained, motioning to Dawn Star.

"I believe there is more at work here then we should believe. The ritual is ready – however, there is one vital piece of the puzzle missing," Spear Catches leaf walked over to a pedestal that was up a stoop of steps. "In this pedestal there used to be a power crystal, but it's gone."

"Where did it go?" Dawn Star asked.

Spear Catches Leaf pointed back down the path they came. "I have reason to believe that the people inhabiting the Pilgrim's Rest Inn have taken it. They fear the Forest Shadow for some reason."

"She attacked me, so I guess she's attacked them before as well."

Spear Catches Leaf shrugged. "We'll need to get that crystal from them before we make any headway."

"All right," Wu began, "I'll go back to the Inn and ask them for the crystal."

"Be careful," Spear Catches Leaf explained, "there's more to those people then meets the eyes."

Wu motioned for Dawn Star to follow. They went towards the Pilgrim's Rest Inn.

They walked through the forest and backtracked to the bridge, taking the path where the fox spirit had attacked and kill that man. They entered the inn, and found a group of inside, watching them warily.

The innkeeper came to greet them.

He was a fat, greasy man in red robes. He had a cloth had and a long thin moustache that he spun in his fingers.

"Welcome to the Pilgrim's Rest, Traveler. I am the Keeper, as they call me," he bowed. "Tell me," he began, "did you encounter another of us on your way up here?"

"I did… the fox killed him, I'm afraid."

"Curse the Forest Shadow! She has taken another from us!" he explained passionately, a few in the room agreeing with him with grunts. "We thought we had a solid plan for dealing with her, but apparently we were wrong."

"What was your plan?"

"Quite the question, isn't it?" he explained, taking a step around her. She followed him with her gaze. "Why should I tell you? How do I know I can trust you?"

Wu watched him steadily, feeling better knowing Dawn Star was near.

"We also don't trust the hunter in the temple. That is why we don't give him what he seeks."

"So you do have the crystal," Wu figured. "That crystal is the key to dealing with the Forest Shadow!"

"Which is exactly why the hunter does not have it. It must be used for the right reasons. The hunter and the large man intend to ally themselves with the Forest Shadow and seek _her _help to cure the forest."

Dawn Star and Wu looked at each other. There was a glint in Dawn Star's eyes. "Be careful of these men, Wu – I sense something," she whispered so low that Wu almost missed it.

"The Forest Shadow will not help anyone – least of all us here at the Inn. It is pointless for them to even try. If I give the crystal to you, I must know that you will use it for the right reasons."

"And what reasons are those?"

"You must kill the Forest Shadow."

Wu did not want to agree to kill anyone until she had more information. It was true the Forest Shadow did attack her and kill a man. Why would the spirit here sicken her own forest? There had to be more to this.

Wu decided to placate them and lie. "You're right. She attacked me on my way here. She is too dangerous to leave alive. I will deal with her if you will allow me the crystal."

"I have faith that you have the skills to eliminate this cursed fox!" he explained, handing the opaque crystal to her, apparently convinced by her half-hearted lie.

Wu bowed, and she collected Dawn Star, and turned to leave.

Before she left, the Keeper reminded, "If you succeed, I will rain a reward of silver upon you."

"I'll be back," Wu promised.

With the crystal in hand, Wu raced back to the temple with Dawn Star. Spear Catches Leaf was waiting with them, Black Whirlwind looking around making sure there was no spirits to kill.

"I have the crystal," Wu explained, holding it in her palms to show to Spear Catches Leaf.

"Excellent. Put it inside that socket on that pedestal, and I will perform the rest of the ritual. If we are successful, something should apparently happen that will allow us to get to the Forest Shadow.

Wu and Dawn Star walked up to the pedestal and inserted the crystal.

At the opposite end of the temple, a portal opened once the shaking stopped.

"That looks interesting," Black Whirlwind explained.

"It worked! I need to go and tell Lord Yun! Black Whirlwind, why don't you join these women for a while, protect them while you explore the portal."

Spear Catches Leaf left for the camp, seeking Lord Yun.

"Ah, well. This should be fun. You, me, and little Miss Magenta here," Black Whirlwind began, referring to Dawn Star's clothing. "She must be a great partner for you. She can distract enemies for us, you know, show a little leg –"

"Would you like to see the damage these legs can deal first hand?" Dawn Star bit back.

"Ooh, feisty. I like my women that way."

Dawn Star sighed and walked towards the portal.

"Black Whirlwind, show some constraint," Wu explained.

"Why? Your legs are nice, too."

"Nevermind."

The trio entered the portal.

The other side of the portal was simply stunning; it was a heavenly realm of beauty and nature. It was a lush forest of waterfalls, rainbows, and a cloudless sky. The trio walked through, seeking the Forest Shadow.

"This is amazing," Dawn Star explained, looking around.

"I hope they have some decent wine in this place," Black Whirlwind finished.

Up ahead, Wu noticed the Forest Shadow standing next to a large elephant, earthen spirit. There were other foxes, with white fur, standing outside of her hut, prepared to guard her.

"Good," the Forest Shadow began, in a feminine voice like the Guardian's. "You have followed the path I have set before you, and you have come. It is now time for you to make a choice."

Wu was shocked by the spirit's change of heart. After their recent encounter, Wu was disarmed by the spirit's friendliness.

"You should ready yourself, Mistress," answered the elephant spirit to her left. He had a low-pitched, harsh voice. "I do not trust these mortals."

"We mean you no harm," Dawn Star explained. Black Whirlwind was too awed by everything to speak. Wu was happy he did not say anything, it would probably be foolish anyway.

"You are too quick to turn away potential allies, Shining Tusk," the Forest Shadow explained. "There is more to these mortals, I sense."

"I smell the scent of those beasts on the Inn on her," Shining Tusk admitted.

"You have met my Guardian, Shining Tusk. He is quick to anger, yet slow to trust. He is my protector and my ally."

Wu bowed at the spirit, who watched her angrily.

"I am the Forest Shadow. I will help you to understand the significance of what goes on in my forest. I will give you information, and then you must make a choice."

"I understand," Wu explained. "Why did you attack me, Forest Shadow?"

"Forgive me, but that was a mistake. I thought you were in league with those at the Inn."

"What's wrong with the people at the inn?" Wu asked, truly not knowing. They seemed sneaky to her, but other than that…

"The seemed strange to me," Dawn Star confessed.

"Those you encountered at the Inn – they have become inhuman beasts, corrupted by an ancient demon called the Mother. The Mother was awakened from her long sleep by the calls of the wandering dead spirits. She feeds on their rage and their anger.

"Those you encountered at the inn – they are a result of her corruption. They are sick, twisted folk. They are cannibals. There is more. _You_ must not only destroy the Mother, you must also restore the Water Dragon. I feel her touch upon you, mortal."

"The Water Dragon?" Wu asked.

"Reach out with your feelings, mortal," the Forest Shadow explained. "Do you not always feel her presence with you? She is a female spirit, blue like the water she governs. And you are her Spirit Monk."

Wu suddenly felt strange. She was tired, exhausted. Life was catching up to her again. She collapsed.

Wu had a vision. The blue spirit of the woman with the hair flowing like water floated before the heavens in front of her.

"Even here…" she began, "I am so weak. No emperor can summon endless water. All that starts must end. That is the way of things."

"Are you the spirit of the Water Dragon? The Forest Shadow has named you!" Wu explained.

"Names are fleeting. Given by mortals, given by those of your kind."

"I don't understand," Wu started.

The Water Dragon looked away from Wu, looking into the distance. "What remains after that is beyond you. Or is meant to be. Not everything can be owned – not without its price. You are forced to pay the debt earned by another."

"I don't understand!" Wu shouted at her paradoxical words.

"I lack the power to help you now. However, you cannot avoid your fate. When someone steps beyond their station, others must fall to fill the gaps.

"You must fulfill your destiny," she demanded. "You must win! But… in doing so, you will lose considerably. It is a painful circle that must be allowed to close."

The vision began to fade. Wu felt burdened, and confused by the Water Dragon's cryptic messages.

"Are you all right?" Dawn Star was again at her side for the second time today, lifting her from the ground.

"Gods – she exists, but she is in great pain," the Forest Shadow began softly, bringing Wu back to the moment. "The Water Dragon has chosen you to restore the balance. No emperor can summon endless water," she repeated. "Your Mistress calls on you, Spirit Monk. Now that you know your place, you must choose your path."

Wu was standing, Dawn Star steadying her, letting Wu lean heavily into her while she regained herself and her composure.

"My path?" Wu asked.

"The Mother's corruption has weakened me greatly, but I will not fall to the likes of you."

"No – the Mother needs to be stopped. I will not harm you, Forest Shadow. I thought that you were the taint in this forest, that's what those at the inn said – and then you attacked me…"

"My attack on you was a mistake. And those in the Inn, they are corrupted by the demon. Do not listen to their lies."

Shining Tusk grunted affirmatively at the Forest Shadow's side.

"I need to go back to the world and deal with the Mother. Will this cleanse your forest?" Cleanse the forest, and then Lord Yun would give her a wind map. It was working out well. However, Wu was amazed by all she had seen, and she was finding out more about the Spirit Monks and her destiny.

"It will, mortal. Her demonic influence is what has sickened this place."

"I am ready to go back then, I have made my choice," Wu explained. "Please send me back."

The Forest Shadow nodded, and shut her eyes.

The Forest Shadow brought the three of them back into the world.

The lights around them faded away, and they were back in the diseased forest.

"That was unlike anything I've seen before." Black Whirlwind chimed in.

"Yes, I'd have to agree," Dawn Star noted. "What now?"

"We need to go handle the cannibals at the inn. Maybe they will tell us more about the Mother."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this," Dawn Star admitted.

"Black Whirlwind. I want you to escort Dawn Star back to Lord Yun's camp."

"Wu – what are you saying?" Dawn Star asked stunned.

"I think I should go confront them alone. If anything happens, someone needs to tell Lord Yun what's going on. These people are cannibals, we may need to gather more people to stop them."

"You promised me you wouldn't go off alone like this."

"I'm not going to, I assure you. Let me talk to them, and you can make sure I am safe from a distance. We don't know what we're dealing with with these creatures."

"Fine. I will obey – but I _will _be close by."

"I would expect nothing less from you, my friend."

The women shared a look before Dawn Star and Black Whirlwind headed down the safe path to the camp. Wu began towards the Inn once more.

"You have the touch of the Forest Shadow on you!" began the Keeper when she entered. "You lied! You did not kill her!"

Before Wu could answer, all the patrons of the inn transformed into another body.

They were short, round, slimy. They had fangs and short arms, big mouths in bulbous shaped heads. They growled and wheezed and communicated with each other in a strange language.

They began to close in on her. Wu knew she would be overwhelmed, there was at least twelve, maybe more, approaching her. She stepped backwards, back up the stairs. The cannibals minions, as well as the terribly hideous and malformed shape of the Keeper kept pushing her back into the corner, their mouths drooling, picturing the taste of her flesh.

Wu was against the wall. Luckily she sent Dawn Star away. Wu knew if she died here, Dawn Star would be able to continue to the Imperial Palace and save Master Li from the Emperor and Death's Hand. Wu shut her eyes tightly, waiting for their bites and claws.

One of the cannibals squealed. The rest erupted into anarchy.

Sagacious Zu was in the room, at the far end of the crowd of cannibals, swiping at the lot of them with his sharp staff. He was killing them, clearing a path for Wu.

The cannibals were weak, she found – or Zu was incredibly strong, to kill their small bodies in one blow of his pointed, blunted staff. The small cannibals were dead, and Zu brought his staff down on the Keeper's Head, killing him instantly.

Wu was still pinioned against the wall. She was afraid to breath, lest it all be a dream.

"Sagacious Zu…" she breathed. He just saved her life. Guilt for the way she treated Zu in the past few days flooded her body and made her legs tremble.

"It must be something in the way you carry yourself. Everywhere we go people ask you to do dangerous things – remind me not to go anywhere with you anymore," Zu explained, crossing the room to join her and touched her shoulder, peeling her from the wall. There was his biting humor in his voice.

"Zu, I can't thank you enough."

"Dawn Star explained what you were doing. You're mad, you know that?"

She didn't answer.

"Did you think you could brave them by yourself?"

She had no reply. She was simply stunned by his action. Her opinion of him was changing by the second. Maybe he wasn't the arrogant, stuck-up man he pretended to be. He had a secret, and he refused to tell it to anyone, however.

"You are very pale, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry – I'm fine now. We need to find out where this demon is turning these people into cannibals. That's the source of illness for this forest."

There was a small, rail thin man standing across the room in what appeared to be the kitchen.

He covered his face with his arms, "Please! Don't kill me! I'm not one of them!"

Wu and Sagacious Zu glanced at each other and paused.

"A trap?" Zu admitted.

"I'm real! I assure you! The cannibals kept me around to confuse strangers, please don't kill me!"

Wu and Zu approached the short, thin man. "How did you get here?" Wu asked.

"I am a cook – a bun maker. I was out delivering buns one day, and these beings kidnapped me and brought me here a few months ago. I've been here cooking for them, waiting for an opportunity to leave."

"You're safe now. Come with us"

"You had the option of siding with them," he explained in a shrill, nervous voice, "but at least you're a good human. It's nice to be away from their hungry stares."

"We have a camp outside of Tien's Landing, look for the tents. You'll be safe there."

The man bowed graciously. "I am Henpecked Hou – master bun maker and long-suffering husband at your service."

"It's nice to meet – wait, did you just say 'henpecked?'"

"Yes. I will tell you the story of my horrible wife another time! We should go before more cannibals show up!"

Wu agreed, but she had no leads on the Mother.

"Hou, I have a question. Did any of these cannibals talk about something called 'the Mother?'"

"Yes – actually, they left here once a day to go and see it, her – whatever it is. There's a cave underneath this inn. I don't know exactly how they go to it because I didn't follow them, but yesterday a panel in the kitchen came loose. I think it leads to the same cave."

"Interesting," Zu said quietly.

"Thanks for the information, Hou. We'll see you at the camp, then."

The man bowed and left.

"Henpecked?" Zu asked, referring to the man's title.

Wu shrugged, "I bet it's quite a story."

Sagacious Zu watched the man leave, "I guess we should investigate this cave."

"I want to know why all these demons insist on inhabiting caves," Zu complained behind her. She recalled the caves she had visited in the past few days – the Spirit Cave, the Demon Cave, and now the Cave of the Mother.

"I hear you," Wu agreed, stepping cautiously through the damp tunnel at his side. He had his weapon ready.

"Look!" he said, pointing ahead, "there's a man down here."

The pair crossed over to the middle-aged man. He was leaning against the wall, his hand to his stomach.

"Please!" he begged, "kill me! The Mother has taken control of my flesh, I'm about to turn into one of them!"

"The demon is here?" Zu asked.

"Kill me! Please! Don't let me become one of them!"

Wu looked to Sagacious Zu for help, but he offered none. "I… I can't," she stammered in fright.

The man moaned as his hands went to his stomach. He fell painfully to the floor.

"Step back," Zu warned paternally, grabbing her arm at the elbow and pulling her away.

The man made otherworldly noises from his throat, his body shrinking in size. His flesh melted off his body, and there was a bloody, dark mass left. He turned into one of the small, round cannibals with the short arms, smashed faces, and sharp teeth.

The cannibal, the former man, jumped onto Wu, clawing and clutching at the tender skin in her neck. Wu grabbed the creature and threw him off of her person, and Zu came behind her and brought his weapon onto the creature, effectively killing it.

Wu stared down at the bleeding, demonic creature at the floor, and put her hand up to her own bloodied throat. She was slightly shocked to feel her own warm blood there. She looked to Zu thankfully. That was two she owed him.

They continued into the tunnel, handling more of the deranged cannibals.

Finally, they entered a clearing the cave. There was a bridge, and a ditch under the bridge that seemed to fall forever. She and Zu walked across the bridge.

Sky and Black Whirlwind came charging across the bridge after them.

"The bun maker said you two meant to go in this cave alone. I've yet to see some action and I wanted to make my blades useful," Sky explained, spinning his swords in a flurry around him.

"Let's find this Mother and kill her. The spirits here haven't been putting up a good fight and I want a challenge!"

"I'm sure you'll get your fill," Wu explained.

"My fill? These sorry cannibals can't satisfy me."

Wu led the way into the deepest, darkest part of the cave across the bridge. The small cannibals shrieked behind them. Sky turned around and began walking towards the enemy. "You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna stay back here and keep you guys from getting cut off." He ran off, slicing through the small cannibals easily with his blade.

Black Whirlwind, Sagacious Zu, and Wu the Lotus Blossom continued into the dark cave. Ahead, she heard the voice of the demon. It sounded as though she was feeding.

"That doesn't sound good," Wu said.

They came to a circular flight of steps leading down. They descended.

The Mother sat in the room before them. She looked like one of the cannibals, but she was many times larger. She was at least twice the size of the Black Whirlwind. She had the same bodily shape, but she was malformed. One of her glassy eyes sagged too low from her face, and one of her arms was longer than the other.

Wu froze, Zu knocking into her.

"Don't stop now!" Black Whirlwind said, "things might just get exciting!"

The demon turned to look at them, squealing.

More of the small cannibal minions seemed to exit little tunnels from in the wall, and began advancing towards the group.

Black Whirlwind stepped ahead, "I'll handle these little ones," he explained, cutting easily through them with his double axes, "you two handle the big one!"

The Mother squealed again, bringing her longer arm down on them.

Zu pushed her and dodged to the side, attracting her attention with his staff by poking her.

A new wave of cannibals rushed into the room from the flight of stairs they descended. Was Sky overtaken by them?

"Wu, she's too strong to fight with weapons!" Zu explained, still occupying her, "You need to break the stone supports to bring the cave down on her! We aren't going to last for long!"

The Mother clawed at Zu, and he didn't dodge in time. She swatted him aside like a rag door into the wall. Zu climbed back to his feet, by the Mother was already charging at Wu.

Wu looked over at the stone pillars holding up the room. They were old, rotted from the dampness. Wu removed Fortune's Favorite from her waist, and began hacking at the stone.

Zu hurled his spear at the Mother, and it stuck into her shoulder. She screamed in pain, tearing the spear from her flesh and tossing it to the ground.

"Wu, hurry up!"

"Stop complaining," Black Whirlwind said in-between slicing cannibals, "I won't stop until they're ankle-deep in blood head first! Come to my axes, all of you!"

Wu detached the first pillar and ran to the last one, and began cutting it – her sword wasn't strong enough.

"Black Whirlwind, I need your axes!" Wu cried out.

Zu continued to play with the demon, but she was growing tired of him.

Black Whirlwind came over to Wu, tightening his fist on his axe and throwing his arm with the weight of his body into the stone. It cracked. The room around then began to shake. Rocks from the ceiling began to rain down all over.

"Let's go!" Wu shouted, and she began sprinting out of the cave.

Black Whirlwind and Zu followed suit, charging up the stone steps, not ceasing until they reached the top.

Wu dove out of the cave, hitting the ground from the impact of the earth imploding behind her. She landed on her right shoulder, and skidded across the grass and dirt.

Zu and Black Whirlwind also clambered out of the cave.

The exit to the cave behind them, the entrance that the cannibals had been using that Hou mentioned, was inaccessible. Rocks and earth covered the tunnel, allowing no one to get in or out again.

Wu remained on the floor, her side and neck throbbing painfully. Her wound was now filled with dirt and grime. She inhaled sharply and painfully a few times, amazed that she wasn't dead. The Mother was the most repulsive and dangerous demon she had ever seen.

"Is everyone all right?" she heard Zu ask off to her side.

"Me? I only wish there was more of them."

"Wu?" Sagacious Zu called after her.

"I'm… I'm okay." She stuttered nervously. She shot up instantly upon her realization, "Wait! What about Sky!"

Black Whirlwind and Zu glanced at each other. The larger man shrugged.

"He was in there!" Wu said, her heart racing. She picked herself up off the ground, and went up to the collapsed tunnel. Did he make it out?

Wu put her hand and touched one of the rocks. Did Sky meet his end in there? It wasn't possible. Her heart burned inside her chest. She felt deflated, and guilty… and intensely sad. There was something about him that soothed her heart…

While she was mourning, sitting against the stones of the cave, a group of Lotus Assassins approached behind them.

Sagacious Zu swore. Black Whirlwind pulled his axes off his back.

"You have gone quite far enough," the familiar looking Lotus Assassin explained, stepped towards them. Zu and Black Whirlwind blocked his path to Wu, stepping in-between the Assassins and the heroine.

"I am Inquisitor Lim," he finished, "an elite of the Lotus Assassins."

Lim! He was the one from Gao's workshop! He had the amulet!

"I am _tired_ of seeing our carefully laid plans come apart at the seems because of your meddling! First Gao the Greater and the flyer, and now this?"

Wu approached the man, her grief mixing into fear and intense ire. "You Lotus Assassins are clearly evil! I will stop you," she promised, standing behind Zu and Black Whirlwind, who would not part shoulders for her to pass, and she shouted over their torsos.

He laughed, "Your death stands before you and you mew threats like a pathetic kitten." Lim explained.

He pulled the amulet shard from his tunic. "I am expected to deliver this worthless shell of Spirit Monk jewelry to the Palace, but I can kill you now and counter my disgrace at Gao's workshop from what you did."

Lim eyed Zu, "Perhaps after killing you, I can bring Zu back and settle the old score."

All eyes attached to Zu. He stood steadfast and unwavering under everyone's gaze, twirling his staff dangerously.

"What do you know of Sagacious Zu?" she asked him.

"Is that what he's calling himself now?" Lim asked, chuckling. "It's hardly an accurate representation of the man, considering the evil he's done and the blood he's spilled. But don't expect me to spare your allies any pain."

"I _know_ Zu's past as a Lotus Assassin – I still trust him!"

Lim shook his head, "May your death sate the anger of Death's Hand – will of the Emperor!" he declared. Lim smiled. "Kill them!" he shouted at the Lotus Assassins poised behind him.

Zu and Black Whirlwind lunged forward, attacking the Assassins.

Lim came straight for Wu, who pulled her sword from her side.

She danced around his swings, ducking under his roundhouse kick.

Anger and rage fueled her. Lim was too dangerous to leave alive, but she didn't think she was capable of fighting such a well-trained Assassin by herself.

A man jumped down from one of the trees and began assisting her with the Lotus Assassin. The man's twin blades caught on the Assassin's sword, and they dueled.

"Sky!" Wu called, "You're alive!"

Sky battled with Lim, Lim was effectively fighting her and Sky at the same time.

Filled with renewed vigor, Wu found the strength and balance in herself to channel her chi and focus to fight Lim.

Lim cut Sky across the arm, and he shrank back to nurse his wound. Wu black flipped and taunted Lim forward with a flick of her free hand. She raised her sword aggressively and dropped into a low fighting stance.

Sidestepping Lim and spinning around him, she twisted her arm around his, attempting to flip him over onto his back. Lim was too well trained for this, and grabbed her arm, pinioning it and bending it into her back.

She winced in pain as he twisted her arm. Her back was to his chest, and his lips were close to her ear. He whispered, "Your death with earn me great merit with Jia and I will have a second piece of the am—"

He stopped talking. His grip on her arm lessened.

Wu took this chance to throw off his arms and roll forward. She spun, landing on her feet, looking at Lim. Sky's blade was sticking clean through his body, exiting on the other side.

Lim crumpled to the floor, and Sky retrieved his blade. Black Whirlwind and Zu, having also defeated the rest of the Assassins, came and joined them by the Inquisitor's corpse.

Zu was quietly, and appeared pensive.

Black Whirlwind began sauntering back towards Lord Yun's camp.

Sky came beside Wu and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're injured," he began, looking worriedly at her bleeding neck.

"It'll be fine," she explained. "You're alive?"

"Were you guys _trying_ to kill me? It felt like the place was coming down on itself, so I went back up through the cave back to the Inn and I came back this way, where this rude fellow was harassing you. I climbed up into the trees easily enough."

Zu was kneeling by Lim, inspecting the body.

"I really thought you were still in there," Wu admitted.

"It'd take a lot more than a collapsing cave to stop me. Plus, I'd miss you too much," he joked. Wu opened her mouth to say something, but Zu spoke sooner.

"Here's your amulet," Zu interrupted, offering the jewel to her from Lim's body.

"Thank you," Wu bowed, putting the pieces of the amulet together, and returning the item to her neck. "There's still one missing, but I'm sure it'll turn up."

Zu bowed, "I'm heading back to the camp." He turned and followed after Black Whirlwind.

Sky and Wu shared a distracted look. Lim knew something about Zu – Zu had done something to earn the dishonor to the Lotus Assassins. However, she assumed, it wouldn't be easy to get him to talk about it.

"Let's find Lord Yun and get our wind map," Sky suggested.

They descended the hill and came to the camp. Lord Yun was standing outside.

"I wondered how long it would be before you made it back down here," he began. "I probably don't need to tell you – but I can already see a significant improvement in the forest!"

"The demon tainting your forest is slain," Wu pointed out.

"Yes. My family has always had a close connection to the Forest Shadow. She came to me and told me you were responsible for fixing the forest."

Wu nodded.

"Anyway, I'm sure you and your party wants to rest," Lord Yun explained, looking down at her bloody neck and back at her face. He pulled a piece of rolled parchment from inside his tunic and handed it to her, "Here is the wind map I promised. It is in perfect condition, an exact replica of mine. I promise you, none of the Lotus Assassins will know that you possess it."

Wu bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Lord Yun. My party will camp the rest of the day and the night at the far tent, if you would permit. Tomorrow morning, we will be off."

Lord Yun bowed, "That is allowed. Thank you for your help."

Wu and the rest of her company entered the tent. She wanted to leave immediately for the Imperial City, but if they left now, they would get there by dark, and they would have to wait until morning to do anything anyway.

She was injured, tired, spent. Her neck throbbed painfully. She knew she would need to go into the river or find something to clean it with. However, Wu felt better, knowing she had all but one piece of her amulet, and knowing she was a that much closer to rescuing her master and dealing with Death's Hand.

Wu entered the small tent, falling onto the bundle of blanket laid out. No one else was in the tent, she figured they might have wandered off or backtracked across the bridge into Tien's Landing. She knew Lord Yun would direct them if they needed anything. All Wu wanted to do was go to sleep.

Wu awoke a few hours later. It was the middle of the night, and everyone else was in the tent, fast asleep.

Feeling the need to stretch her legs and step outside, even if just to rinse off her blood in the nearby stream, she stepped quietly over her fellows. She saw Dawn Star and Wild Flower sharing a blanket, their backs touching.

Sky was curled up on his side without a blanket. He looked peaceful.

Hou and Black Whirlwind also slept nearby, Black Whirlwind's slight snores making her smile. Kang was sleeping under a blanket, holding the remote to the flyer in his hands.

She ducked under the tarp of the tent outside. Outside, the night was chilly, breezy. It felt good.

She walked over to the stream, dipping her hands into it, cleaning the dried blood from her neck. The wound hurt much less then it did before. She was a little sore from the battles and stress over the pass few days, but knowing she was nearing her goal gave her new strength.

Noticing a noise behind her, she turned and noticed Sagacious Zu.

He bowed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you," he said, noticing she was bathing herself.

"It's fine," she began. "Just cleaning off."

He remained silent. He put his hands behind his back, turning his body at an angle so he could look straight ahead, but not watch her.

"Zu… about Lim. Why did you leave the Lotus Assassins?" she asked directly, flicking water off her fingertips, feeling clean enough.

"We're back on this again?" he asked.

"I'm not going to pester you, Zu. It was a question. I owe my life to you today, and I'm just surprised. It seems terribly out of character for you."

Zu seemed injured by the comment. "I… disagreed with some of the things the Lotus Assassins did," he began. "I'm not proud of the things I did, but they are done. I'm above petty theft, if little else."

"I see. I won't bother you on the subject, then." Wu explained. She bowed, and went back into the tent to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Wherein the Imperial City is revealed,

Silk Fox reveals her station,

And the Lotus Assassins are infiltrated.

The party stepped from the Marvelous Dragonfly. They had made it to the Imperial City!

"You!" two guards approached Wu, "identify yourself!"

"We just got here and you're already making friends," Sagacious Zu said sarcastically.

The guards held their swords up to Wu's face.

"By order of the Emperor and the Lotus Assassins, state your name and business in the Imperial City!"

"My name is Wu the Lotus Blossom. I am here searching for someone."

The guards glanced at each other, and then back at her, "We are questioning everyone who comes to the city. You… bear resemblance to one we were told to look for…"

"I don't know," answered the second guard, scratching the back of his head, "the long hair, the purple clothing – maybe we should detain her anyway?"

The guards argued amongst themselves.

"Is there a problem here, Captain?" asked a feminine, somewhat familiar voice.

A woman entered the scene, with an entourage of handmaidens. The woman looked familiar to Wu. She wore a bright, yellow and flowing dress. Her hair was pulled back, but loose at her ears. She had bright, determined eyes and well groomed eyebrows.

"No – no Princess L-Lian," the guards stammered, falling to their knees, "we were just following the order of the Lotus Assassins to question travelers and –"

The princess waved her hand at them dismissively. "There is no need for you to continue your questioning of this woman, Captain. You are free to go."

That voice… that face…

The guard put his face down into the ground as he knelt, "Forgive me, Princess, but I was ordered –"

"Captain, this woman is here on a personal matter of mine that _does not_ concern you. I certainly hope I have made myself clear?"

This woman – was Silk Fox!

"Yes, Princess."

"Unless you want to be transferred to the Wall, then I suggest you get moving and continue your search elsewhere, Captain."

The guards glanced nervously at each other and rose. They walked around the Princess, past Wu, and out through the gate.

"My – you are resourceful. You've come a long way since Tien's Landing. It seems I underestimated you," the true Silk Fox explained, turning to look at Wu, a small grin showing itself at the corner of her lips.

Silk Fox was a disguise! This was truly amazing.

Wu stammered for a response, "Forgive me… Princess – I don't know how I should address you…" Wu admitted. This woman, who almost killed her and whom she fought at Tien's Landing – was the daughter of the Emperor!

"You have the honor of addressing me as Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily. As you can see," she pointed to where the guards had been standing, "it is customary to bow in my presence."

"Of course, Princess. Forgive me," Wu answered nervously, bowing to one knee.

Princess Lian sighed. "A person as strong as you – and you bowed. I didn't expect such fawning from you." She shook her head, "That is exactly why I travel without my official escort, and why I occasionally appear as someone… less bridled by the rules of the court."

Wu said and did nothing in respect and amazement.

"There is something we must discuss," the Princess handed Wu a piece of paper, with a place name scribbled onto it. "Please meet me in that place, but do not say its location out loud," the Princess explained, looking around carefully. "Please give me some time to meet you there – I need to acquire more… proper attire."

"Yes, Princess. I have questions, though…"

"And I have questions for you as well," she interrupted. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of information to share with each other in time." Princess Lian bowed quickly, to show she was poised to leave.

"Don't take too long – my message concerns your master, and time is of the essence." The Princess and her handmaidens walked back out the gate.

Wu's crew was safely out of the flyer now, probably having missed only a bit of the conversation with the Princess.

"The Imperial City is certainly impressive," Dawn Star said, looking about. "I've never been here before, and the stories certainly don't do it justice. I feel like we're such a far way from home."

"Anything you want to talk about, my friend?"

"I just keep thinking about Master Li and Two Rivers, and how much everything has changed. I was recalling a lesson in my mind where you had make a joke and had Smiling Mountain laughing under his breath instead of scolding us for not paying attention…"

Wu was brought back to the moment. It was painful to remember, but it gave her resolve. She smiled genuinely at Dawn Star, "I remember. Thank you for taking the time to make me stop and honor our friends."

"Any time. I just can't wait to find Master Li, and then we can all rebuild our lives. You should go and meet with the Princess. I plan on staying here, with the flyer."

The rest of her companions were pacing around. She noticed Henpecked Hou standing meekly at the back of the crowd. It appeared something was on his mind.

"Hou – you look a little worried?"

"It is because my wife and I live in the Imperial City."

"So you'll be able to be reunited with your wife?"

Hou looked incredulous, "You have no idea what you're suggesting. My wife is the last person in the whole empire I want to see."

Wu was confused and silent.

"My wife was part of a contract that I was fooled into, to make a long story short. She's incorrigible – if she finds out I was here in the city and I didn't go home, she would cut me in two and cook me."

"So – how did you come across those cannibals at the Great Southern Forest?" she asked to change the subject.

"I had cooked some buns and I went to deliver them. I didn't want to go back home to my precious wife, so I took a few _detours_… and then I was lost for a while – and then those beings kidnapped me. At least I'm here now, safe from them – but not from my wife!" he said in a long breath.

"Well, you're welcome to stick around, Hou."

The bun master bowed, and went back to the camp by the flyer.

"Finally! A place I can get a decent bowl of wine!" The Black Whirlwind walked off, presumably to find a tavern somewhere in the city to drink himself away.

Kang remained behind as well, tinkering with the flyer. "I'm staying back… for what I like to call 'safety.'" he explained, returning to dealing with the flyer.

Zu stepped forward, "You shouldn't keep the Princess waiting. I, too, will remain with the group at the flyer. I do not want to attract attention from any Lotus Assassins that might recognize me."

"I guess that leaves you and me," Sky explained, walking towards Wu and grabbing her wrist, pulling her along to the gate. "Let's go explore the city and meet this Princess – I haven't been to the Imperial City in years!" Sky pulled her anxiously through the gate.

Through the door opened up the whole of the Imperial City around them. It was a large, well-guarded city. It bustled with people, life, and corruption. The roads were paved with stones, and the walls that protected the capital were high.

Sky looked around, a sly smile teasing his lips, "My," he mused, "all these nobles with their fat purses and their thin intellects – I swear, heaven must look like this," he said, looking at the coin purses of passerbys.

There was a female Lotus Assassin nearby, shouting threats and warnings to the crowd, "Be on the lookout for 'The Scourge of the South.' It is your duty as citizens of the Empire to report anyone who matches her description! Be on the lookout for a young woman with long hair in plum colored armor! Reports suggest she is a demon, and able to change into any form at will."

Sky laughed, "Scourge of the South? I wonder how many pockets I'd have to pick to acquire a name like that."

"Do not try to apprehend the Scourge of the South," the female Lotus Assassin explained, "but instead alert the authorities of anything you find." The crowd that had gathered around her dispersed.

"With a description like that, they'll be looking for you for weeks."

"I hope so," Wu said, worried about all the extra attention.

"Relax, enjoy the city," he began. "There's nothing to worry about. Yet…"

Sky had followed Wu down the avenues towards the Scholar Garden, the place the princess had specified for their secret rendezvous.

They had been walking next to each other, speaking of Wu's first impressions of the large city. She was awestruck and looking around quite impressed with the entire experience. Sky lagged behind her. Wu thought of all the amazing things she had seen and experienced in the past few days.

Wu thought of the life that was gone, the life at Two Rivers. Life here in the Imperial City seemed to be much more alive and much more complicated. She felt so alone in such a big place. Everyone here knew their proper place in life, in economy and in society, and Wu exposed.

She thought of her old life with sorrow. Her old friends, and her teacher were gone. The old life was gone, save for Dawn Star. If Dawn Star was gone, she wasn't sure how she would have found a way to cope. She took solace, however, in the fact she had new friends and allies to lessen the pain.

Looking to her side, expecting Sky to be there – she found he was gone.

Spinning around, she found him standing behind her, admiring her, studying her.

"Sky? What are you doing?"

He smiled genuinely. "I was just… thinking."

"About what?"

He chuckled. "I really shouldn't say."

"Thinking things you shouldn't be, Sky?"

He only sighed, smiling slightly, as he shook his head. "You know, normally I would just try to woo you into my bed – but you're too special for that. I enjoy watching you."

"Watching me? What is it that I've been doing to distract you so much?"

"If I told you," he said smartly while winking at her, walking ahead to pass her, "you would stop doing it." As he passed her, he brushed his fingertips across her forearm, and continued into the Garden.

Sky and Wu stepped into the beautiful, lush garden. The pair looked around for the woman in black, Silk Fox.

"I don't see her," Wu explained.

"Let's search a bit, the garden's rather large."

They walked through the garden, under the small pagodas and nodded respectfully at the scholars they passed. These scholars were all avid researchers who studied literature, drama, philosophy, and martial arts. There was books strewn open on the floor in piles under the pagodas, probably small areas where these men and women sat and enjoyed their studies in nature.

Sky tapped her arm and pointed out a thin, scrawny-looking scholar in yellow robes.

"See that one?" Sky asked. "I'll bet you all your silver he's not really a scholar."

"Sky! Are you mad?"

"Look at him – he's probably the only one here who doesn't have his face in a book and who isn't arguing some stupid political theory with the others."

"If he's not a scholar, then why would be here, in the _scholar's _garden?"

Grinning widely at her, he crossed the path and the scholar who bowed his head at them.

"Hello," Wu said, with a bow.

"I am Scholar Kongyu. How do you fare today? I am a student of the theatre. A wonderful invention, is it not? Well, you see, drama can be broken down into several systems, and I study the history of those systems over time. How they've changed, and that sort of thing."

Sky cleared his throat nosily behind her.

"Scholar Kongyu, my friend would like to ask you a question, if you would allow it?"

"Are you a studier of theatre as well?" Kongyu asked.

Sky put his hands behind his back nodding, and began. "I was just wondering about the recent shift in dramatic presentations away from the customary iterative productions where the fourth wall is regularly deconstructed. Does the shift towards more codified productions, with barriers established between the presented world and the actual environment, create a more immersive experience?"

"I… err, well," the scholar stammered.

"That's what I thought."

"Sky, where did _that_ come from?" Wu asked.

"He's not the only one who's had to spend some time in hiding in this garden. I, however, did my research," Sky explained matter of factly, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the stammering scholar.

"You're terrible!" Wu said, deciding against her initial reaction to pull her arm free from his grasp. She hated to admit it; she was fond of his company; he was unlike all her other followers. Sky brought excitement, hope, and love to her heart.

He was right about the scholar! She didn't expect Sky to be so good at judging people like that. He indeed was an interesting one.

"You owe me all your silver," he finished with a sideways glance.

"I must say," Wu and Sky spun around when they heard the voice behind them, "I didn't expect you and your strange training to make it to the Imperial City. I certainly underestimated you." Silk Fox finished.

"You've changed your identity once more," Wu answered, bowing her head. "How should I address you?"

"As the Heavenly Lily I am above suspicion as I travel with my …fawning servants. Silk Fox, however, can go anywhere she likes, and people are usually not shy in their reactions.

"It is quite a thrill, I'll admit," she explained, pulling some of her hair away from her forehead, "but it allows me to get the information I seek."

"I bet," Sky replied.

"But still, I have information for you, little Wu. Death's Hand brought your Master Li to the palace a few days ago. I saw them as well as the flyer. He must be powerful – they bound the man in layers of chains," she exaggerated. "I must admit, there is something familiar about that man."

"He is familiar because you two are related. He's Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, the brother of your father and therefore your uncle."

"What?" Silk Fox answered breathlessly. "I can't – I won't believe that! It's an absurdity – an impossibility!"

"You don't remember? You've never seen him at the Palace before?"

Silk Fox looked the floor, "I was too young to remember. I was barely a child when Dirge fell. I was told that my two uncles, Li and Kin, had fallen during the battle while defending the Empire. That was about… twenty years ago," she mused.

Wu and Sky glanced at each other. Sky shrugged.

"I think we need to go to the Palace and save my Master!"

"I would take you to the Palace, but Death's Hand is pulling my father's strings like a puppet. Before we go and confront my father, we need to discredit Death's Hand in order to succeed."

"I still don't understand the connection of Death's Hand and your father? If Death's Hand's intention was in Master Li, then why do we need to discredit him now?" Wu asked.

Silk Fox's eyes narrowed to onyx slits, "Because his hold over _my_ father is nearly absolute. If we can show my father conclusive evidence of crimes committed by Death's Hand then maybe my father will listen to us. And I know exactly how to find this information."

"And how is that?" Sky wondered out loud.

"Construction of the Great Wall around the Imperial City has ended for the first time in decades. Instead, Death's Hand is using the workers and the materials to build some type of clay and stone war construction they call 'golems.' I suspect Death's Hand intends to use these golems to overthrow my father and seize control of the Empire!"

"Overthrow your father!" Wu asked, stunned. Emperor Sun Hai was well loved and well liked in the empire for having ended the Long Drought, even if it was through extremely violent ways.

"Yes! There's more! Death's Hand now controls the legions of Lotus Assassins. They are his personal task force. My father is completely oblivious to all of this. We must infiltrate the Lotus Assassins themselves and find proof of the treachery Death's Hand is planning before I will take you to the palace!" Silk Fox declared.

"This information regarding Death's Hand will come from his source – the Lotus Assassins. Their fortress is too well protected to assault directly. That's why we're going to walk in and get the information I seek. They are recruiting," she finished.

"Walk in and get recruited? I think your veil is cutting off circulation to your brain, princess," Sky chimed in, laughing.

Infiltrate the Lotus Assassins and join the leagues of her enemy! This was getting deeper and deeper! "How can I do that? All the Lotus Assassins I've encountered will recognize me."

"Did any Assassins who saw your face live to report it? I don't think so. They will not recognize you as the one they faced in Tien's Landing.

"Besides, they have only vague descriptions and guesswork that's making the guards hold people at random. They would expect a person who's hiding – not one who would come knocking on their front door. Don't you see the beauty of using their own methods against them? I think they deserve it…"

Wu felt as if someone forced her to swallow lead and it rested in the pit of her stomach. Silk Fox's plan was insane – yet crafty and persuasive. If Death's Hand is controlling her father, proving Death's Hand's intentions would be a way to win the Emperor to their side and perhaps release her master safely.

"What would I have to do to get recruited?" Wu asked.

"You're not actually considering this?" Sky asked incredulously at her side.

Ignoring him, Silk Fox nodded her head once, "There are many guilds and other black market organizations in this city. The Guild is responsible for many dangerous things, such as slaving and the deadly arena competitions.

"I suspect if you were able to prove yourself in the arena, the Lotus Assassins would become particularly interested in a person so strong. The recruiters will take particular interest once you have passed all the rounds. I can have my people spread rumors of your interest as well."

"How did you learn all these things about them?" Wu interrupted.

She shrugged, "Death's Hand rules the Lotus Assassins. I have nothing but hate for Death's Hand, so I take particular interest in those he keeps close by. Besides, I've had my whole life to ask questions – at least Silk Fox has."

"It appears I will be fighting in the arena then." There was apparently no other way for her to get to the Palace beforehand.

"Good. It's many rounds – all of extremely increasing difficulty. Many have died trying in the past. If you were to pass them all, I'm sure the Lotus Assassins would find you as strong and impressive as I do."

Wu took in a sharp, nervous breath. This was a lot for her to take in.

"I will go and wait by your flyer with your… followers. I will give you time to prepare yourself. Do not take too long, time is of the essence for saving your master." Silk Fox explained.

When she went to leave, two guards entered the garden.

"Well, look who it is!" the first one said.

"What are you gonna do now that the Princess isn't here to protect you!"

"We'll beat you up real good for making us look stupid in front of the Heavenly Lily!" the first guard explained. The two guards pulled out their weapons and closed in on the group.

"Fools," Silk Fox muttered under her breath, dropping into a fighting stance behind Wu. They fought the guards.

Sky and Wu walked towards the Imperial Arena. Although Sky couldn't fight beside her during the matches, he had a few parting words that he wished to share with her away from the group.

They were silent for most of the walk, each thinking but not speaking. Wu wanted to tell him how afraid she was, and she suspected Sky, like the others, wanted to remind her how foolish and dangerous Silk Fox's plan was.

Wu didn't want to hear anymore of their negativity. If this was the only way to find intelligence on the Lotus Assassins – by becoming one – she didn't have any other options for getting into the Palace.

"Something's on your mind." Sky piped at her side.

"I was just thinking about how much everything has changed in the past few days."

He agreed silently. "Why do all this, Wu? Why put your life on the line like this? These people in the arena –"

"Do you think I lack the skill to face them?"

"What? No… of course I don't. That's not my point –"

They passed a short stone wall at reached their ankles housing a bed of flowers. Sky squat and sat down on it, motioning for Wu to join him. She obliged him, and sat at his side, resting her palms on her knees.

"I don't doubt your skills as a fighter for a second. I bring it up because these men in the arena will do _anything_ to win. Even if that requires resorting to cheating." He paused, looked around. "'The Guild' Silk Fox spoke of? – they're the ones who killed my daughter. They are not beyond cheating, slaving, and killing to get what they want."

They paused. Sky took her hands into his own.

"I just want you to be careful," he explained slowly.

She nodded.

"What is it, Wu?" he prodded again. "What makes you tick?"

She looked into his eyes. He was so sincere, aching for her to open up to him. Wu knew she cared for him very much, but she would afraid they would not survive the coming days.

"There is a lot of evil in this world," she began, "and I intend to stop the suffering, even if that means starting with the Lotus Assassins and ending with the Emperor."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say. The Lotus Assassins… they change people." More negativity about Silk Fox's plan.

"You're afraid they're going to turn me into one of them? You think I can honestly walk that path? You don't need to worry about that, Sky. They'll have to kill me before they can change me."

"Yeah – that's the part that I'm worried about."

"You're suddenly more… serious than usual," she noted, squeezing his hand in-between hers. She reminisced back to when they had first met, and how much of a stereotypical rogue and thief he was.

He smirked the usual roguish grin. He looked into her face. "What do you want for yourself when all this is over?" he asked suddenly.

She realized it was a good question. She was so focused on the task at hand, dealing with winning the arena, befriending the Lotus Assassins, comforting Dawn Star and justifying herself to Zu, saving Master Li and changing the fate of the Empire that she hadn't thought much about it.

"Maybe I'll settle down with some dashing rogue," she joked. She considered the idea. It was something she would enjoy. She cared for Sky more then she wanted to let him know. She thought that she might even… felt love for him?

He laughed at her comment. She usually was more reserved and not quite as flirty. The levity helped to ease her nerves.

"Allow me a prediction, if you would?" he asked with his usual lithe tongue.

"Go ahead."

His face was serious again. Sky shook his head solemnly. "I don't think we're all going to survive the days ahead. When this is all over, it's not going to be as easy for some of us to return to our old lives…"

She wondered if he was referring to her and Dawn Star, and then Wu noted that he was talking about himself as well – everyone in their group. Sky had lived the past three years of his life bent on avenging his daughter. Once this battle ended, Sky also had no life left to return to either. Nor did Zu, or Dawn Star, The Guardian, Black Whirlwind, and Hou – who would be forced to return to his unsanctimonious marriage.

"This journey began with loses for us all. I think it's about time for that to stop. We're making legends here," he explained, "but like all legends, the action must die, and then… what's left?"

She nodded. She was shocked by his sudden sensitivity. "You're _a lot_ more serious then normal."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that you're… very important to me. I will do all that I can to help you. I will remain at your side. If you need anything, even if it's just information about the City, just ask."

Smirking, she asked, "You were always there when I needed you before. Were you planning on changing?"

He clucked, answering, "Oh no. That would be totally out of character for me. Changes are usually planned on my end. Such is the life of a rogue." he paused awkwardly, and then said, "Anyway, we should get going. I would like you to make a bit of progress on the arena before I _distract_ you with anymore of my …thoughts."

She was enjoying her time with him and she didn't want it to end so abruptly, "What if I _want_ a little distracting?" she asked playfully, finding his presence soothing, and enjoying the flirtations.

"And I would be happy to oblige – if you didn't already have a prior appointment," he winked, stroking her chin and jaw quickly with a fingertip. "I promise; there will be time later."

Entering the arena without Sky, she thought on his words. He was a different man then she had ever seen before. Wu pushed the thoughts of him from her mind, and went upstairs to meet her promoted, Qui.

She progressed through the arena rather smoothly. Winning almost twenty matches with the odds stacked against her, she came to understand, would be the least of her worries.

There was an attack by the guild. Worried she would be able to defeat them all and become the new champion of the Imperial Arena; they attacked her in the arena, poisoning their swords with deadly herbs. However, Wu fought them all with skill and grace, and came out as the champion.

She was a bit worried however. One of the women she fought in the Silver Round, Crimson Khana, pointed out again the "strange way" that Wu fought. Wu asked the elder fighter to elaborate, and Crimson Khana explained that her false opening was probably nothing more than a trap. The warrior suggested that Wu question her master more about this strange quirk in her style.

The Lotus Assassin Inquisitor approached her upon her victory, offering her admission into their gang. Using some charm and lies, she found they easily parted with a small, round metallic token which was required to gain access into their domain.

The Lotus Assassin explained that the entrance into their lair was in a far, excluded part of the Imperial City called the Necropolis. This was the area that many people buried their dead. Lately, many had explained Spirits attacked them when they walked through to visit the remains of their dead.

Ignoring the stories, swallowing her fear, and determined to get closer to her Master and the Emperor by infiltrating the Lotus Assassins, Wu returned the flyer to discuss her next move with her companions.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the Necropolis, dealing with the Lotus Assassins," Silk Fox explained impatiently. "Things are finally looking up! You have gained their favor."

"I know. I just need a minute to prepare myself, princess," She answered.

Wu's anxiety prior to the arena matches was next to nothing of the fear she had now. The Lotus Assassins did not acquire that name for just any reason. And now she meant to become one of them.

"I cannot agree to this. You don't know what you're getting into – the danger the Lotus Assassin represent," Sagacious Zu explained.

"Really? What could you have possibly gathered all this time hiding in your swamp? _I_,on the other hand, have watched Death's Hand for years, waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"Zu – you used to be a Lotus Assassin. I will need your insight," Wu begged.

"You want Zu's opinion?" Silk Fox interrupted. "If I were you, I wouldn't trust half of the things that came out of the mouths of these vagrant homeless you've collected. Ah, no offense to those of you who are actually homeless, Dawn Star," she ended sarcastically.

Silk Fox and Dawn Star eyed each other.

"Dawn Star, just ignore her. She's just jealous of you," Sky explained.

"Jealous?" Silk Fox said. "Hardly."

"Zu, please. I need your advice." Wu asked him, ignoring the others.

"I already told you that I disagree."

"I don't understand," Wu said, "why this bothers you so much. You have killed plenty of people before and since you were a Lotus Assassin. Why does this trouble you so?"

Zu crossed his arms over his chest. "I already asked you numerous times not to discuss it. Still, I fear soon that I may not have a choice…"

"I will be ready when you want to talk." Wu promised.

"Honestly, Sagacious Zu – why don't you go sulk in the corner alone like you're accustomed to doing until you have something _useful_ to say!" Silk Fox answered bitterly. She was no princess to trifle with.

Zu bowed his head and walked away from the group in defeat.

Silk Fox watched him go. "Not everyone is as weak as he is."

Henpecked Hou was laughing with Black Whirlwind. "If I had known it was so easy to become a Lotus Assassin, I would have done it a long time ago! I'm sure the life of death and killing must be hard, but I'm sure it wouldn't be any worse then the life with my wife."

"Who said anything that Wu did was easy?" Dawn Star asked. "Honestly, I don't see where this arguing is getting us. Is this accursed woman even really planning on helping us find Master Li?"

"My! She spits fire at last!" Silk Fox jeered, "this child has some spirit in her after all." Silk Fox paused. "I promise, little Dawn Star – when I have my evidence, the Palace will be the first place we go."

"I think you should really talk some more with Zu before you leave," Dawn Star suggested.

The three women turned to confront Zu, but he was already gone.

'Where… where did he go?" Dawn Star asked.

Silk Fox laughed. "I told you to be careful of those you trust."

Wu rolled her eyes. She was tired of the princess' attitude. "If I did that, almost none of you would be here."

"If he has gone to warn the Lotus Assassins in order to get back in with his old brethren, then we're gonna have problems," Sky reminded them. "I don't trust him either."

"Zu would not turn on us!" Dawn Star demanded. Wu believed her, she felt Dawn Star was the closest to Zu at this point.

"The Lotus Assassins will be waiting," Silk Fox reminded. "It would do you well not to keep them waiting. They probably won't give you any trouble – you should just appear confident as you enter."

Wu took in a breath. "I'm ready to go to the fortress now."

"Excellent. Everything is in place. I'll soon have my evidence against Death's Hand," Silk Fox said, clapping her hands together greedily. "Oh – and you'll have access to your Master as well."

Dawn Star, Silk Fox, and Sky walked her through the Necropolis, to the back of the large, haunted cemetery to where the Lotus Assassins had built their lair.

Wu was turning around the corner, following the sandy path, when Sky put out his arm and stopped her from moving forward. Up ahead was the large, wooden black and red door the Lotus Assassins hid their lair in. "Look!" Sky said, with a point.

The group watched Sagacious Zu pull open the door, enter the fortress, and close the door behind him.

"Hm – once a Lotus Assassin, always a Lotus Assassin! I bet he's going to warn his new buddies you're on your way," Sky said dismissively.

"I don't think so," Dawn Star began. "Zu hasn't given us a reason to distrust him before."

"So the fact he's an ex-Lotus Assassin isn't enough for you?" Sky reasoned.

Wu went to interrupt their fighting, but Silk Fox suddenly grew serious.

"You're about to enter the sanctum of the most feared group of the Empire, and I've simply asked you to walk in."

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Wu asked.

"Yes – my father without some type of evidence that Death's Hand is up to no good."

"Then we shouldn't stand here chatting."

"Let's stick to the plan then. Get in, get what you need, and get out of there quickly before you're discovered. As soon as we're through here, we'll go deal directly with Death's Hand – I'm sure my father will see to _that_!"

"I'm ready to enter the fortress now."

"I'm coming with you, then." Sky declared.

"Will that be allowed?"

Silk Fox pondered for a moment. "I'm sure it will, as long as you make him out to be a servant of yours."

"Please, be careful! We must get to Master Li!" Dawn Star begged.

"Let's go," Wu nodded to Sky, and they entered the large gates side by side.

Inside, there was a wooden trap door in the middle of the room with no visible means for opening it. Standing like a sign next to the trap door was a blessing board.

The board contained a small indentation shaped like the token she had received from the Lotus Assassin Inquisitor. Removing the token from her inventory, she placed the item into the blessing board. There was a small click and twist from the token, and the wooden planks in the floor dropped to reveal a flight of stairs into the damp ground.

"Off we go then," she began. "And let me do the talking," Wu finished.

"I'll try to keep my comments to myself," Sky replied, his face emotionless.

They descended the steps into a long underground passageway of rooms, steps, corridors, and inanimate golems standing guard. There was a Lotus Assassin with a red mask with a cut only for eyes there to meet them. He was completely covered in a long, black robe with a deep hood.

"I was told to except a need recruit, and you fit the description," he said, looking at Wu and ignoring her companion. "Sorry for the arduous walk through the Necropolis, but it weeds out the weak. I am called the Watcher."

Wu bowed.

"This is the fortress of the Lotus Assassins. It has been built among the graves of the dead for many generations, the tomb of the Emperor as its core. Follow me to the Hall of Inductions, where you will become the acolyte of a Lotus Assassin Master. Your servants are welcome," he began with a raspy voice, "but you are responsible for their actions."

Sky's gaze was stone. He said nothing. He turned his gaze downward.

Wu bowed again. "Introduce me to my new master."

They began through the fortress, Wu finding the clay and stone golem particularly unsettling. The Watcher led them through the corridors, leading the way while Sky and Wu walked alongside each other. They spoke no words and dared not even look at each other.

Wu knew that acting confident and strong would be the way to win against the Lotus Assassins. As Silk Fox had said, she needed to beat them at their own game. She felt reassured knowing Sky was beside her, and he would protect her if she needed it.

"The Lotus Assassins are a defunct of the Emperor," the Watcher began as they walked, "and we are dictated by Death's Hand and the Grand Inquisitor, Jia."

"What is Grand Inquisitor Jia like?" Wu asked.

"She is cruel, cold, and merciless. It would do you well to emulate her, acolyte. Thanks to her direction, we are becoming the face of power in the Empire. Soon the Emperor's Army will be stationed only at mere fish markets.

"The Great Golem Army constructed here will spread across the Empire and allow us to do great things. Our masters and our ranks must be all-powerful. Weak recruits will die quickly," he finished, with particular emphasis on the last sentence.

"Master Gang will be your master now. He is our best trainer. He is harsh, but strong – his lessons will teach you much if you wish to be a successful Lotus Assassin."

The Watcher motioned through the door they had stopped in front of. "Master Gang is in the need room, expecting your arrival. It would do you good not to keep him waiting, acolyte."

The Watcher bowed, and Sky and Wu bowed respectfully in return. The Watcher walked back up the stairs to guard the entrance of the Lotus Assassin fortress. Wu noticed that the Watcher had led them quite deep into the depths, and she waited until he was far enough away.

"Let's find proof that Death's Hand is behind the golem army – and then we can be gone from here," Wu whispered. Sky nodded.

She was prepared to open the door to speak with Master Gang, when she saw something move behind a nearby column.

"Zu!" she whispered sharply.

"There is no discouraging you from coming to this wretched place, I see," Sagacious Zu began. He crept slowly and quietly up to them. "Are you certain you are _ready_ for the things you'll learn here?" Shaking his head, Zu answered, "It doesn't matter anymore. This is my realm, where my own demons live. You will be forced to see them. You show no interest in the warnings I gave you at the flyer – but now you will see."

"Zu! What are you talking about?" she whispered angrily back, "Whose side are you on! I don't even know anymore!"

Zu was patient and watched her steadily. "What side is worthy of my company? Is your own motivation that clear for you to walk in these walls?" he paused. "Go and see your new master. Secure a place near the heart of the Assassins and you will have what you search for. Grand Inquisitor Jia is the key."

He walked off, quietly and stealthily.

"Be careful of him," Sky warned. "I never trusted he was on our side."

Wu pushed open the door to speak to Master Gang, and she spotted him standing in the center of the room. He was talking to another Lotus Assassin, apparently his superior.

"Gang – I've just about had it. You've fallen behind in golem production. Jia is not happy, so therefore I'm not happy. The production must pick up soon – or I will use your _own_ soul to fuel the next shipment."

"Yes, Master Shin. I understand."

"Good. I hope I don't need to have this conversation with you again," and Master Shin prepared to walk off. He turned, "I would be a shame to remind Grand Inquisitor Jia what a failure you are." he smiled, and walked away.

Wu and Sky went and stood behind Master Gang, waiting for him to acknowledge them.

"Who are you?" Gang began, "Oh – you're the recruit I was told to expect. I hope you're more competent that the other fools I've been put in charge of."

Wu bowed deeply before her new master.

"I will endeavor to help you the best I can."

"Is that so?" Gang asked, amused. "You don't understand what you are saying. Here, the Lotus Assassins will strip you into _nothing,_ and then rebuild you as a warrior," he explained. Wu suddenly had an idea of losing her memories, Sky, Dawn Star, her master, and began to dislike the Assassins that much more. She had a bit more respect for Zu, however…

"You can begin, Lotus Acolyte, by cleaning up the mess of the others. Curse the heavens for the fools I am expected to lead. Go into that room," he pointed to a door that lead into a room stuffed away in the corner of the chamber. "Shin purposefully had one of his Assassins drop a soul shard on the ground and there's spirits everywhere. Go and take care of them and return when – if – you succeed."

Wu bowed, and she and Sky entered the room.

"That was amazing," Sky whispered after the fight. "I've never fought spirits like that before. It was indeed different than fighting a person of flesh and blood!" he stood, dismayed. "And you – you're stronger then ever before."

"I'm just determined," she answered modestly. "Let's stay on task," she whispered back.

They crossed through this room back into Gang's chambers, who looked on them in amazement. "You live? I am impressed. And the spirits are gone? Hm, maybe for once I have a competent acolyte. There might be hope for you after all."

"I accept your compliment and I hope to serve you well," she said, bowing her head.

"Usually acolytes are useless until they have had their outside identities stripped away, but there might be hope for you yet. Are you the acolyte I have waited all this time for? I wonder…"

"Master? What is it you would have me do?"

"Your normal duty now would include sitting in a solitary cell separated from your servants until your old identity and life have been stripped away, but I think there is better things in store for you, oh yes.

"I've been looking for a favored protégé. I need someone who will be willing to risk everything in my service. In exchange, I will preserve your life, your intellect. This comes in exchange with two tasks."

"And what would those be, Master?"

"First, I need you to operate the Soul Extractor in the room beyond where you fought the spirits. Souls of people are needed to fuel the golem army. The more brutally killed the person, the more dangerous the golem will be. We butcher the slaves we collect and turn their own souls into spirit shards to insert into the golems to animate them."

Wu saw Sky shifting angrily yet silently at her side.

"Tonight, we require a shard of exceptional quality to animate our Jade Golems. Jade Golems are the largest, tallest, and deadliest golems. They are the leaders of battalion of smaller golems. The better the shard you put into the Jade Golem, the more dangerous – and useful – the entire battalion will become."

"I understand, Master. What is the second task you would have me do?"

"You are too skilled to deserve the life of a regular acolyte. I have better uses for you. Help me gain the …power I need to help you," he balled his hands into fists. "Kill Master Shin – my superior."

Wu's heart somersaulted in her rib cage.

"Master, how am I to do that without getting caught?"

"Acolyte, that is for you to decide. This is a dangerous place, and you would do well to figure this out on your own. Find Shin a way to have an accident to disgrace him so that I may ascend," he explained. "And do it in a way so that _I_ am not implicated."

"Yes, Master. I shall return when my tasks are complete."

"I don't care how you do it. All I want is something that looks like an accident that will allow me to gloat over his corpse in the end."

Wu bowed her head.

She and Sky backtracked to the room with the spirits and stood before the Soul Extractor room.

To her surprise, Sky said nothing. She knew he was enraged with the Lotus Assassin at Gang's mention of the slavers. Wu recalled the story of his daughter, and figured at this point it would be better not to pursue the subject. She needed to focus on getting closer to the Lotus Assassins to get Silk Fox's evidence.

"A soul shard to fuel a golem? The Assassins are getting more efficient in their brutality then they were before." Sagacious Zu explained, stepping out from the shadows.

"It wasn't always like this," he explained, looking about the place. "Fear then was their primary tactic, not brutality. There's a way you can get the item you search, but corrupt the machine at the same time."

"What must I do?" Wu asked, catching on to the idea at once.

"How are you avoiding getting caught?" Sky asked, interrupting them.

Zu answered with a straight face, "I was once one of the Elite Lotus Assassins. Being able to fool and elude those with those with not even half the amount of training I've had isn't very difficult. I digress, however," he said, throwing Sky an evil look. "Helping the Assassins harms you. The only way to counter-act that is by bringing confusion and disorder to them directly."

"How do I do this, Zu!" Wu asked breathlessly.

"You must go to the depth of the soul extractor room and seek the most evil of spirits. Once you defeat him, place his body into the Extractor and use _that_ shard to power your golem. The shard will be pulsing with so much brutality the Lotus Assassins will not be able to control it."

"I understand," she told him.

The entered the Soul Extractor room, and descended to the deepest depths to collect their body.

Sky and Wu returned to the Soul Extractor room with the spirit shard in hand.

Wu felt a bit queasy watching the Soul Extractor suck in the body and condense the entire life form into a crystal that was about the size of the hilt of her sword. This is what the Lotus Assassins had become. They used what they had most abundance of in the Empire – the people – and used them to fuel the army. Instead of giving men and women armor and arms, they instead recycled the souls of these people for a less than noble purpose.

In the room with the spirits from before, Zu was still there.

"Good. I see you have taken my advice."

Wu merely nodded, sensing turmoil in his eyes.

"My own… demons haunt me in this place. However, I have no love for your new Master. If you plan to kill Shin, why not eliminate Master Gang as well? Remember – distractions are the key to weakness in eliminating a target. Perhaps your goal can be found in the Golem Press Room."

Zu receded back into the shadows, and was gone before Wu could speak another word.

Wu went back into the main hall to show her shard to Master Gang.

"Good." Master Gang said, "you have your shard. Your tasks are almost complete."

"Master – would it not be a tragic accident if Master Shin met his end in the Golem Press?"

Shin laughed bitterly. "Hmm… and interesting idea. It happened only one other time, and that victim was indeed considered a fool for letting such a thing happen. It would be very unlikely, however."

"I will kill Master Shin and toss his corpse into the press."

"It would be quite a spectacle. Plus – we are called 'Lotus Assassins' after all. You will find Master Shin in the Inner Chamber. Many acolytes are not allowed in there, but you have proven yourself worthy.

"You will probably find Shin in there by himself. Defeat him, and put his body in the press. Once that is completed and I have been promoted, I will take you to Jia."

"Yes, Master. At once."

Wu placed Shin lifeless body that she had stabbed in the back with her sword into the two large stone slabs that pressed the materials into golems. Once the body was adequately placed in the path of the slabs, she motioned to Sky.

Sky was standing above them, at the controls. When Wu gave him the signal, he closed the press. The stone slabs slammed together tightly, and Wu saw blood seeping from the bottom of the machine accompanied by slow, hollow cracks of bone. She stood with her back straight and her head high to fight back the bile she felt rising in her throat.

Master Gang walked up to the press and surveyed the damage.

"How… unfortunate," he said, mocking fake sadness. "We should honor our fallen comrade – however, I must admit I am too distracted with other thoughts of who might take Shin's place? I think the choice is obvious," Gang gloated.

Sky was still standing on the platform, poised to operate the machine again.

Gang looked at the corpse again, laughing. He touched the bloody mass with the tip of his boot, and came back towards Wu.

When he was a few steps away from the Golem Press, Sky dropped one of the clay golems resting in the crane overhead.

The clay golem came falling fast from the ground, and Wu back flipped away.

Gang, who was so distracted with gloating over Shin, never saw the golem coming. He was crushed underneath the impact of the falling inanimate golem.

Sky walked back down to her and they looked at the golem standing in the middle of the room, with Gang crushed neatly under it.

"Nice shot," Wu said in earnest. There was not a hint of humor in her voice.

"Let's go before someone sees."

They began to walk back towards the main chamber when Gang usually stood. She knew her next step was to pass off her corrupted spirit shard to the Lotus Assassins to place into the Jade Golem. This golem, as Zu predicted, would be come active and impossible to control.

Near the door, Wu saw another movement in the shadows.

"The secrets you will find with Jia in her inner chambers should be enough to satisfy the princess. You are nearing your goal, and soon you will be at the palace." Zu mused.

"However…" he explained slowly, "you might learn more than you intend to. At least… I did, many years ago."

"Zu – if you have something to say, now is the moment. We don't have a lot of time to stay here – once they realize that Gang was crushed and –"

Sagacious Zu cut her off, "You and I both know that your Master Li was considered a traitor after turning on his brother and failing. You and I are aware of the same details. However, there is more.

"For this act of insolence twenty years ago, Master Li's family was condemned to death. I know you are aware of this also, for Hui in Tien's Landing mentioned it to you. But… Master Li's wife was with child at the time. I know this to be a fact."

"How could you know this, Zu?"

"Because…" he paused. "I was there. I was one of the Elite Lotus Assassins sent there to kill her. My orders were to kill Li's family."

Wu felt like all the air had left her lungs. All this time, she had been traveling with the very person who killed her master's family! She was conflicted, and didn't know whether to continue trusting Zu or not. She did not doubt for a moment Zu was telling the truth. Sky remained silent.

"This is a remarkable admission… go on." Wu prodded.

"Death's Hand himself gave the order. I could not then possibly question their orders… it was the will of the Emperor, and I did what I was told."

"You did it? You actually _did_ it? You _killed_ my master's family? And I actually _traveled_ with you?" Wu admitted in disgust and shame.

"You needed to know my role. Now you understand why I was so very silent on the subject. But… Master Li's wife had just given birth to the child. I was unable to follow through.

"The Lotus Assassins I was with killed Li's wife. But I killed them before they could slaughter the child."

"That means—"

"The orphan I left in Hui's care was... Master Li's child. She still lives."

Zu bowed his head shamefully, and ducked into the shadows once more.

Wu's head was swimming in her own shame, confusion, and anxiety. Zu's admission made her hands shake nervously, but it gave her some hope for her master.

Wu entered the inner rooms of the fortress towards Grand Inquisitor's chambers, with her corrupted spirit shard in hand. The Lotus Assassin on duty there was masked with a red face similar to that of the Watcher's.

"It's about time. We have all been waiting for you to come with the shard."

Wu did not respond. She stood shaken, with Sky standing protectively a few steps behind her.

"I trust you have completed your other business and are ready to continue with this ceremony?"

Wu was too beside herself with her own thoughts to keep fabricating lies to tell to these Lotus Assassins. She merely nodded dimly.

"Good. Let us proceed."

He opened the locked gate, and entered the next room.

Inside of it stood a dark green golem that was twice the size, if not more, of all the other clay golems she had seen in the Lotus Assassin fortress. It was tall, powerful, and inanimate at this moment. His weapon alone was at least seven or eight feel tall. Inside of the golem burned a perpetual fire that was discernable in the golem's joints.

"Here is the shard acquired with the skills of our newest and most promising acolyte," the Lotus Assassin explained to another. "Place it within the Jade Golem, so that our legions of clay golems will have a focus and no longer remain idle."

The shard was placed into the Jade Golem.

The Jade Golem trembled violently. Electric shocks surrounded the golem as it raised and pumped its fists in the air. The golem took its weapon and began swinging it wildly against the walls, the monuments, and the architecture of the underground fortress.

"What's going on! I demand you to obey!" one of the Lotus Assassins commanded the Jade Golem. The golem was not paying attention, however. Instead, the golem raised his axe over his head and cut the Lotus Assassin in two.

The other golems in the area, the ones apparently connected to this Jade Golem, sprang to live; they acted as unruly as well, and began attacking all the nearby Lotus Assassins.

Wu and Sky shrank back into the corner of the room, intent on avoiding the path of the golems.

Once all the Lotus Assassins were dead, the golems collapsed, Grand Inquisitor Jia entered the room from the far end.

"What is the meaning of this? Who corrupted this golem? It is linked to legions of other golems that will now run mad! The foundation will soon crumble!" she said angrily.

"You!" she said, pointing at Wu, "it was _you!_ You, the one who carries the amulet! I sense it on you."

Wu crossed the room to Jia and stood confidently before the elder Lotus Assassin woman. Sky stayed back a few steps as always.

"You – hidden in plain sight, just like your master. You caught us unsuspecting, but not unprepared. Who do you think you are, to think you could enter here so easily?"

"I am just a simple student in search for her master," Wu answered in a determined voice.

"A simple student indeed! You are a fool. You don't understand the beauty of what Sun Hai has done. He has taken the raw material of the empire and turned it into something great," she began, motioning to the golems and the spirit shards.

"Every magistrate who objects, and every peasant who asks questions – simple becomes fuel to drive the golem army. It is an army – undying! There was only one threat… a traitorous brother and his unknown protégé. Hidden – we knew not your face or your name. But now – you have come. And the amulet here at the altar calls to you.

"It matters not. Not all of our golems were linked to this deformed, corrupted husk." The golem sprang back to life, as if Jia was commanding it. "And now, you will truly understand." The golem stepped towards Wu and Sky. "Goodbye, Spirit Monk. I will inform Death's Hand of your untimely passing."

She smiled and stepped into the next room. The golems closed in.

After defeating the golem, Wu pursued Jia into her chambers.

"You are strong indeed," Jia began. "However, you do not understand _true_ power. The Lotus Assassins' strength lies in preparation."

Jia was standing at the top of an altar, and Wu spotted the final piece of her amulet on that altar. Grand Inquisitor Gia descended the stairs and stopped before Wu. "We have warriors and uncorrupted golems across the Empire. Although you have diminished us, it is far from a mortal wound.

"Death's Hand will be here soon – and you will be my gift to him, drawn as you were by your precious amulet. Live or die – the will of the Emperor be done!"

The will of the Emperor! So he was behind this army all along, and Silk Fox didn't know it!

Jia attacked.

Wu back flipped, and Sky jumped into action behind her.

Sky jumped onto Jia, but she was strong and threw him off like a doll. He was down, but scrambling to his feet.

Wu went to her hip and pulled out her sword, stepping around Jia while the weapon remained between her and her enemy. She knew Jia would be prepared for easy sidesteps and tricks, but Wu had learned much in the days since Two Rivers.

Wu faked an attack and somersaulted over Jia's head while Sky occupied the Lotus Assassin leader. He raised both his swords in an X-shape to protect himself from her downward cuts.

As Wu attempted to cut at Jia, she easily evaded her swipes.

Sky backed away, and Jia turned to attack Wu with her own weapon. She cut Wu's arm, but it was far from deep. The blood only fueled her rage and her resolve. Wu's sword caught with Jia's and Wu twisted her wrist, and she knocked Jia's weapon to the ground with a steely echo.

In the split second Jia took to look away at her weapon, Wu raised her arm and swiped at Jia's legs. Her sword made contact and cut through the elder's woman's flesh, stopping at her bone.

Injured and pained, Jia went down to one knee. This was the opening Wu needed. She took her unarmed hand, and chopped downward into Jia's throat, snapping the woman's neck. Jia toppled to the floor.

Wu was panting in anger, fear, and exhaustion. Sky was at her side, holding her arm and studying her wound, '"It's fine," she explained quickly, pulling her arm from his hands. "Just stand by the door and be prepared to leave. We have enough evidence for Silk Fox. Let me get the last piece of my amulet, and we'll be out of here quickly."

Sky obeyed and crossed back to the door.

Wu wiped away some of the blood trickling down her arm on her clothing, and put away her sword. She ascended the steps to the altar, and noticed the final, glinting piece of her amulet.

Scooping up the jewel, she removed her own amulet from her neck, and attached the three pieces together. The amulet looked like the face of a dragon. She eyed it curiously, feeling comfort that the amulet was built, and back in the possession of a Spirit Monk, where it belonged.

The Dragon Amulet was rebuilt. It was time to leave this accursed place and get to the surface, back to the flyer. She was at the top of the altar. She turned and began slowly descending the steps.

Wu heard a noise behind her. She froze, and went to turn to face her hidden attacker.

"Behind you!" called a voice. It wasn't Sky's voice, however.

Wu turned to face her attacker, throwing up her arms.

Death's Hand angry red face stood before her. He knocked her across her face with the hilt of his sword, and she toppled backwards down the steps.

Sagacious Zu was at her side, helping her off the ground. His arms were wrapped around her torso. "He's too powerful for you to face – go! Get out of here!" Zu was pulling a dizzy Wu towards the door while Death's Hand slowly descended the steps of the altar towards them.

Zu rolled her gently down the three steps before the door, "Go! I will do what I must!" he told her in a shaken voice.

Her rolling body came to a halt at the door which she had entered. She was dizzy and disoriented from falling down stairs, and still seeing stars from Death's Hand punch across her face. Sky was now helping her off the ground and pulling her towards the exit.

However, Sky's gaze was fixed ahead on the battle. The room still danced in Wu's eyes, but she saw Death's Hand swinging his swords at Sagacious Zu.

Zu easily dodged the swings, and Death's Hand's weapons only cut into the granite columns that held up the ceiling.

Death's Hand's swing became more violent and erratic. He froze, and Zu punched him across the face. However, the mask absorbed most of the blow. Death Hand lunged at Zu, and Zu easily jumped over the mad, landing with their backs touching.

Death's Hand spun around quickly, to meet Zu head on and stabbed.

Zu took the blade right in the center of his chest.

"No!" Wu shouted, and tears burned behind her eyes.

Death's Hand raised his arm, pulling Zu a bit off the ground. He plunged the sword deeper into his chest. He walked Zu over to one of the columns he had cut, and tugged on his sword.

"Did you honestly think you could win?" Death's Hand asked in a deep, raspy voice.

Zu gasped for breath. Blood poured from his wound, and his skin was paling. "I wasn't looking for victory – just a bit of time." He said with a short breath, and then he closed his eyes.

The room began to shake.

Death's Hand had cut one of the columns too deep, and they began to crumble under the weight of the ceiling.

The columns tipped into the middle of the room, crushing Death's Hand and Zu beneath the granite. The impact pushed Wu and Sky back, and she rose and ran towards the wreckage.

"No! Zu, why!" Wu pounded on the destroyed columns, finally understanding the weight of Sagacious Zu's sacrifice. The room was shaking underneath them. Wu, in her pain, ignored it.

Sky was at her side, wrapping his hands above her elbows and pulling her away from the stones.

"There's no time now, Wu! We have to get out of here and back to the flyer before this place falls down and we join them!"

"So your lost sheep managed to save, you. I must admit, I really didn't think he had the nerve," Silk Fox said sarcastically.

Dawn Star threw up her arms helplessly, "That's because people are just tools to you!"

"Oh little Dawn Star – I am a princess, and that is the way of things, people bow and serve me." She paused. Her eyes narrowed. "Then again, things may not be what they _were_ if the things we learned from Grand Inquisitor Jia are true."

"The evidence condemns not only Death's Hand, but your father as well," Wu explained, trying to keep Dawn Star and Silk Fox from fighting once more.

"I know the implications of the information you found!" Silk Fox bit, as if Wu's words physically hurt her. Her voice saddened, "The Emperor himself ordered these golems, and the factory workers were killed to animate them."

Dawn Star stepped into Silk Fox's face, "Your father has taken our master, assaulted – and killed! – our friends, so maybe the stories of him assaulting the Water Dragon are true, too! Don't you see? He must be stopped."

"No!" Silk Fox said, taking a step away from Dawn Star. "I cannot believe this! We must go to the Palace – I need to give him a chance to explain."

"Princess," Sky said, "if we confront the emperor, this may not end peacefully."

Silk Fox shook her head like a frightened child, "No… this can't be. It's the trickery of Death's Hand – you _all_ shall see!"

"There's more to the story…" Wu began, her and Sky's explanation having left out Zu's most remarkable admission. "He was part of the elite group that went and killed Master Li's family."

"Well!" Silk Fox began, "I could see what he would keep such a secret, as to not earn your ire."

"I can only imagine the guilt he must have carried. That must be why he shadowed us in the swamps, and why he helped us. He wanted to make amends," Dawn Star suggested.

"It's all very sad," Silk Fox began sarcastically, "but it answers nothing! Our immediate concern is my father, at the Imperial Palace. Come, I will guide our flyer there."

"Wait a minute," Wu began again, looking at Sky for support. She felt the group needed to know about the child.

"What? We don't have time for talking," Silk Fox answered angrily.

"Sagacious Zu explained that he didn't kill Master Li's child when he was sent to kill his family."

"What!" Silk Fox said, "I cannot believe this, too! And how are you so sure?"

"He had a change of heart, he took the child and passed her off to some woman in Tien's Landing who found the girl a home," Wu rationalized.

"This is absurd. I don't even want to discuss this anymore. We need to get to the palace as soon as possible," she turned to the group, "Kang – ready the flyer. We're leaving."

The group began filing into the flyer. Sky came to Wu's side and squeezed her shoulder, and then followed suit into the flyer.

"Dawn Star, hang on," Wu asked. "What do you think of all this?"

"Sagacious Zu's sacrifice weighs on my mind. He was an honorable man."

Wu nodded.

"But – now we know why he was so angsty and guilty. It wasn't from his cowardice, but instead a conflict of his conscience – it was the thing that drove him away from the Lotus Assassins, and what brought him to help us."

"Yes," Wu answered simply, figuring Dawn Star had known the most of Zu up to this point.

" Also, I think the idea that Master Li's daughter is still alive will make him happy. I'm sure the reason he dislikes the Emperor so much is because he thought his family was dead all of these years. We should hurry – I can't stand the idea of Master Li imprisoned any longer then he should be!"

"Yes. You're right. We're so close. We should get going."

"Kang!" Silk Fox called in a loud, shrill cry, "Let's go!"

"Y-yes, princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Wherein the palace keeps its secrets,

An Emperor is met in battle,

And a Master shows his gratitude.

They stepped off the flyer. The Princess removed her veil.

"We must hurry to the throne room," Silk Fox began. "I never thought I would be using this flyer entrance ever again.

"This is my secret entrance. It has no guards, and therefore allows me to come and go as I please. The flyer, and those who decide to remain behind," she looked angrily at a few win the group, "will be safe here.

"We need to go as soon as possible." Silk Fox finished.

"You know, it might already be too late for the Emperor if what we learned is true," Sky began.

"Silence! I must hear it from my own father's mouth. I was to hear his own explanations for everything: Death's Hand, the golems, the slaves, _everything_!"

Her hands were fists. She opened and closed them. She pointed through the hall.

"We'll go ahead, Wu. Dawn Star and Sky will come behind us. The rest will stay back to guard the flyer and stay out of sight. I do not want a war inside these sacred walls."

The group reached the long hallway that led to the throne room. The hallway they were passing through was a back way into the throne room. This side of the Palace, as Silk Fox was explaining, was not normally seen by anyone other than the servants and the royal family. However, this hallway was crumpled, dirty, and entirely in disrepair.

There was a large door bolted closed.

"What's in here," Wu asked her, motioning towards the door.

"The tomb of Sun Li and Sun Kin."

"That's not possible," Wu began, "As my master is your uncle – and he lives? Perhaps Prince Kin lives as well."

"Then explain to me why there is a tomb here with _their_ resting bodies?"

"Silk Fox, don't be so naive. Have you ever gone inside and saw the bodies yourself?"

"Well – no, not really." She paused, her angry dark eyes flashing. "That's beyond the point! Stop distracting me."

"Why is this hall is such disrepair?" Dawn Star asked behind them. "It is an insult to those who rest here."

Silk Fox looked around, just noticing the crumbly walls. "I-I don't know," she began simply. Wu noted how amazingly terrible it was that Silk Fox only happened to notice things that she wanted to. She knew Silk Fox, herself, and Dawn Star were all close in age, but it seemed like the Princess was least prepared for what was to come next.

She knew that the princess would not be able to handle the fact her father was behind the downfall of the Empire. Silk Fox did not want to allow her family disgrace the dynasty, and therefore she took it seriously.

"Here it is," she said, when the four of them stopped at a large door. "This is my father's throne room. I'm sure he won't take kindly to the fact we're interrupting – especially not with the information we have."

"I'm ready," Wu began. Dawn Star was at her side, nodding her approval.

"Wait a minute," Sky began.

Wu turned to face him. He walked up to her and stood across from her. He touched her hair with his palm, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry – I know I promised you no more distractions, and I've done my best to keep silent," he began. "I don't know what's about to come in there, but there's something I… want you to know."

Wu felt her heart slamming against her ribs. There was so much going on all the time, she didn't take enough time to consider Sky, and the feelings she had for him.

"Maybe it was your glorious hair," he began, caressing her dark locks, "or your deep eyes…" he moved his hand to her cheek. "But your beauty ignited me from that moment we first met."

Wu put her own hand up to his hand at her cheek. She wanted to tell him how much she cared, but she was afraid and embarrassed with the others standing behind her, waiting for her at the door.

"I just… I just want you to know. I want you… to be careful."

His words were slow, as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm about to confront the Emperor of the Jade Empire and disobey him, and maybe even fight him, to save my master – and you're warning me to be _careful_?" Wu asked, feeling as if he was stabbing her racing heart.

"Oh Wu," he began, removing his palm from her cheek and taking her two hands in his own, "I can't afford to distract you here. You need to focus on what's ahead."

She looked to the floor for a moment, to fight back her emotion, and then returned her gaze to his.

"I want you to go, and fight. And win. Once you win, we can finish this later, I promise you."

He wasn't going to admit his true thoughts.

"If… if you won't say it, then I will," she began. She herself didn't want to fight it anymore.

His eyes softened, and he was motionless, waiting for her declaration.

"I love you, Sky."

He smiled. He blinked twice. "I… thank you, Wu the Lotus Blossom."

"Are you two _done?_" Silk Fox asked impatiently behind her. Sky said her name as if it was a poem. She felt a moment's worth of bliss. However, she felt Dawn Star and Silk Fox's gaze on the back of her head as well.

But for a moment, everything in the world was bright for one moment. She got it off her chest, and now her mind was clear enough to face the Emperor. Now she knew she had to look forward to Sky when all of this was done, and they would be able to rebuild their broken lives together.

Sky said nothing more. "Whatever it takes – I'll be there for you when this is over." He promised her with a quick squeeze of her hands.

Wu smiled weakly at him, and then turned to face the door.

"Princess? – I'm ready."

She walked towards the handles of the door to push the entrance open. "I only hope that my father has been the victim in all of this. I pray he has the answers I seek. The fate of the Empire depends on it…"

The four young ones entered the throne room, seeing Emperor Sun Hai standing before Master Li.

_He's here! And he's unharmed!_ Wu exaulted.

The two of them were talking, but Wu was not sure of what they were saying. She strained to listen as Silk Fox slowly led them closer to the throne.

"Twenty years, Li. I have waited long enough. Atone for your treachery and give me what I require!" Sun Hai said into her Master Li's face.

Master Li was in the same clothes from the day he was abducted in Two Rivers, but the chains Silk Fox had spotted were removed.

Li pointed at Sun Hai, "Look to yourself, brother. You would have done the same."

"I am the eldest, and therefore the Emperor. I have you at a disadvantage, yet you have the gall to toy with _me_? I grow tired of this. I want to know where is the Spirit Monk amulet."

Master Li looked smugly at the Emperor. "You will find out soon enough, my brother."

"Father!" Silk Fox declared as she walked up to the Emperor.

The Emperor and Master Li looked at the four of them walking into the room.

"Child?" he asked, noticing them. "What are you doing here whilst I have important matters to deal with – and what have you done to yourself? You're dressed like a common street woman!"

He studied each of their companions one by one.

"And who is this?" he asked, referring to the group. "You invite filth into the walls of my palace? This is no way for the daughter of the Emperor to act!"

"Don't lecture me!" Silk Fox bit back with fire, "Master Li's student brought me evidence that _you_ have allowed Death's Hand to corrupt the empire!"

"Master Li's student…?" The Emperor mused, throwing a sideways glance at Li. Master Li said nothing, and two Lotus Assassins came and flanked Li's sides.

Wu, finding the opportunity ripe, stepped beside Silk Fox and bowed. "I am Wu the Lotus Blossom. I'm here to rescue my master."

"This is the child who tested and ruined my Lotus Assassins – and she was brought to my doorstep by my very own daughter!" The Emperor said with disdain. "Brother Li, did you plant the seeds for your foolish student to come here? Always the Glorious Strategist, indeed."

"Don't you see, Princess? Your father_ is _the heart of it all!" Wu whispered sharply at Silk Fox. "And I told you my Master was his brother!"

Sun Hai laughed, "The brother of the beloved Emperor, who hid away for twenty years at the corner of the empire. That is, until Death's Hand brought him to me."

"Father…" Silk Fox started, looking away, "you said your brothers were killed. I don't understand…"

Sun Hai waved his hand dismissively at his daughter. "I don't blame you for your foolishness. What can you _possibly _know? The Emperor is the manifestation of divine power."

"No! That is only your role as figurehead, as Emperor!" Silk Fox explained. "How could you betray the people? Your greed has unsettled the entire Empire – even the dead no longer sleep!"

"My child," Sun Hai began in a warning voice, his eyes narrowing as he approached his daughter, "remember your place. I have lost all patience in anyone who defies me, and I will deal with them as I see fit – even you!"

Sun Hai called some guards over.

"Kill the rest," he said, as he took a step away.

The guards closed in. "No!" Silk Fox went to the guards and punched and kicked them away. "I won't let you disgrace the empire!" she said in a said voice, close to tears.

Sky, Dawn Star, and Wu jumped into action at her side, knocking out the guards who attacked them.

As the fighting was taking place, Sun Hai shook his head.

"_Enough_!" he said loudly, his words echoing in the chamber. "I am God-Emperor Sun!" he raised his hands, and a beam of energy came off his body, knocking down everyone in the room.

The blast had knocked everyone unconscious, except Wu. Sky, Dawn Star, Silk Fox, and the Lotus Assassins lay prostrate on the floor. Thinking the job was done, Sun Hai turned away and started slowly pacing up the steps to his throne.

Wu slowly got to her feet and got her bearings. Master Li was gone, and everyone was knocked out. She followed behind the Emperor. He had turned into a spirit himself, and lodged into his chest by his heart was a crystal.

_The Jade Heart! The Stone of the Water Dragon!_ Wu thought.

"In my youth I ruled as a dutiful Emperor should," Sun Hai began, explaining with his back turned to Wu, "however, nature does not respect titles. Drought and battle threatened to take my throne from me – but I would not allow it!"

He stopped walking, standing there, touching his hand to the crystal lodged in his chest cavity. "I assaulted the underworld and claimed the Water Dragon. Not even the treachery of my brothers nor my failing body could stop me," he turned to face Wu, declaring, "I am no longer a slave to time's decay."

"My actions have brought this empire great strength and its Emperor endless power. Would you dare to challenge my right to rule?"

Wu walked up to him, stopping before him. "I'm sorry – but I cannot let this continue." As she declared this, the amulet at her breast began to glow.

"The amulet!" Sun Hai declared greedily. "Brother Li hid the amulet in plain sight and was smart enough to act as his own diversion so you could collect its pieces. He distracted me just as Death's Hand distracts me. The obvious threat only hid the insidious one.

"Do you even understand what you hold, child? What it is that really brought you here?"

"I am the one that must _end_ your evil!" Wu snapped back confidently.

"End? But where did it all begin? Did you just blindly follow the will of your master? Is anything ever so simple? Think – you were guided to me." He paused, studying her. "What did my brother tell you? That I murdered your people and caused the restless dead? They were only side effects – afterthoughts – of a greater action. This is about power! And now, I will add your power to that which I have already stolen."

He laughed wildly. "Come, student of Li. Your quest for death is at an end."

"I don't think so," Wu said.

She plunged her hand into Sun Hai's chest cavity, ripping the crystal from his chest. He moaned and pulled against her – but her power as a Spirit Monk bred her for this.

As she had the crystal in her hand, she spun and kicked the Emperor across his jaw, and he stumbled back. Then, as she centered herself, she uppercut the Emperor, sending him sailing to the floor.

He was down, and looking up at her. She tossed the Jade Heart to the floor and used her toe to nudge the stone away from the Emperor. Now, he was only a man, an old, weak, greedy man. Wu knew she had to finish him off.

Sun Hai climbed to his feet and lunged at Wu, and she grabbed both of her arms, and put her hands on his elbows. Using him as a ledge, she jumped up, kicked him under his chin and back flipped, pushing off of him to easily flip away. Her kick was forceful enough to snap his head back, and he tumbled loudly the floor, his robes wrapped around his dying body.

Wu looked down at the body, and the gravity of the situation hit her. _I just killed the Emperor of the Jade Empire!_

Master Li came beside her. He knelt slowly and picked up the Jade Heart, and studied it.

He looked at it in amazement, and went to stand before Sun Hai's throne. Wu followed him, standing a few steps away from him as he relished in his freedom.

Finally, Master Li looked up at Wu with a pleased smile.

"My student," he began slowly, in a passionate voice. "You have made me very proud. Everything has gone as it should."

"Thank you, Master. I have learned much," she said, bowing at her Master as she would have days ago before all of this started.

"I can see that, my student."

Master Li stopped and watched her closely for a moment.

"Your abilities have grown immensely," he began, holding out the Jade Heart in his outstretched palm for her to see. "However, it does my heart much good to see that you have remembered the basics of what I taught you."

Wu looked down at his hand, at the Jade Heart. What did he want her to see that he was showing it to her like that?

"You have remembered it all –" he declared, throwing the Jade Heart into the direction of the ceiling. Wu watched the crystal fly into the air.

"—even the flaws!"

While Wu was distracted, Master Li pulled back his fist and punched her across the face. While she was disoriented and taking a stumble backwards, he knocked his palm into her chest with such force she felt her rib cage explode in pain. She felt him rip the Dragon Amulet from her neck.

She went down to her knees. Her breathing became labored.

Her heart skipped a beat; and then a second one.

Memories began to flood her mind.

She remembered her days at Two Rivers, most specifically she thought of Dawn Star. She remembered the Lotus Assassin fortress, and the flyer. Random images passed before her mind's eye. Her memories of her life flashed before her eyes like a slow-moving film.

She thought of Sky, and her heart tremored. Her heart was beating less and less – it was slowing, and it was stopping. Wu felt the hand of death on her as if she had just jumped into a freezing lake. Her body was numbing.

_I love you, Sky_ was the last thought in her head. She saw his face, remembered his touch against her skin. She closed her eyes.

Wu toppled to her side and died when her heart finally stopped beating.

White light enveloped her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Wherein the Water Dragon intervenes,

True history is revealed,

And the Spirit Monk legacy is reclaimed.

Sky awoke from the Emperor's blast some time later.

He groaned and pulled himself up from the floor, looking around to see if the rest of his companions were nearby. His body was tingling, and he waited a moment for feeling to return to his limbs. He heard noises at his side.

Dawn Star and Silk Fox were beginning to stir as well.

Silk Fox jumped up suddenly, as if she had quickly remembered what had gone on.

"Where is my father?" she asked, looking around the room for the Emperor.

Sky and Dawn Star returned to their feet as well. Sky noticed the Lotus Assassins still on the ground, but he didn't not immediately see Master Li, Wu, or the Emperor.

He studied the room, and saw a figure standing at the other end of the room by Sun Hai's throne.

He saw Sun Hai and Wu the Lotus Blossom sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh no…" he feared the worst, and felt anxiety grip his chest. He jumped up and he ran to Wu.

He scooped Wu's head into his arms, and Silk Fox and Dawn Star came up behind him. He put his ears to her lips, and found that she was totally motionless and not breathing. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes. It was happening all over again – just like the day when he wife died, and his daughter died – it was happening anew. Death was all around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and felt a wetness drip down his face.

"She is dead, if that's what you're trying to figure out," Sun Li explained coldly, emerging from another part of the room.

"You!" Silk Fox began, "You_ killed_ her!"

Sun Li laughed. "She did her job well. She is of no longer use." He looked down at her motionless body in disgrace.

"No…" Sky began, looking up at Sun Li as rage boiled in his blood and bones. "You bastard, you killed her! You used her!" He dropped Wu's corpse gently to the ground and began to stalk towards Sun Li.

Dawn Star and Silk Fox grabbed each of his arms, tugging back as hard as they could.

"Sky, we have to go! We can't possibly fight him!" Silk Fox explained as she pulled on his arm.

"Now – with Sun Hai out of the way, I must go and secure my seat as the new Emperor of the Jade Empire. I will deal with you weak fools soon enough," he laughed.

Dawn Star's eyes were streaming like waterfalls, "Sky," she started softly, "she would have wanted us to escape. We're not as strong as she was, it would be a losing battle!" she pulled on his upper arm as well as she pleaded with him.

Sky stopped struggling against the women.

He looked at Wu's corpse on more time, remembering her words before they entered the room. _If you can't say it, I will. I love you, Sky._

_Why in Heaven didn't I tell her how I feel? Now… it's too late._ It was Sky's biggest regret. He felt as if his heart shattered into shards of glass under his skin.

They all turned and fled towards the flyer, trying to figure out their next move.

Imperial flyers pursued them as their own flyer sped away from the palace. The Imperial flyers sprayed a shower of shots onto the Marvelous Dragonfly, and one managed to hit the side of the ship.

Kang's piloting, and perhaps a lack of gusto from the Imperial Army and Lotus Assassins, allowed them to escape.

They had landed a day later in a sparsely populated countryside on the outskirts of the Empire. They had no idea where to go, and Silk Fox instructed Kang to fly as far away as possible so they would have enough distance between them and Sun Hai in order to plan their next move.

Kang landed the flyer because his contraption lacked the fuel and energy to continue. He landed it softly in the middle of a forest. The flyer was partially damaged as well, and Kang insisted it would require a day or so to fix before the flyer could be flight-worthy again.

To Sky's surprise, everyone was very silent during the ride. Silk Fox had taken up the reigns and acted as the party's leader – but that was probably only because of, perhaps, her own guilt. Dawn Star, like Sky, was too angered and hurt to say much of anything.

Hou and Black Whirlwind, as well as Wild Flower, were not quite as affected by Wu's death, but it was becoming more and more clear that Wu was indeed the one that kept this strange party of people together.

Wu was the one who had slowly taken the time to question each of her party members and learn about them. Through gentle prodding she learned of their hopes, dreams, fears, desires – at least Sky felt that was the case with himself.

Sky was unable to properly function, he found. They had landed by a small farming town with few people in it, and Sky found he wanted nothing more than to be left by himself most of the time. Sky considered going into the town and picking a few pockets to distract himself, but his conscience got the better of him. He felt the same angers and emotions coming ahead as they had when he buried his daughter's broken corpse. He wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with that loss again… or survive it.

They had traveled for a day, and spent another day in the camp outside the forest beyond the little town.

That afternoon, Sky found Sawn Star sitting on a log, meditating into the campfire burning before her.

Sky went and sat beside Wu's best friend, feeling that only she would understand his own struggle.

"She is really dead," Dawn Star began as he sat. "I expected this all to be a dream, but as the days pass, I realize that was I saw was real."

"I know," Sky answered painfully.

"Yet I know… that you loved her."

"I did…" he began, "and I never got to tell her. I know that you loved her, too."

Dawn Star nodded, still looking into the blaze.

"I've known her since I was a child. She was my best friend at Two Rivers. She was the only one who didn't shun me or make fun of me because I see spirits. Sometimes I think I am who I am today because of her."

"How so?" Sky asked.

"She taught me, even in the past few days, to embrace my strengths and learn from my weakness. A few days ago, I would have never stood up for myself against Silk Fox if Wu didn't teach me to be confident in myself. She was a strong woman – a good woman. I see why Master Li used her the way he did."

The mention of that name made Sky see red.

"I don't think any other person I knew would have been so devoted to Master Li and to the cause."

"Yes – you would have been, Dawn Star. You're as strong as she is."

"Maybe. But I can't lead this group. I don't know what to do next, where to go."

"You were taught by the same teacher."

Dawn Star was shaking her head. She finally looked at Sky. "It doesn't matter. She was the last Spirit Monk. Her fall goes beyond Master Li stealing the Water Dragon's Jade Heart and ascending to the throne of the Empire – the dead still do not travel to eternal rest. Wu was the last of her kind, the last Spirit Monk, and now no one can lead the dead in the right direction."

It was well said. Dawn Star was absolutely right. This did go beyond them. And none of them had the power to stop Li – and certainly none of them had the power to steer the dead. Sky thought about what this meant. Wu was probably wandering around as a spirit as they spoke. This worried and bothered him. However, Sky knew that it all couldn't just end this way.

Dawn Star was silent for a moment.

"I feel very bad for you. I saw the way you watched her. I know how much you loved her, even though you didn't tell her. I'm sure she died knowing that."

"Perhaps," Sky finished quickly, not particularly wanting to discuss the subject. Every time he remembered it, it felt like fresh daggers were plunged into his chest.

"Now we have to figure out what to do next," she finished.

A few hours later, the group was surrounding Silk Fox and night began to fall. They were all arguing about where to go, what to do.

"All right!" she said softly, yet strongly. "Everyone, we need to calm down. We managed to lose them, but we have to stay out of sight for a while."

The voices silenced around her.

"What could we possibly do now!" Henpecked Hou asked, "the last hope for the Empire died at the palace…" he brought his hand to his forehead and a gesture of aggravation.

"I don't know – we'll think of something." Silk Fox promised, "for now, our priority should be our survival."

The group began to argue again.

Dawn Star was growing tired of the arguing, and stepped away from the group. Sky watched her go, making sure she wasn't going too far off in a place where they were neither familiar nor welcome.

"What do you suggest we do, then, Princess?" Sky bit angrily.

"We can lay low, hopefully I might be able to rally some of the Imperial Army to my side," she suggested.

"How can you possibly do that from all the way out here?"

"Like you have a better idea, you peasant!" Silk Fox spit daggers back at him.

Dawn Star was frozen. Her hands were pressed in prayer, and her head was bowed. There were visions before her eyes and voices in her head. A femine voice explained to her softly, "All is not lost." Dawn Star gasped and ran back to the group, interrupting their arguing.

"Dirge!" she began, "We have to go to Dirge!"

"What?" Silk Fox asked, as the others turned to face Dawn Star. "Why would we do that?"

"I… was told we need to go to Dirge – and quickly. There's no time to explain, we must leave!"

Silk Fox shrugged in angry abandon as the group walked towards the flyer.

"That's our excellent plan from the farm girl? To go to a desecrated temple that was destroyed twenty years ago? You can't be serious!"

Everyone was getting into the flyer, leaving Silk Fox behind. She followed them towards the flyer. Sky had a small ray of hope left. They flew north.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Wherein a friend is returned to the living,

Dirge is under siege once more,

And the fate of Death's Hand is sealed.

They exited the flyer and took a few hours to make camp at the edge of the temple over looking the countryside.

It was snowing, and deathly cold, so they figured they would be able to sleep in the tents and perhaps shield themselves from the weather. While they were traveling, they were followed once more by Imperial flyers, alerting the new emperor of their location. His troops would probably be here by tomorrow.

"I hope you're all happy," Silk Fox was complaining. "This is where _she_ leads us? Dawn Star, I think you have officially lost all sense. And not only that, Sun Li's army is on its way here as well!"

Nothing was happening in the few hours since they had arrived, as everyone was expecting. Dawn Star was starting to get nervous.

"I saw a spirit – a woman in blue, she told me to come to Dirge."

Dawn Star's vision gave Sky, at least if no one else, some hope.

"Perhaps Wu's is here? Maybe? Even as a spirit?" Sky hoped.

"I don't know –" Dawn Star began, "if would make sense though."

"Perhaps we should rest and ready ourselves for what may come," Silk Fox suggested, hugging her arms against her chest in the cold.

As they argued, Wild Flowed pointed in the direction of the tents.

Wu the Lotus Blossom was standing before them. She was not a spirit – but a person of flesh and blood as she was two or three days ago.

Dawn Star gasped. "You're here! Alive? We… we thought you were dead, and then I started having visions of the strangest things!"

Silk Fox stood amazed. "Dawn Star guided us here… but… I expected a ghost – not flesh and blood!"

Wu was standing solidly, but she looked spent. She was slightly hunched and was trembling in the cold air. Her eyes met Sky's gaze.

Sky felt his stomach flutter.

"I… I came back for Sky," she said slowly.

Sky felt the air leave his lungs. "You – what?"

A few in the group gasped in surprise. Sky's face reddened slightly.

Henpecked Hou was shaking his head. "My surprise is tempered knowing that spouses and companions will follow beyond reason. Far, far beyond reason."

"Your role is of important, for the Water Dragon to return you to life – and in your normal form." Chai Ka spoke through Wild Flower.

"It weakened her greatly. It is my duty to set things right." Wu responded.

Sky couldn't tear his eyes from her. He was afraid this wasn't real. She was back? The Water Dragon brought her back to life? He had so many questions for her, there were so many things he wanted to tell her.

Kang was whistling his surprise at Sky's side, "Such creatures are not accustomed to calling on others for assistance, or being called on to assist. Both instances would likely annoy them," the engineer explained.

Sky and Wu were watching each other.

"Pardon my intrusion. But might I add that the entire army of the Emperor to that list of annoyances?" he said in a worried voice.

"The army of the emperor?" she asked.

"You stirrings in the underworld were felt by others then just Dawn Star," Silk Fox explained. "The emperor's army is on their way here."

Silk Fox noted that Wu would need to be caught up, "You former master, my uncle, has taken the Jade Empire as his own. The Emperor Sun Li has sent the whole of his forces against us, and we are trapped here at Dirge!"

"What… happened in the throne room?"

"You don't remember?" Silk Fox asked. "After you… defeated my father, Sun Li struck you down. He claimed the Jade Heart and your amulet and announced that his rule had begun. The Lotus Assassins were his almost immediately. He claimed the power of the Jade Heart and the Water Dragon so _fast_ – your amulet must have helped him do this, as it took my father years to accomplish it."

"The amulet is a powerful focusing tool," Wu explained.

"We had no choice but to flee. However, in the days immediately after, the new Emperor did not seem overly concerned with finding us, but we had no idea where to go."

"At the time he didn't consider us a threat," Dawn Star interjected. "We had no way of fighting him – just as with Sun Hai, only a Spirit Monk can face him with any hope of success."

"And now, we are here." Silk Fox took the lead again. "Dawn Star's vision, although it seemed ridiculous, led us here. Any hope was better then none at all."

"Unfortunately," Sky began slowly, "Sun Li must've felt your stirrings in the spirit realm, and is on his way. They attacked us our way here. Now we are trapped her at Dirge."

Wu took it all in. She felt dizzy and wobbly. "There is no way of avoiding them? Sneaking? Flight?"

"The flyer cannot fly in these winds, as the air is controlled by the Imperial Army anyway. And the golem army marches straight towards the only exit from Dirge," Silk Fox answered.

"Only one path is passable by foot – and that is the route they are coming up," Sky said. "We cannot possibly sneak past such a horde."

"The Dragonfly will not survive either," Kang said. "The winds push the flyer into one safe path, and the army is covering it quite well. However, that is both our luck and our sorrow, because it pushes the flyers away from over our heads."

Wu nodded, showing she took in everything they all had said.

"We will raise our defenses here, then. And come what may."

Everyone spoke their assent.

Hou suggested, "Let us first secure the main gates. The temple's gate will stop them and perhaps buy us some time so that we don't get overtaken by surprise."

"Fortifications? Hmm…" began the engineer. "Perhaps I will remove some of the ordnance from the Marvelous Dragonfly. Properly applied, it may prove useful tomorrow. Come Whirlwind! I need your muscle!"

"That's the _Black_ Whirlwind! As long as if makes the coming fight more interesting, I'll move whatever you want," he corrected.

"It seems as though that is all we can do for now. We must prepare. Tomorrow will decide our fates. We should all get some rest." Silk Fox recommended.

Everyone agreed, especially Wu silently.

"Wait… there's something else, before everyone leaves."

Wu waited for everyone's attention. She knew she had to wait for the perfect moment to explain what she had learned from the Water Dragon during her time in the Underworld. She stepped over to Dawn Star and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Dawn Star… you are Master Li's daughter."

Silk Fox gasped. "Death has addled your sense!"

Wu and Dawn Star locked gazes. Dawn Star was motionless. "It's true," Wu began. "Sagacious Zu saved you, named you, he took care of you for many months before he passed you to Hui at Tien's Landing. That's how you landed in Two Rivers. The Water Dragon confirmed it to me."

"Impossible!" Silk Fox interrupted. "Prove it, Wu!"

"Dawn Star told me herself she was named after the false dawn in the air on the night she was born. That light was from the burning of Dirge."

Silk Fox still was shaking her head, "No. The blaze that took place at Dirge probably could have been seen across the entire Empire –"

"No," Wu explained slowly, "it was only visible from the Palace."

Silk Fox was still shaking her head in anguish, "There were plenty of girls born then. Dawn Star, even if she is of the right age, so am _I_! And if you count your recent rebirth, Wu, so are _you_!"

"Doesn't anyone care how I feel about this?" Dawn Star asked.

"Of course, Dawn Star. What are your thoughts?" Wu asked her friend.

"I think we need to tell Master Li. If his act against Sun Hai was out of vengeance for having his family killed, then perhaps we can turn him back!"

Wu was nodding, she had similar convictions. However, Wu felt that even with this information, Master Li perhaps could not be budged.

Silk Fox was stunned and speaking slowly, "Then… this makes her—"

"A cousin? A princess? A rival?" Sky asked, smirking. The others remained silent.

Dawn Star was looking at the ground, evaluating the weight of Wu's reveal. "I… need to think, alone for a while." Dawn Star walked into one of the tents.

"I'm sure everyone needs rest," Wu said.

Nodding, the group began dispersing. A few went into the tents, while the others prepared for the tomorrow's battle. Sky remained behind.

Sky looked nervous, "Please… I know you're probably exhausted after everything you've been through, but there's something I want to say to you when the others have gone. I will come find you," he begged Wu. She smiled softly at him.

Everyone entered their tents.

A little while later, Wu exited her tent and went to stand at the temple's edge. Being back in her own flesh, she felt burdened and heavy, and she couldn't sleep. She looked beyond the eave and saw nothing but trees and white snow.

She heard a shuffle behind her, and she knew it was Sky.

He walked up and stood across from her, looking out at the horizon. Night was beginning to fall, and the temperature was beginning to drop. Tomorrow would decide the fate of their lives, and the fate of the Empire, and Sky wanted to be sure he got some things off his chest.

"It's quiet tonight," he began, while he and Wu looked towards the snowy mountains. "It won't last. Your master has already unleashed his hounds."

He shrugged, "At least we got here first. I don't like to think of you walking out of that front gate into their arms," he paused. Wu and Sky looked at one another.

"I would need a dastardly clever plan to get you out of that."

Wu eyed him thoughtfully. "So… were you certain I'd be coming back?"

He inhaled a breath, and took another pause, weighing his next words. He knew he was stalling, trying to make this moment last longer than it should.

"I thought of our conversation earlier. Remember? I was asking you about the future, and what you wanted for yourself when all this was done."

He smirked, and Wu remembered that smile so well, and missed it so much when she was dead, "You were joking when you said you'd try to settle down with some dashing rogue. But since then, you've seemed more serious.

"When Dawn Star began having visions, I knew that you were fighting your way back. What else could she have been seeing?" he shrugged, "so we followed, and here we are, with the new Emperor's army on the way. I don't know how we'll survive, but we'll find a way."

"No one else can stop Master Li," Wu began. She inhaled a nervous breath, and released it, "and I can't do it alone."

"Whatever it takes," Sky promised, "I'll be there with you until the end."

They fell silent once more. He took a small step to get closer to her. He felt he was stalling, but he knew he couldn't for much longer.

"The only thing that matters… is that you made it back to me." He put his hand on her forehead, by her hair again. "I knew even death wouldn't stop you, my last Spirit Monk," he whispered affectionately.

"I did… it wasn't easy," she said, remembering the trials the Water Dragon had put her through.

"If you can tell me, I wanna hear all about – in a bit," he grinned again. But then he turned serious. "I never did say what I wanted to at the Palace, y'know? You had the courage to say what I _wanted_ to, but I wasn't able to reply – not properly.

"When I heard you were—" he stopped quickly, as if he was afraid to speak of the word, "I knew I had missed my chance to tell you I had fallen in love with you… that you were in my every thought. That whenever I could, I kept you in my sight, just to know you were there. That you… had become my everything."

Wu was silent. She felt her eyes filling with tears, but Sky continued, "When you fell, it was like a part of me shattered! I thought that piece would be broken forever. But – we have another chance."

He paused, and he moved his hand to her cheek and rubbed away one of her falling tears with his thumb. "I love you," he declared, "and I never want to let you go."

Wu smiled in spite of her tears. She waited for so long for him to say it, and it brought joy to her heart. "I liked that, Sky. Say it again."

"That I'm in love with you?" he chuckled softly. "Gladly. But – there's something we should do first," he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and demanded softly, "Come here."

Sky stepped closer to her, and Wu felt his arms go around to her back, and he pulled her close to him.

She eyed the ground nervously at first, and then looked back into his face.

He was calm, loving, and ready to go at her pace. She leaned into him, and their lips met, warming them both against the slight snow that had begun to fall and stick in their hair.

They separated, and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Sky traced her chin with his finger, and then embraced her protectively. She pulled away after a moment, and led him to her tent.

They entered her tent together. The couple knew that despite what horrors they might encounter tomorrow, they still had the night.

Sky was laying on his back on the floor on the cot, one arm under the small pillow and the other arm wrapped across Wu's shoulders. Her head and hand rested on his chest, and he was looking at the top of the tent.

"You said you were going to tell me what happened when you were…"

Wu traced her finger along his torso, "While I was dead? You want to know what the Underworld looks like?"

She felt him tremble slightly underneath her. Not sure if it was a result of the cold air or his emotions recalling her time away from this world, she pulled the thin blanket more tightly around them.

Wu began to recall what she could remember during her time in the Underworld. There were many spirits drifting aimlessly, with no one to lead them. Because Master Li had begun sapping the Water Dragon's power so quickly, the Water Dragon instructed Wu to fix her desecrated temple by fixing the fountains so that she could regain enough power to bring Wu back to life and place her physical body in Dirge so that she could fight Sun Li and be with her companions again. But, in return, the Water Dragon requested that Wu go to the Imperial Palace and destroy her physical body so the god could be reborn.

While she was dead, she came upon a single Spirit Monk, who was named Abbot Song. The Abbot then proceeded to tell her the _true_ story of what happened at Dirge that Master Li had so cleverly skewed:

_We were beaten. All around me my fellow Spirit Monks were dying._

_I tried to hold the attackers at bay. Prince Kin attacked me; and then your Master Li cut me down from behind. The Emperor, thus, ascended to the temple unopposed. Already the siblings had plotted against him; the Glorious Strategist was not content to watch his brother come to power._

_Emperor Sun Hai, ruler of the Jade Empire, stepped beyond his station and slew the Water Dragon, claiming her power for his own! His brothers tried to strike him down, but they could not know that he would be so strong. Infused with the Water Dragon's power, he was now unbelievably powerful. _

_Sun Li escaped with his life._

_However, he left his brother, Prince Kin, to suffer the Emperor's terrible vengeance._

_A Spirit Monk child still lived. Sun Li… killed your Spirit Monk guardian, claiming his identity. Now, no longer a servant of the Emperor, Li abandoned his fircesome armor to become the master you thought you knew. If you and the amulet were the key to destroying his brother, then he still might be able to claim that power. _

_He disappeared – with you and the amulet, escaping his brother's retribution._

_With his newfound power, the Emperor – as a taunt to his traitorous brother—bound the spirit of Prince Kin to the armor that Sun Li had left behind… and Death's Hand was born…_

She thought of her pain, her anguish, knowing that the man who was her teacher and surrogate parent had betrayed her. Death's Hand, the missing child, his tale from a few days ago when he made her visit the Spirit Cave, the visions of the Water Dragon – it was all starting to make sense.

"Wu? You still awake?" Sky asked her quietly.

"Yes. I'll tell you the story another time. We should be having better thoughts this night."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We should get some sleep."

Wu was happy to oblige. Sky tightened his grip on her a bit as she snuggled into his warm side. She closed her eyes.

A few hours later, Wu began shifting in her sleep. She was having some sort of nightmare.

Sky was awakened by her motions, and was shaking her softly and calling her name, but she would not wake.

_Two Rivers._

_Three students knelt outside of the steps that led to Master Li's chambers. Wu spotted Kia Min, Wen, and Jin Woo. Their heads were bowed, and their hands raised in prayer._

_The floral patterned door opened, and Master Li – dressed not in his humble clothes – but instead dressed in royal armor, stepped out. He descended the steps, and looked at Wu._

_"You have done well to restore the fountains of Dirge, but they cannot shield you fully. Not from the power I now control," he opened his hands to motion at the scene around them, "This is nothing more then a dream, my pupil. I cannot _do_ anything here, but I can influence things. Do you remember your fellow students?"_

_Wu looked down at the students, who raised their heads to meet her gaze. They seemed angry._

_Master Li raised his hands, and summoned a dragon from the ground. The dragon erupted from the floor, and swirled around her master. The dragon spit fire, igniting her student friends where they sat. They stood up, still staring angrily at Wu._

_"Ah, they remember you. How you left them to _die_!"_

_"No!" Wu said, her voice echoing in her head, "I tried to save them! Your plans are what killed them!"_

_The ashen corpses of her fellow students approached her slowly. Master Li crossed his arms behind his back, "They died so there would be nothing holding you back. Their death insured that you were properly motivated; without you, they would still be alive!" Master Li jeered._

_"The school was burned because of you!" one of the students shouted._

_"You never cared about us, you let them kill us!" another student accused._

_The charred, ashen, flaming bodies approached Wu and fell on top of her in a fiery heap._

Wu shot awake. It was morning. The army was on its way.

She looked around. Sky was gone.

She quickly dressed, and tumbled out of the tent while she was still pulling on her sandals. She jogged along the temple, stopping at the tall flight of stairs to look down at the front gate wide-eyed.

It was open, which she found strange. The army, however, had not come yet. Wu relaxed a slight bit. The snow was blowing around violently and was sticking to her clothes. She ignored the weather, and decided to find the others.

She jogged back passed the tents and onto the temple grounds, looking for the rest of her companions.

They were standing in a circle, talking. Wu could not hear them above the wind.

"You're awake!" Henpecked Hou exclaimed, "The Imperial Army is on the move. They're on their way up the mountain!" Hou paused for a moment.

Wu noticed Sky was not in the group. Her stomach lurched nervously.

"Where's is—"

"Sky left a few hours ago. He said he was going to see how far up the mountain they had come. We haven't heard from him since and I'm… I'm a bit worried."

Wu looked towards the sky, the snow sticking into her eyelashes. She couldn't face the idea something had happened to him.

"Look! He's back!" Dawn Star shouted, pointing towards the gate.

Sky slowly hobbled up the steps to meet them. He was limping.

"Well… that's convenient for my nerves." Hou said.

Sky stopped before Wu and was silent for a moment. He was holding his side and bleeding. Wu was holding him up with her body.

"What happened?" she noticed his wound, "Sky, you're injured!" she whispered sharply.

"I went down to the mountain – to scope them out. I figured I might be able to get an estimate of how many they are. It didn't work out as I planned," Sky began. "There's scores of Imperial soliders, and golems, too! _Huge_ golems, and flyers everywhere; you didn't bury enough of them. They'll be here soon."

"This is bad, bad, very bad!" Hou complained. "They'll be across the main bridge in no time! What are we going to do!"

"Then we need to destroy the bridge," Wu rationalized.

"Yes. We must," Sky agreed, "These aren't the same golem from before. They're huge – like siege golems."

"_Siege_ golems?" piped Kang, "I've heard of those! They can throw oxen… really far. I didn't have time to measure the distance. Oh! And they can destroy walls, too. It would be bad if they reached us. However, the casks I took off the Dragonfly could make short work of the bridge so they can't get across."

"You'll need someone to keep the Lotus Assassins off you while you destroy the bridge. I will protect you." Silk Fox declared, one of her first showings of concern for others.

Wu agreed, as did Kang.

"Wait – it's too dangerous for you to go alone. I will come as well," Dawn Star said, stepping over to her cousin.

"Dawn Star – take the princess and protect Kang."

"What? You would put her in charge of me?"

"Now now, Lian," Dawn Star began, "this is no time to complain. We have to work together."

Silk Fox sneered, and pulled her kitana from her hip. "Fine. Let us go."

The trio went to work on destroying the bridge.

"What about the rest of us?" Black Whirlwind asked, "Why are we just sitting… Ooh, I get it. They're coming here to attack us as well?" he finished, referring to the temple courtyard.

"Lotus Assassins? They'd have to get here with flyers, and with the winds – most of them won't make it!" Hou said.

Sky shook his head, "Hundreds will die crashing trying to get to us, but a few might still get through," he explained weakly, "I doubt Death's Hand minds such losses."

"Black Whirlwind and Hou, you must defend the courtyard," Wu explained.

"I need to borrow some explosive casks from Kang. I have something special in mind for any Lotus Assassins who may breach out lines and come to the temple."

Black Whirlwind was shifting as if he was bored. "Are you sure I shouldn't just charge the main gate? They wouldn't be expecting that."

Hou swallowed, "'Unexpected' acts aren't always 'successful' ones."

"You have a narrow understanding of success in battle, bun man. It must be your small head."

"They'll be here soon, and you'll have your fill of battle. Look – just go and guard the courtyard you two," Wu pleaded.

"Make sure Kang keeps his attention on destroying the bridge, or this will be a short last stand."

Chai Ka spoke through Wild Flower, "Gods be with us. I will accompany them and make sure any who land are dealt with as well."

They made off to the courtyard to fight off any Lotus Assassins who landed there.

"Sky – you're injured!" Wu said, still trying to hold him up.

He grinned, "I'll be fine for now… once the bleeding stops."

Wu's eyes began to tear from the wind and her sadness.

He left his bloody hand in his side, and put the clean one to her cheek. "You already survived death once, and I have no intentions of dying, I promise you. My wound prevents me from being able to fight fully. I will stay in the temple. Any groups that land that high will be small enough for me to handle."

Wu shook her head, "They'll overtake you if they find out you're injured –"

"This isn't a time for negotiating," he pecked her lips quickly with his own to quiet any disagreement from her, "I'll be fine."

"I'll be outside the temple. I'll be there to protect you."

Wu grabbed a handful his clothing. She kissed him this time, for a few extra moments. He pulled away and began to trudge slowly up the steps into the temple.

Wu took a deep breath and centered herself. There was a rumbling in the distance – she knew the golem army was getting closer, she heard their marching. Overhead, a few flyers passed, but the wind and the snow were too strong for them to land.

She remembered the Water Dragon, who begged Wu to fix the problems caused by her master and his brothers. There was so much more at stake here then she wanted to realize. They had no choice but to win and defeat the army so that she could return to the Imperial Palace and face her master once and for all. She knew the gods were on her side, and they would not lose this day.

Wu was standing a few steps from the top of the temple. Sky was inside, and she wanted to remain close enough to protect him if something happened.

From her high vantage point, she was able to see everyone else fighting for their lives. She watched and Dawn Star and Silk Fox worked together, for once, to protect Kang while he strapped bombs to the bridge to ignite. The cousins stood back to back with their weapons raised, preparing to fight off any Assassins that approached them.

She watched as Chai Ka and Black Whirlwind fought small parties of Lotus Assassins that jumped from flyers to attack them. Black Whirlwind's axes flew like propellers at his side while he sliced the Assassins into pieces. Hou stood nearby behind a column watching at a distance.

The ground began to shake. The bridge was collapsing and Kang, Silk Fox, and Dawn Star were running away from the blaze to join the others in the courtyard to fight the other Lotus Assassins.

She was tempted to go down and join them, but she decided not to.

Looking over at the smoldering bridge, she spied the large gap and saw a score of golems lining up at the gap, fuming angrily there was no way for them to cross.

Suddenly, the large gong inside the temple rang.

Fearing Sky was calling for help, Wu sprinted up the remaining steps and entered the temple.

Sky was standing before the altar where the gong stood. He was still hunched over, holding his wound. He looked worried and in pain.

"Good… you are here. The trap is set, the signal sent. The rest is up to you."

"What are you saying? What have you done, Sky!"

He raised his palms defensively, "Easy, easy. I know this looks bad, but trust me. You'll like what I have to say… I think.

"I… was approached by the Lotus Assassins. At least once or twice. They offered me much," he paused. "They even offered to return my daughter to me if I helped them."

Wu took a step back.

"Sky… you betrayed me?"

He stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "How can you even say that? I wouldn't dream of betraying you. I… love you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I set traps. Remember I took some of Kang's explosives? I rigged this place so any Lotus Assassins who come here will be destroyed, and Death's Hand will be yours alone."

"Death's Hand! He's coming here? You should have told me so that I could have prepared."

"No – I couldn't take the chance someone else in the group had been approached. I know my daughter is long dead, and I have come to terms with that. Their plea shows how _desperate_ you've made them."

They heard a noise, and Sky pushed her away.

Death's Hand and a few Lotus Assassins approached them.

"Very good Sky," Death's Hand began, "You have proven a very useful tool."

Sky smiled at them, waiting for them to stand in the right spot to detonate his trap.

"Guess again… you slab of rot."

The explosives were shot off, and rocks from the ceiling fell onto the Lotus Assassins and Death's Hand. However, Wu knew that Death's Hand was only the spirit of Prince Sun Kin, and some rocks wouldn't be enough to kill him.

Sky laughed triumphantly, "That should soften him up. I might not be able to fight them while I'm wounded, at least I made my mark. I'm going to help the others," he said, and he limped off.

Wu turned to face Death's Hand as he pulled himself from the ground.

Death's Hand was brushing the dust off this armor. He gazed at Wu from under his mask. "You have a tighter grip on your fellows than I thought. The plight of a dead child is a difficult motivation to resist."

"I don't have a 'grip' on them. While you rule with _fear_, while I inspire loyalty."

Wu knew there was no reasoning with Death's Hand; he was only the shell of a man. Prince Kin's spirit was only animating the armor and executing orders from the Emperor or whatever entity controlled him.

"It is of no matter. I am the will of the Emperor. I am Death's Hand! And Sun Li commands that you must die. I will obey."

"You are a shell, a shadow of a man. I will do what I must."

Wu dropped into a fighting stance, reminding herself to take great pains to not encourage the mistakes her master had bred into her style.

"You know nothing about me, about what I endure," Death's Hand began in a flat voice. "You fists cannot beat me. Not while I must obey."

Death's Hand pulled his weapon from his own hip and Wu beckoned him forward.

"You still refuse to understand, don't you?"

Wu looked around, hearing a familiar voice but not seeing the face.

"You certainly know _who_ Death's Hand is by now, but _what_ he is defies you, defies your skill. He is more now than my brother Kin ever was," Master Li's disembodied voice echoed.

Master Li's spirit materialized behind Wu. She whirled around to face him, sensing him behind her, staring at him. "Sun Hai linked his spirit to my armor to taunt me using the power of the Water Dragon. He served as an unrelenting, unbeatable force that wore the face of my betrayal," the spirit smiled. "And now he is mine to control."

"Master, you forget one important thing," Wu said, pacing behind Sun Li's spirit while Death's Hand stood poised for battle a few steps away. "I am a Spirit Monk. I can guide Prince Kin's spirit to rest."

"Ah, so you have learned much of your heritage," Li began, crossing his arms behind his back. It was hard for Wu to have this discussion, trying to keep the old memories of her master from her mind. "It is of no matter. You might have been strong enough to beat death, but you cannot beat Death's Hand. Come – pit your will against mine. See if you can take him from me."

"Master – we don't have to do all this. Don't you understand? Dawn Star is your daughter. Your family wasn't entirely killed!"

"You invade a part of my heart that is mine alone! How dare you!" Sun Li eyed her, apparently disturbed by her words. "You are serious in this. Your voice is unwavering. I suspect the Water Dragon has confirmed this for you."

"Yes. You don't have to do all this."

Master Li laughed. "Even if Dawn Star _was_ my daughter… it means nothing," he said simply.

"So – this whole time you used the story of your family as justification!"

Master Li said nothing, he only laughed. He turned his gaze to Death's Hand.

Wu and were standing next to each other, side by side. Wu closed her eyes and focused on Prince Kin, feeling the husk of the man under the armor. There was only a gleam left from the angry brother. Everything else she felt from him was bitterness, anger, and death.

She focused her energy on the Prince that was left, not the angry armor. She pulled the man out of the armor. Bright light gathered at the armor, near the heart. She pulled the spirit of Prince Kin from Master Li's armor. The armor collapsed loudly to the ground, without any force holding it up.

The spirit came over to her. He had yellow robes and a soft, younger face then the other Sun brothers.

Master Li, who hand been concentrating on keeping Li's spirit in the armor, was grunting angrily at her side.

"Enough!" he bellowed, "you have cut the strings to my puppet, but you will know defeat soon enough. I still grow closer to the heavens every second!

"Take this—corpse!" Sun Li spat, waving his hand dismissively at the spirit of his brother, "See if you can throw away the powerful tool that was Death's Hand. We will face each other soon enough in the Palace, at the heart of _my_ empire. You master awaits you, child."

The spirit of Master Li evaporated into dust and disappeared.

Prince Sun Kin's spirit looked to Wu.

"Please, Spirit Monk. Release me and let my spirit have some rest."

"Be still, spirit. I have no plans to abuse you further. I will release you from your prison. You are free to go."

Prince Kin's spirit bowed deeply. And then it too disappeared.

Wu returned to the group downstairs. She glanced at her master's former armor lying in a heap on the ground; she turned and went to leave. Now that Death's Hand was sent away, the entity that was the invisible force leading the emperor's army, the golems would not have a leader.

She ran out of the temple and flew down the steps. Her companions were standing in a circle around a golem that was bent forward, motionless. The group looked up to her as she approached.

Silk Fox placed her hands on her hips. "It appears we are still alive."

"Indeed," Hou began. "Our stand was successful."

"It's time for us to head back to the Palace and end this." Silk Fox reminded them.

"I want to have a word with some of you before we go," Wu said.

"Good," Kang began, "the time will allow for some modifications to the Marvelous Dragonfly. The landing here was quite rough."

Kang and a few of the others wandered off into the temple and throughout Dirge, some trying to shield themselves from the snow.

Silk Fox met Wu's gaze briefly. Silk Fox bowed deeply, and walked towards the flyer. Wu knew that Silk Fox was quite beside herself knowing Death's Hand had potentially ruined her father. Wu was sure Silk Fox was relieved he was gone – man or spirit.

Dawn Star came before her.

"Did you tell Master Li I am his daughter? Your… silence on the subject says much," she said sadly.

Wu put her palms on Dawn Star's shoulders, "He is already lost to us, my friend. He's not the man who was our master."

She nodded, spying the ground, "I understand. I was hoping the news would maybe move him, but perhaps it was naive of me."

"No, it wasn't. It only proves how far removed he is from us."

"Yes. We should go and end this. Thanks for speaking to me about it." Dawn Star bowed and walked towards the flyer.

"Thankfully you survived," Sky said.

They came together and embraced warmly. Sky winced at her side when she squeezed too hard.

"I'm sorry. Are you doing better?"

"Yes. I will be back to normal soon, I assure you. And then I can fight against Sun Li at your side. The time has almost come, although we already have come so far. This is only a short victory."

"Yes… some of these decisions have been hard to make."

"I will help you however I can. I will be ready, reliant. I cannot be moved from your side."

There was a question on Wu's tongue, but she was afraid to ask it. Her curiosity got the better of her, and the words tumbled clumsily from her mouth.

"Will there be… time for us when this is all over?"

Sky pulled some of Wu's hair that was blowing in the wind away from her eyes. He smiled softly and answered, "Any other end would be unbearable."

He pecked her softly on the lips once more, smiling.

Then, his face turned serious as he looked towards the flyer. Kang was waving them over. "It's almost time for us to go."

She sighed. The final battle awaited her at the Palace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Wherein the cost of war is tallied,

A Master is finally confronted,

And the fate of an Empire is decided.

"I doubt this visit will be any less violent than the last," Silk Fox mused as they all exited the flyer.

"Keep up your guard," Wu warned, "I have a feeling this won't be as straightforward as last time."

"Hah! You thought the last visit was easy?" Black Whirlwind began, "This can be more fun than I've ever hoped for."

"I plan on staying here – for safety," Kang explained, while Hou agreed with him and followed suit.

"A startling revelation…" Silk Fox breathed, turning away from them and approaching the door.

"I sense a great power within these walls," Chai Ka spoke through Wild Flower. "She is weak, but I sense her more than I did last time."

"Her?" Wu asked, "The Water Dragon?"

Chai Ka said no more.

"Sky, Dawn Star, Silk Fox – you're with me. To the throne room we go. The rest of you must again defend our backs, and make sure our path to the flyer doesn't get cut off.

Black Whirlwind laughed. "I figured the next time I faced an emperor, it would be for my execution. Then again, the day is still young."

"Let us go. Master Li awaits," Wu explained, her three companions following her through the door.

Silk Fox led the group through the walls of the palace. They entered a circular room that led into more mazes of halls, when the Water Dragon appeared to Wu in the middle of the room.

She halted when the Water Dragon began to speak, but the others could not see her.

"You are here. Destiny set this moment in motion. From here, though, the decisions are yours to make," the god explained.

Wu remembered her promised to destroy the Water Dragon's body upon returning to the Palace. It was an agreement for her to return Wu to life.

"Your Master awaits you, but he is not yet aware you are here. You have time to set things more in your favor. You have the chance to set us all on the chance to rebirth. Continue into the depths of this Palace, and see what has been done in search of my power."

The god disappeared.

Dawn Star came beside her. "She was here again. Where should we go?"

"Not to the throne room – yet. We must head into the depths of this palace," she explained, looking to Silk Fox.

"Then follow me this way," the princess answered, taking them down one of the hallways.

They went down a long flight of steps and came into a rocky, wet clearing underground underneath the life that normally took place in the palace.

Before them, on the other side of this rocky room, was a long, twisted Dragon. Its eyes were closed. The long body was coiled around many of the pillars and rocky crags of the room. The dragon's once shiny scales were dull, and lifeless. The long tongue of the dragon sagged out of it mouth. The dragon's body was cut open in many places, and it was bleeding water.

This was the physical body of the Water Dragon. It had been taken by Sun Hai and brought here to bleed, thus ending the Long Drought.

"Such a brutal display!" Silk Fox explained, clearly moved, "now I see the extent to which my father went!"

"_Behold_!" The Water Dragon said, quite loudly and emotionally. "Simple words would not have sufficed. You needed to see it for yourselves. And now you truly understand my fate. You cannot allow this to continue!

"This is what Sun Hai and your master have done. For over twenty years, my body has bled separate from its spirit, feeding the emperor and the empire. This is an agony you cannot fathom. Rebirth cannot take place while this desecration continues."

Sky and Dawn Star slowly entered behind her and Silk Fox.

"By the heavens!" Sky choked.

"Oh, Heavenly Dragon," Dawn Star began, finally being able to see the Water Dragon's spirit, "Forgive our mortal kin – they are foolish and unkind! We will not allow this to go unpunished!"

"Such a clumsily means to power!" Silk Fox explained, "They had to know they would be punished by the heavens for this!"

"Your Master must be stopped," the Water Dragon explained. "The Empire must find natural balance without the flow of my heart water that he has unleashed. This heart water was never intended to flow free. It is not infinite. While the Jade Empire flourishes, another land somewhere else goes thirsty. All things are linked, and must be allowed to follow their natural paths.

"You are the last Spirit Monk – and you are charged with guarding the order of things. And now, a solemn duty falls at your feet. Rebirth can only happen when my spirit is free. To defeat your master and free me, you must destroy the power he steals from me. He uses the focusing tool, your amulet, to draw my power quickly. Soon, he will be too powerful for us all."

Wu nodded, understanding that the Water Dragon wanted her to destroy the contraption catching the water, and thus destroying the body seeping the water.

"You must destroy my body," the Water Dragon declared. "When he falls, my body and my spirit will come together as one. And rebirth can begin."

Wu looked at her feet, and spied a spear. The Water Dragon evaporated.

She grabbed the spear, and looked at the machine. Spying a moving part of the machine, Wu vaulted the spear into the machine, with gammed some of the gears and the moving parts.

The added stress to the machine caused some of the wooden parts to splinter. Chucks of wood and metal began buckling, and the entire machine began to crumble apart and fall. The machine began falling into a messy heap on the ground, and it ignited and began to burn.

Now that the Water Dragon was destroyed, Sun Li wouldn't be as powerful.

"We must face my Master now. He now knows we are here."

"Yes," Silk Fox said, watching the remnants burn. "Let this end now. I have seen everything I've ever believed in fall apart at the seams. I just want this to be over."

"We all do," Dawn Star said.

They began back up the stairs, towards the throne room.

Wu and Master Li approached each other. Master Li stood confidently, his arms crossed behind his back. Wu walked up to him, her hands balled into angry fists at her sides.

"And here you are. I knew you would come, and I have grown very accustomed to waiting. You are now very different from the student I have once taught. Death has changed you."

Li shrugged, his face remaining serious. "You must forgive me for that indignity. However, it was necessary. It was also meant to be the end of you, yet here you are. You have managed to surprise me still. Perhaps I should have studied your people more before I wiped them all out."

The way he easily attributed himself to slaughtering all the Spirit Monks enraged her. She thought of all his lies, back in his chambers before the Spirit Cave, and how gullible and convinced she was then. She thought of her companions at the other end of the throne room. She forced them to stay behind. She couldn't stand the thought any of them could be killed by Li – and this time, none of them would come back from death.

However, this was her flaw. She needed to stay focused.

"I made you strong enough to face your destiny," Li explained, "I left you with only one flaw that I could exploit fully. I thought I had anticipated everything, but you have proved me wrong."

"Won't you give one last thought to your family?" Wu asked softly.

"Dawn Star, even if she was my child – it means nothing to me now. My dead family was only an excuse, and afterthought."

Wu felt her emotions flaring when she thought of what Dawn Star would be feeling if she heard these words coming from her own father's mouth. Wu understood the Master Li she knew was truly lost.

"You leave me no choice then, Master. This must end now."

Master Li was motionless for a moment.

"I sense the Celestial Bureaucracy is trying to restore balance. The fight must be brought back down to the earth," he explained, referring to the battle that was about to take place between them. "Unless… you are made to see reason?"

He wanted to strike a deal with her!

This gave Wu resolve; she knew that this meant he was afraid he would be beaten by her!

"There can be no deals!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the hall. She was surprised by her own directness. Fear, adrenaline, and a desire for this all to end fueled her. "Let us end this! Master versus student!"

He nodded. "No waves of great energy, no demons from the wall. We will end this with skill versus skill… as you say, master versus student.

"I trusted you have corrected the flaw in your style? It doesn't matter." Li mocked. "Beyond the basics, I also taught you the most important… focus!"

Master Li leapt towards her.

Wu fought him until be fell.

"You surprise me again, my student," Li said weakly on his hands and knees, choking. I guess… I am a better teacher than I thought..." He collapsed onto the floor in a heap of armor and anger.

Wu looked down at the body, a flood of emotions filling her. Tears flooded her vision as she looked down at her surrogate father, master, betrayer lying in a lifeless heap on the ground.

The Jade Heart rolled away from Master Li. Li's spirit left his body in an angry clash of dark and white light battling each other and flying towards the ceiling. The light crashed against the ceiling and dispersed.

The Water Dragon appeared, looking down at Wu. The god was finally free.

The Water Dragon bowed.

Wu bowed deeply in return. While her head was down, the Water Dragon vanished in a bright flash of light. It was over.

She looked up. Her companions were on the other side of the room, standing on the balcony, overlooking the empire. She heard cheering. Sky beckoned her silently over.

Wu approached the balcony, standing in the middle of it while all her companions joined her and stood off to the sides. Everyone in the entire Imperial City had seen the streams of light flowing out of the Imperial Palace and took it as a good omen.

The crowd cheered and clapped, calling the group gathered on that balcony heroes and saviors. She looked down at the excited crowd, feeling relief it was all over. Today was a new day for the Jade Empire.

Wu the Lotus Blossom relaxed the fists she had balled up.

Prologue:

Sky:

Shortly after the death of its leader, Gao the Greater, the Guild quickly found itself with a new man at the top and its attention turning sharply away from the slave trade. Sky would quickly deny any involvement in such a thing, and despite their suspicions, most people accepted that only one woman would ever know the full truth. If little else, Sky was always clear on one subject: his undying love for Wu the Lotus Blossom. The couple's exploits and their devotion to each other was the stuff of legends. As they so often do, the tales outgrew the people, and the couple quietly withdrew from the public eye. Where they are now, few can say, but there is a small, unmarked grave in the farmlands outside Tien's Landing that finds itself adorned with flowers once a year without fail.

Dawn Star:

The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and a personal awakening in Dawn Star. Despite the loss of the Master she thought she knew, with the restoration of the natural order the Empire seemed alive with possibility. She had seen the heart of the land in turmoil, so she retracted her steps, replacing memories of destruction with sights of renewal. Soon she found herself back in the ruin of Two Rivers. It was painful, but she took comfort in knowing that the fish were abundant and the land remained fertile; eventually new settlers would come. She replanted her garden, a flower for each of her lost friends, and set out across the Empire once more.

Silk Fox, Princess Lian the Heavenly Lily:

Though the credibility of her family was understandably marred by the actions of her father and Uncle, Princess Lian emerged from the incident with a newfound credibility that easily secured her claim to the throne. This was thanks in no small part to keeping Wu the Lotus Blossom close at hand, and making sure the people knew that she had her full support through the ordeal. Empress Sun Lian ruled over a new golden age of the Jade Empire that seemed like it would never end.

Henpecked Hou:

Henpecked Hou's wife finally tracked him down and brought him back home to settle back into the simple bun master's life. A few year later, he became a father for the first time. Though having septuplets at his age was not unheard of, having seven daughters at once was a pit peculiar. Shortly thereafter, Hou became deathly ill after accidentally eating a bun he intended to give to his wife. Hou's wife invited her entire family to live with them while he was bedridden. Hou recovered more quickly then expected, but word of his poisonous bun made sure that his career as a bun master was over. Instead, Hou became a delivery man, delivering packages throughout the Empire. He had yet to return from his first delivery.

Wild Flower and Chai Ka:

The will of heavens was fulfilled. The heart of the Water Dragon was restored, and her soul reborn. Balance returned to the heavens, and the Jade Empire endured. His duty discharge, Chai Ka the Heavenly Gate Guardian returned to Heaven once more. In honor of her service to the Heavens, the girl, Wild Flower, whom Chai Ka had raised to serve as his anchor, was granted the most precious gift of all: Life. She was given a change to live a new life according to her own whim.

Kang the Mad:

After Sun Li's defeat, Kang the Mad enjoyed actual public appreciation for his devices. It was brief, however, and as the Empire returned to peace, his machines once more became the greatest identifiable threat to the common good. His flyers grew faster and more durable, the driving force often an angry mob hurling ever-large stones. When last seen, Kang was boarding an alarmingly bare-bones device he had dubbed the Celestial Rocket Chair. While it allowed him to evade his latest pursuers, the launch also left a crater that suggested the escape was more permanent than he might have planned. Despite this, on each anniversary of their victory, Wu the Lotus Blossom would find a fantastic new machine on her doorstep, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Black Whirlwind:

The Black Whirlwind accepted a job hunting demons for the Celestial Bureaucracy, but the ensuring red tape frustrated him so much that he gave up and made for the mysterious East. Shortly thereafter, the Empire received a great influx of Outlander, many of whom were missing limbs and other body parts. He returned to the Jade Empire several years later, but this time he came from the West. He couldn't explain how he did it, but he was the only person unsurprised to arrive back where he started. Expressing a newfound hatred for a people who couldn't make a decent bowl of wine, the Black Whirlwind vowed to never again leave the Jade Empire. A week later, he got bored and headed off to the North.

- The End -


End file.
